Revolutionary Girl Jessie
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (COMPLETE) The Utena story with Pokemon characters. Jessie comes to an academy, looking for a prince from her past and gets involved in a Dueling Game for the Rose Bride.
1. Default Chapter

Revolutionary Girl Jessie 

Prolouge : The Rescue   
Episode One : Prince Jessie   
Episode Two : The Duel 

  


***Prolouge*** 

It was cold. The skies were crying and so was she. A little girl. Her parents were gone and she couldn't find them. She felt so scared, so alone. She found herself at a bridge. It would be so easy......so easy to relieve the pain........ She felt herself falling, falling to the water. Then, two strong arms were holding her and carrying her to safety. She had been saved. Tears fell from her sapphire eyes and he....her prince....gently kissed them away. He took her hand and pressed something into it. He told her in a smooth voice, that one day, when she was older, they would meet again. He then disappeared, leaving behind his sweet smell of roses. The little girl vowed to grow up like him and one day she would find him......her mysterious prince. 

***Episode One*** 

"Good morning, Miss Jessie!"   
Jessie waved to the group of girls.   
"Good morning!"   
They smiled broadly as they gazed at her. They admired everything about her. The way she convinced the teachers to allow her to wear her rose pink uniform (it wasn't so much the color, but the fact that it was boy's attire), the way she looked, the way her crimson hair twirled perfectly when she turned....everything.   
"She's so cool!!"   
"Too bad she's a girl."   
Jessie hardly ever noticed how the girls adored her. She was always engrossed in her thoughts. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was the ring her prince left her when he saved her. She was always waiting, searching, for him. That's how she came to this school. Every year he sent her letters and the last one had a picture on the back. A picture of this school.....Ontori Academy.   
"I'll be waiting...for this year, we will finally meet."   
That was the message he had written. Jessie always thought of him, almost everything triggered her memory of him...especially the smell of roses... She felt her gaze wander over to the Student Council Private Rose Garden.   
"The student council always gets special treatment here...it's so weird."   
There was somebody there. A young girl was watering the roses and there was a guy talking to her. Suddenly, he slapped her, causing her to drop the watering can.   
"Hey! What does he think he's doing?!"   
The guy was raising his hand again, when another boy grabbed it.   
Jessie sighed.   
"Thank goodness."   
"Jessieeeeee!!!!!"   
A girl jumped up onto Jessie's back.   
"We lucked out! We're in the same class again this year!"   
"Valerie, you're heavy," Jessie groaned.   
"Whatcha lookin' at...oh...Gary from the student council...what a cutie!"   
"Gary? The guy with the spiky brown hair?" Jessie asked, referring to the one who had slapped the girl earlier.   
"And the guy with the teal hair is the student council president, right? What is his name...Butch?"   
Valerie stared at her.   
"You recognize the student council president but you don't know a heartthrob like Gary, the council VP and kendo team captain?! You're so out of it, Jessie!"   
"I just got here six months ago, remember? Who's that girl?"   
"Oh, her. Misty Williams."   
"Misty..."   
"She's a gloomy girl...She's in the student council, but unlike the other members, the only thing she can do is take care of the roses. I think she's in our class."   
"Is Gary going out with Misty?"   
Valerie jumped off of Jessie, outraged.   
"NO WAY!!! Butch may be a playboy, but serious Gary would NEVER go for a girl like her! They're just council-mates!"   
Jessie smirked.   
"I see...so that's your type, eh Valerie?"   
Valerie turned red then hugged Jessie.   
"You're just being jealous! Well, don't worry-I only have eyes for you!"   
Jessie rolled her eyes.   
"How thrilling...." 

********* 

"I apologize for calling this rather sudden meeting."   
Butch stood at the fron of a large room.   
"Cassidy...Ash...I wanted you two to be present as witnesses...When I deliver my opinion as the student council president. Gary Oak and his bride...come forward!"   
Gary and Misty did so.   
"Gary! We are chosen for the student council by the rules of the Rose Seal. But your violent treatment of Misty...debases all we stand for!"   
Gary narrowed his eyes.   
"That's not true! She's MY bride. How I treat her is MY business!"   
Cassidy and Ash exchanged glances.   
"His business..."they echoed.   
"No! The rules of the Rose Seal are the will of World's End!" Butch yelled.   
Ash nodded.   
"We are merely duelists-granted a chance by World's End...a chance at greatness...or defeat."   
Cassidy closed her eyes and frowned.   
"You can't just interpret the rules to your liking Gary! You know that..."   
Gary replied, "Hmph! I know nothing of the kind!"   
"Gary..!" Butch warned.   
Misty spoke up.   
"I..I am his..for now, I belong to Lord Gary...so everything must be what he wishes. That is what I know."   
Butch, Cassidy, and Ash were taken back. Gary smirked.   
"So that's how it is with us. Later."   
With that, Gary took Misty and left the room. Ash looked at Butch.   
"What can we do? Should we let Gary do as he pleases with Misty?"   
Butch frowned.   
"Rose Seal laws must guide us. Gary may have his way with her--but only until someone else wins the bride. We'll turn a blind eye--until the next duel." 

*********

Jessie lay on the grass, gazing up at her ring.   
_My prince_, she thought to herself. _I don't recall his name or his face...but he smelled of white roses. I'll never forget his scent...._   
"Tee hee!"   
Jessie's eyes sprang open and she found herself face to face with Valerie.   
"What's that you're wearing? A ring! How pretty! Where'd you get it? It's not a gift from a guy, is it?"   
"Some day...," Jessie said softly. "...this ring will lead you to me."   
Valerie looked at her, confused.   
"That's what my prince said when he gave it to me."   
Valerie stared at her, then began to laugh hysterically.   
The two of them walked into the school building and came to a bunch of people around the bulletin board.   
"Hey, what's going on?"   
A boy looked at them.   
"Somebody's love letter is posted on the bulletin board!"   
Jessie frowned.   
"Love letter?"   
Someone read it aloud.   
"And I was dancing with you, Gary, in my dream. You were smiling kindly. It made me feel so happy."   
Jessie ripped the letter of the board.   
"You people are sick! Have you NO shame!?"   
Valerie started to sob and ran off.   
"Valerie?!"   
Jessie chased Valerie to a tree where she was crying uncontrollably.   
"Valerie...is the letter...is it yours?"   
She didn't answer, just continued crying. Jessie's eyes narrowed. 

********* 

"I have no idea."   
Jessie stood in the Kendo Team Training Room, hands on her hips, glaring at Gary.   
"Of course it wasn't me. I threw the letter in the trash. I'm sure someone else just fished it out and posted it there."   
He glanced at her and raised his practice stick.   
"You think I care if it got posted? Such a dumb and amusing letter...is best utilized for the enjoyment of others, don't you think?"   
He began to lower his stick, but Jessie blocked it with her hands. He stared at her in astonishment.   
"What makes you think you can just..."   
"Today! After school!" Jessie interrupted. "I challenge you to a duel!"   
Gary's eyes widened as he saw the ring on her finger.   
"I see...so you're next, are you?"   
"Do you accept or not?!"   
Gary smirked.   
"All right. Sure. After school...I'll meet you in Duelers' Woods--behind the campus."   
"Duelers' Woods?" 

********* 

Jessie stood outside the entrance. She reached for the handle on the large door and a single drop of water fell onto her ring. Suddenly, the doors slowly opened.   
"Open? Just like that? I don't know how it works...but I'm going in!"   
Jessie made her way through the thorns and the fog until she came to a flight of stairs. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she cautiously climbed the stairs. She gasped when she reached the top. There was a large stone field and a huge castle hung overhead.   
"In the AIR? A castle...? Why is it floating like that?"   
Gary stepped out behind her.   
"Ahh. It must be your first time."   
Jessie turned around to face him.   
"What's with that? The castle, I mean."   
Gary smiled.   
"A mirage of sorts...Just think of it as a magic trick."   
Gary looked at her.   
"You puzzle me. I wonder, are there many others who've been given the Rose Seal, besides the council members, of course. Are there others like you...?"   
"Given the 'Rose Seal'?"   
Gary held up his hand. On his finger was a ring with a white band and a red rose imprinted on it. Exactly like the one on Jessie's finger.   
"Yes, of course. This."   
Jessie's eyes widened.   
_.....The ring.....?!_   
  


To be continued.   


***Episode Two*** 

Gary motioned to Misty, who was now dothed in a long, flowing red gown and a golden tiara.   
"Misty! Prepare us!" He called.   
Misty went up to them, two roses in her hands. She placed a green one on Gary's breast pocket, and a white one on Jessie's.   
"The one whose rose is knocked is knocked off loses," Misty explained, seeing Jessie's confused look.   
_This scent....It's almost exactly like his...Roses..._   
Misty smiled warmly at her.   
"Good luck to you."   
Gary slapped her.   
"What is WRONG with you?!" Jessie yelled.   
He ignored her.   
"What do you think you're doing?! Wishing someone besides me good luck?!"   
Misty looked at the ground.   
"I'm sorry, Lord Gary."   
Jessie looked at her.   
"Are you crazy? Look at what he does to you...!"   
Misty shook her head.   
"Lord Gary is my master- the current victor of the duel. He has the right to do whatever he wants with me."   
"What?! You mean he's not your boyfriend?"   
Gary grinned slightly.   
"Shall we get started?"   
"All I have to do is win, right?" Jessie asked, more to herself than to anybody else.   
Misty stood between them and brought her hands together.   
"Sword or the Rose...the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me...answer to your master and show yourself now."   
A sword handle seemed to appear at her breasts and flashes of light lit up the area. Jessie shielded her eyes.   
"What's this? Another magic trick?"   
Misty leaned back into Gary's arms as he reached over and pulled out his sword from her chest.   
"The power to revoluntionize the world!"   
Jessie blinked before she moved out of the way as Gary leapt at her. She retaliated pushing away with a tremendous force. The two fought feriously.   
"Hmm! You're pretty good. For a girl. You think you're the prince- here to rescue the poor princess?"   
He laughed as his sword broke her practice stick.   
"You presume too much..."   
Jessie stared at the sword in astonishment.   
"Y..you mean...that trick sword...is REAL?!"   
"Heh. Such a silly girl! I can't believe a duelist challenged the sword of Kojiro with the bamboo practice sword!"   
"Kojiro? What are you talking about?"   
Jessie began to feel a twinge of panic as she realized he had a real sword and could much more to her than knock off her rose.   
_He's serious...the student council...they're all insane!_   
"Don't you know about the sword of Kojiro?"   
"I don't know anything- not about Kojiro or duelists or ANY of this!"   
Misty took a step closer to Gary.   
"Lord Gary?" She asked. "It looks like she really doesn't know."   
"Shut up! You're MY property! Keep QUIET!"   
Jessie glared at him.   
"How dare you call a girl your 'property'?! The one who drops their rose loses, right? Well, this match isn't over YET!!"   
Gary raised an eyebrow.   
"I see...so you still want to keep going with that stick of yours?"   
Jessie blushed, embarassedly.   
"Um..well,...uh I..."   
He smirked.   
" If you really want, I could stain that white rose with your blood-in just one strike. Would you risk your life against me, Prince Charming? Is saving your princess worth the price?"   
Jessie touched the rose on her chest.   
_He smelled like this white rose....my prince! When I was little...and he saved my life...and banished all my sad tears. He said..so much sadness borne by such a small child. If you do not lose your noble heart..this ring will lead you to me. Man or woman...it doesn't matter! One of strength and nobility is always a prince._   
"So you want to keep going?"   
Nearby, Butch was watching the duel curiously.   
Gary stared at his suddenly confident opponent.   
"You're crazy. But you're serious? Well, in that case..."   
Misty gasped and covered her eyes as Gary's blade headed for Jessie's chest. Jessie waited until he was an inch away from her rose before she hit his chest with her stick, knocking the sword out of his hand...and the rose off his body. The sword flew into the air and landed straight into her hands. As soon as she held the sword a strange shadow circled her and it seemed to take the form of a man.   
"What is that?"   
Misty's eyes grew wide and she gasped.   
"KOJIRO!!!!"   
Jessie groaned.   
_The scent of white roses...something engulfing. me....moving me! And the smell...of roses..it's exploding!_   
A blinding white light fell over them, then vanished.   
"What was that light? I've never seen such a...." Gary stopped, losing his speech.   
Butch spoke.   
"The sword of Kojiro...activated for the first time? Could this fabled Power of Kojiro that everyone desires..?"   
Jessie stard at the sword.   
"I don't get it! What's going on? What's with the sword?!"   
She handed it to Misty.   
"Here."   
She turned to go.   
"Tell me...what's your name?" Butch queried.   
"Jessie Parker," she replied quickly.   
He smiled at her.   
"Jessie Parker. I could be falling for you."   
She looked at him, frowning.   
"Don't get cute with me! This isn't the time!"   
All I want to do is get out of this place!   
Without a word, she turned and ran out of the woods. Once she was out, she mentally kicked herself.   
"Oh no! I forgot about Misty! I hope she's all right..."   
  


To be continued.   
  
  
  



	2. RGJessiePart Two

Revolutionary Girl Jessie 

Episode Three : The Rose Bride   
Episode Four : The Dance 

  


***Episode Three*** 

Jessie was walking to her dorm.   
_Same old morning. Same old classrooms. Misty's acting as if nothing happened! Was it all just a dream?_   
"Or a nightmare?"   
"Jessie!"   
Jessie turned around to see her friend Brock running up to her.   
"Hey, Brock. What's up?"   
"Well, that's what I'd like to ask you."   
He took out a piece of paper and handed to her.   
"What's this?" She asked him.   
"You're moving into the East Hall today. By yourself."   
Jessie looked at the rooftops of the East Hall a few halls away from where they were.   
"Isn't that the hall been abandoned for ten years?"   
Brock nodded.   
"Come on. I'll walk you."   
  
As they passed the rose garden, Jessie saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She stopped walking to get a better look at him. His shoulder-length hair shaded his face, hiding his features. He seemed so familiar. She turned to Brock.   
"Who's that guy in the rose garden, Brock?"   
Brock looked around her.   
"What guy?"   
Jessie whirled around.   
"That guy who...."   
He was gone.   
  
  
Jessie stepped into the East Hall building. It looked pretty old and cobwebs occupied most of the corners. She walked further in and looked over her shoulder.   
"Aren't you coming, Brock?"   
"Oh! Uh..I...Sorry, you're on your own!"   
He turned swiftly on his heels and quickly walked away. Jessie watched him go, then blinked.   
"Chicken."   
She faced in front of her after closing the door.   
"I wonder...Could this be....because of yesterday's duel?"   
She reached her room and reached for the door handle. But she hesitated. This place had been abandoned for ten years after all, and she has her doubts. She sighed and dropped her hand. She envisioned opening the door and being confronted with rats, roaches, spiders.... She shuddered. After a few minutes of leaning against the wall, she opened the door. The room was sparkling. A clean, fresh smell wafted from inside. She looked down and saw Misty scrubbing the floor. Jessie sweatdropped.   
"Um...why are you doing this?"   
Misty looked up at her.   
"I'll be joining you starting today. That's the law of the 'Rose Seal'. After all, I am the Rose Bride..so I belong to you, the victor of the duel, along with the Sword of Kojiro, of course. You were given the right to do whatever you want with me. I'm here to serve you."   
_Rose Bride? Are they all nuts?_   
Jessie clutched her head as she felt a headache coming on.   
"So....you have to live with me? In the same room?"   
"It's my duty. I must become engaged to the victor of the duel."   
"W..what do you mean 'engaged'...? Are you saying you belong to ANYONE who wins the duel, like with Gary? You're FINE being treated like an object?!"   
Misty looked down, sadly.   
"The laws of the Rose Seal are absolute...Does it...bother you to have me with you?"   
_She looks so sad.._.   
"No, I wouldn't say that."   
Later at dinner, Jessie looked up at Misty.   
"Can I ask you...what's with this ring? It opened the entrance to the forest...and Gary one, too."   
"The ring shows you're qualified to be a duelist. Everyone on the student council has one. One after another, they'll all challenge you. As the current victor, it's your duty to accept."   
Misty gasped as Jessie slammed her palms on the table.   
"MORE duels?! You've got to kidding me! Was it the student council who made up these stupid rules?! I'll have you know that I make my OWN rules! Believe me, I'll find out what the student council is really plotting!"   
"Please don't! Lady Jessie, you don't know what they're capable of!"   
Jessie frowned.   
"Not yet. But I'm going to find out. Besides it's cruel...treating you like this."   
Jessie stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.   
"Lady Jessie?" 

****** 

Jessie stomped angrily through campus.   
_First, I'll go to the Dueling Field. Then..._   
Jessie stopped walking as she saw Butch head into the Rose Garden in front of her.   
_The student council president! I'll just ask him directly!_   
She walked up to the door.   
"Student council members only..."   
She shrugged.   
"Who cares?"   
She opened the door and walked in.   
"Hey, Prez!" She called. You're in here, aren't you? It's Jessie Parker! I have to talk to you!"   
She began to walk slowly through the garden.   
"I said..."   
She froze, seeing someone standing amongst the roses. It was that same guy she'd seen with Brock before.   
_Who...._   
Suddenly, she came to a stunning realization.   
_That form...posture....scent....it's just like...my prince!!!_   
She headed towards him.   
_I want to see his face...._   
"Jessie? Did you call?"   
Jessie turned around.   
"President Butch. Tell me who that guy is over th-"   
Before she could finish, Butch took her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Jessie was taken by complete shock and it took her a second to understand what had happened. She grabbed a rose from the nearest bush and struck his face with the thorns, making him pull away.   
"You playboy!!! So you really will make a pass at anyone just like the rumors said!!"   
She looked behind her.   
_He..he's gone...._   
The guy who looked just like her prince had gone.   
"No one else is here. Only student council members can enter the garden," Butch said, rubbing his face where the thorns had scratched him. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me? About the Rose Seal, perhaps?"   
Jessie looked at him.   
"I have the ring as well," He said. "It's the mark of those who can join the game."   
"Game?"   
"The duels."   
Jessie straightened, rememebering why she was there.   
"Misty Williams is the trophy to these duels- and you call it a game?! Who started this awful game?! You?! Tell me!"   
Butch stepped back.   
"Of course it wasn't me. The duels were decreed by 'World's End'."   
Jessie blinked.   
"'World's End'?"   
"A letter with the rose seal gets sent on days arbitrarily chosen by 'World's End'. If you do what the letter says, this ring opens the door to the Dueling Field."   
"I..I've received letters before...but they never spoke of a duel."   
"That is how the student council members, at least, met."   
"But this game! Why duel...?!"   
"It is the only way to win....to possess the sword of Kojiro that the Rose Bride carries."   
Jessie narrowed her eyes.   
"What's so great about that? All you get is Misty!"   
"Ah..the sword of Kojiro..chooses its own master! It's not that the sword itself has power, but that it grants power..to the one who wields it. To the valiant one who continues to win the duels and be engaged to the Rose Bride..it becomes the invincible sword of champions. The hero will in time reach the castle in the air...and there obtain enough power to even revolutionize the world. That power-is Kojiro."   
Jessie couldn't believe this.   
"But why a revolution? I can't even imagine what that would mean..."   
"You must have glimpsed it..at least once...the power of Kojiro..."   
"It..it was..amazing to be sure, but still I..."   
Bucth smiled.   
"When you drew forth the powerof the sword, even though you weren't a student council member..I was suprised to say the least. Where was it hiding? Where could such an ability be sleeping within you?"   
He ran a hand through her crimson hair. She stepped away from him and slapped his hand away.   
'If you touch me again...I will MAKE you regret it!!"   
Jessie turned to leave.   
"You know this weekend is the night of the big dance. If you want to know who 'World's End' is..come. I'll wait for you."   
Jessie frowned and stormed out.   
"I can't believe that jerk! My first kiss wasted on him! Ick!!"   
She wiped her mouth with her sleeve She looked down at her ring.   
"I wonder...does my prince have something to do with all this..'World's End'...?"   
She headed back for the East Hall, thinking that maybe she'd go to that dance.   
Unseen by her, a boy was watching her. He smiled softly as his hair fell in front of his face. He had been waiting...for her. A white rose was in his hand. It's smell was the same as his....the scent of roses...   
  


To be continued..... 

***Episode Four*** 

  


"Oh look! It's Miss Jessie!"   
"She's in girl's clothing!"   
"She looks so cute!"   
Jessie and Misty stood at the entrance to the dance. Jessie had her arms crossed and was scowling.   
"I hate dresses like this.." she muttered.   
She looked around.   
_I need to hurry up and find Butch. I don't want to spend more time here than I need to_.   
As if on cue, Butch walked up to them.   
"Jessie, so good to see you here."   
He took her hand and she snatched it away.   
"I'm not here to see you! I want to know about 'World's End'!"   
Butch smiled.   
"Of course. Follow me."   
Jessie followed Butch and left Misty standing in a corner. Soon a large group of girls surrounded her. The lead one knocked her against her head.   
"It's all your fault!" One of them yelled.   
"It's all because of you that Gary hasn't shown himself in days!"   
Misty's eyes began to water.   
"I..I.."   
"Stop that!"   
The girls turned around. There stood Gary, glaring at them.   
"Leave her alone!"   
"W..whatever you say, Gary."   
Gary took Misty's hand and smiled at her.   
"Come, Misty. There's something I want to talk to you about." 

Butch and Jessie stood on a balcony.   
"Ok, so tell me about 'World's End'."   
"Not so soon. We have time."   
Jessie frowned.   
"You know, Jessie..."   
Manaical laughter interrupted him. Gary stood behind them, holding a sword blade to Misty's neck.   
Jessie's eyes widened.   
"Misty!"   
Gary continued to laugh as he ran towards the elevator.   
"Lady Jessie!!" Misty called.   
Jessie ran after him and slipped quickly into the elevator before it closed.   
Bucth ran through the crowd and found Ash and Cassidy.   
"Come on! Gary has gone insane!"   
Gary pushed Misty out of the elevator at the next stop.   
"Lady Jessie!!!" she yelled, banging on the door.   
Gary gripped his sword tighter.   
"Let's duel."   
Jessie stared at him.   
"Are you crazy!? I'm dressed like this..." she looked down at her dress. "..and I'm unarmed!"   
He grinned.   
"Things are in my favor then, aren't they?"   
He lunged at her, sword steady. Jessie closed her eyes and screamed.   
Just then, four people bust through the elevator doors. Ash, Butch, and Cassidy stood in front of Jessie and blocked Gary's attack and someone else scooped Jessie into his arms and carried her out of the elevator.   
"What is wrong with you, Gary? Have you gone insane?!"   
Butch knocked Gary onto the floor. He stared blankly up at the three before passing out. 

The man carried Jessie to a bench outside near the rose garden. Jessie was stunned.   
_This man..he has the scent of roses...like my prince..._   
After he released her, he turned and started to walk away, swiftly. Jessie snapped back to her senses.   
"Wait! Stop, please!"   
He stopped. Slowly he turned around and his eyes met hers. Jessie almost got lost in his gaze. His eyes were the most amazing emerald color.   
_I recognize those eyes..._   
A million images flashed through her head.   
_He's my prince!! I'm sure of it!!_   
Finally, Jessie spoke.   
"Who..who are you?"   
He opened his mouth to speak but heard someone approaching and looked over Jessie's shoulder. She turned around and saw Butch coming towards her.   
"Ah. There you are. I'm glad you're safe."   
Jessie scowled and turned back around. She gasped.   
"He..he's gone...."   
_At least....I know what he looks like...my prince...._   
She stared at the place he, her prince, had stood, wishing he was still there. She felt inside of her an emotion she had never truly experienced.   
Love.   
  


To be continued...   


  
  



	3. RGJessie Part Three

Revolutionary Girl Jessie 

Episode Five : The Sunlit Rose Garden   
Episode Six : Jessie's Second Duel   
  


***Episode Five*** 

  


Beautiful music floated through the empty room. Ash sat playing a piece he had composed himself for a girl he knew. Butch's younger sister, Melody, stood in the doorway, watching him. He was so into his music he hadn't even noticed her. She smiled and walked over to him. Hearing her approach, he stopped playing and looked up at her.   
"Oh, don't stop. It's a lovely song, Ash."   
Ash closed his eyes and smiled before continuing to play.   
"It's written for a beautiful girl too."   
Melody blushed and picked up his notebook, flipping through it.   
"It sounds so wonderful. You must really put your heart into it. Who's it for?"   
"Oh..someone special."   
Melody froze as she turned to one page. There was a picture stuck in it. A girl watering the roses in the garden. It was Misty.   
"What's the song called, Ash?" she asked, icily.   
Ash smiled.   
"The Sunlit Rose Garden."   


  


****** 

Jessie groaned, her hands gripping the edges of her test paper tightly.   
_A 50!!!?? How'd I manage that!?_   
"Students who made a 69 and under are required to take the test over tomorrow."   
Jessie sighed.   
"Why? So I make a grade worse than this..?"   
"A 50?"   
Jessie looked behind her. Ash was leaned over her shoulder, looking at her paper. Jessie turned red from embarrassment and held her paper to her chest.   
"Do you mind?!"   
Ash looked her and grinned.   
"Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit nosy."   
"That's okay...I guess....Math..isn't my...best subject."   
Ash nodded.   
"Yeah. It's kinda tricky..but I have a few tricks of my own..if you'd like me to teach them to you, I could tutor you."   
Jessie smiled.   
"Would you? It would be incredibly helpful."   
Ash nodded, smiling.   
"I'd be happy to." 

Jessie dropped her pack onto the floor and sighed. Misty, who was making a snack for the two of them, turned to face her.   
"Is something wrong, Lady Jessie?"   
"Would you mind not calling me that...?"   
Misty blinked.   
"Does it bother you?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"Nevermind. Don't worry about it."   
She smiled.   
"Hey, by the way, Ash is coming over to tutor me in math."   
Misty froze for a second, then smiled.   
"Well, I better make some snacks for him, too."   
With that, she turned back to her work. 

A while later, there was a knock on the door. Jessie stood.   
"I'll get it. It's probably Ash."   
Jessie opened the door and smiled at Ash.   
"Hi, Ash!"   
Ash looked slightly uncomfortable. Jessie raised an eyebrow.   
"Uh..something wrong?"   
Melody popped up from behind him, grinning.   
"Hi!"   
"Uh....hi, Melody."   
Ash looked at Jessie. Melody giggled.   
"I came to protect Ash from any creepy crawlies that may be in there!"   
Jessie felt slightly offended by that remark, but didn't comment.   
"Well...uh..."   
Misty came to the door.   
"Hello, Ash. Melody."   
Melody smiled. Ash looked at Misty.   
"She insisted on coming."   
Misty smiled.   
"That's okay! The more the merrier!" 

******* 

Butch put his hands behind his back and looked at Gary. Gary was sitting a corner, tapping his kendo stick on the floor. Butch frowned.   
"There has been great deliberation as to whether to let you stay in the student council."   
Gary stared at the floor.   
"I merely challenged her to a duel."   
Butch shook his head.   
"No, you merely tried to kill her."   
"If she had been ready--"   
"Ready? Ready to duel in an elevator?"   
Gary looked up at Butch.   
"I wanted Misty back."   
Butch stared at him.   
"What?"   
"I wanted Misty back," he repeated.   
"I love her." 

****** 

"I don't understand..."   
Ash smiled.   
"Here. I'll show you again."   
Ash took Jessie's pencil and did the problem once more. Jessie watched him carefully, paying attention to everything he did. Misty watched, too. While, Melody reached into her pack for something. Finally she pulled out a snail.   
_Ash won't like Misty after this..._   
She quietly reached for Misty's pencil case. The image of what would happen already played in her head. 

_She would smile and squeal happily._   
_ "Oh Misty! What a cute little pencil case this is!"_   
_She opened it and screamed._   
_ " A snail! Misty keeps a snail in her pencil case!"_   
_She fell to the floor, traumatized. Ash and Jessie frowned at Misty._   
_ "I'm shocked," Jessie said._   
_ "Now I see what you're really like!" Ash yelled._   
_ "You're a freak!" they shouted in unison._

Melody smiled to herself. Then, she put her plan into action. Grinning, she squealed happily, grabbing the pencil case.   
"Oh Misty! What a cute little pencil case this is!"   
She opened it to quickly put the snail in it, but she dropped the snail and the pencil case, screaming. Already in the pencil case were three snails!   
"Snails!!"   
Misty picked up the pencil case.   
"I found them in the garden this morning. I know that Lady Jessie doesn't care for them, so I decided to keep them in my pencil case."   
Jessie rolled her eyes. Melody stared at them.   
"Snails! She keeps snails in her pencil case! Don't you find that weird?"   
Ash smiled and looked at Misty.   
"I think it's neat."   
Jessie shook her head, smiling.   
"It's just like Misty to do something like that."   
Melody felt they were all crazy. 

Jessie concentrated on the little quiz Ash had made up for her. She wrote her answers, uncertaintly. Soon, Ash's timer went off.   
"Time's up."   
Jessie looked at him.   
"Already? You're kidding!"   
Ash smiled.   
"What didn't you finish?"   
Jessie blushed.   
"Um..well...number three to the end..."   
Ash chuckled and went over to help her. Misty watching, of course. Meanwhile, Melody rummaged through her pack.   
_THIS time it will work for sure...._   
She pulled out a small snake, smiling. She quietly reached for Misty's pack. An image of what would happen already played in her head. 

_She would grin and squeal happily._   
_ "Oh, Misty! What a cute little pack this is!"_   
_She opened it and screamed._   
_ "A snake!! Misty keeps a snake in her pack!!"_   
_She fell to the floor, traumatized. Ash and Jessie frowned at Misty._   
_ "I'm shocked," Jessie said._   
_ "Now I see what you're really like!" Ash yelled._   
_ "You're a freak!" They shouted in unison._

Melody smiled to herself. It was time to put her plan into action. Grinning, she squealed happily, grabbing Misty's pack.   
"Oh, Misty! What a cute little pack this is!"   
She opened to quickly put the snake in it, but something popped out and grabbed the snake. Melody screamed and dropped the pack.   
"A mongoose!!"   
A mongoose crawled back into the pack, the snake in his mouth. Misty closed the pack up again.   
"I found him on the way back here. I knew he would be hurt out by himself, so I kept him in my pack."   
Jessie rolled her eyes. Melody stared at them.   
"A mongoose! She keeps a mongoose in her pack! Don't you find that weird?!"   
Ash smiled and looked at Misty.   
"I think it's neat."   
Jessie shook her head, smiling.   
"It's jut like Misty to do something like that."   
"....." 

Jessie smiled triumphantly and stretched.   
"Finished, finally!"   
Ash smiled and checked over her work.   
"Great! Every one is correct."   
Jessie laughed, happily. Misty smiled at her. Meanwhile, Melody rummaged through her pack. She pulled out a small octopus. She quietly moved over to a nearby closet.   
_This will HAVE to work...._   
Melody smiled to herself. An image of what would happen already played in her head. 

_She would grin and squeal happily._   
_ "Oh, Misty! What a cute little closet this is!"_   
_She would open it and scream._   
_ "An octopus! Misty keeps an octopus in her closet!"_   
_She fell to the floor, traumatized. Ash and Jessie frowned at Misty._   
_ "I'm shocked," Jessie said._   
_ "Now I see what you're really like!" Ash yelled._   
_ "You're a freak!" They shouted in unison._

Melody smiled to herself. It was time to put her plan into action. She went over to the closet. Grinning, she squealed happily.   
"Oh, Misty! What a cute little closet this is!"   
She flung it open to quickly put the octopus in it, but froze where she was.   
A gigantic octopus fell out on top of her.   
"What is this...?!"   
Misty blushed.   
"That's the float from the academy's last parade. They didn't want to keep it but I like it, so I kept it my closet."   
Jessie rolled her eyes. Melody stood up, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Ash and Jessie looked at her.   
"Melody?"   
"Is something wrong?"   
Melody pointed at Misty.   
"Yes! There is something wrong! Something is incredibly wrong with her!"   
Ash raised an eyebrow.   
"What's wrong with her?"   
Melody scowled.   
"Snails in her pencil case? A mongoose in her pack? An octopus float in her closet?"   
Ash shrugged.   
"What's wrong with that?"   
Melody stomped her foot.   
"She's a freak!!!! Not to mention she lives in this freaky place!!"   
Jessie stood up, too.   
"Hey! Misty is not a freak! There is nothing wrong with her!"   
Ash nodded in agreement.   
"To me it seems like you're the one with the problem, Melody," He said.   
Melody stared at him.   
"But Ash--"   
He frowned at her.   
"I'm disappointed in you, Melody."   
Melody was crushed. Jessie looked beside her.   
"Where..did Misty go?"   
Ash and Melody looked at the spot where Misty had been sitting.   
Misty was upstairs. She was playing the piano. Jessie, Ash, and Melody had followed the sound of the music and found her in the piano room, playing. Melody looked at Ash.   
"Ash..she's playing your piece.."   
Ash gazed at Misty, hearing Melody's voice in the back of his head. Misty was playing his song! The song he had composed! He was convinced now, more than ever, that they were meant't to be!   
The three stood in silence, watching and listening to Misty play the lovely piece.   
The Sunlit Rose Garden.   


To be continued...   


  


***Episode Six*** 

  
  


The next day, Jessie walked to the East Hall, happy with herself for passing the re-test. She stopped, aware of someone following her. She turned around and saw Ash. He was looking at her. She smiled at him.   
"Hey, Ash! I wanted to thank you! You're tutoring really helped! I passed the re-test..." she stopped.   
He wasn't smiling.   
"Is...something wrong?"   
Ash walked up to her.   
"Jessie...I'm in love with Misty.."   
Jessie grinned.   
"Great! I'm happy for you!"   
But he didn't look happy.   
"Isn't that a good thing?"   
Ash took a deep breath.   
"Jessie..I would do anything to have Misty..."   
"And?"   
Ash looked her straight in the eye.   
"I challenge you to a duel."   
Jessie stared at him.   
"A duel?"   
Ash nodded.   
"To make the Rose Bride mine..."   
Jessie understood now.   
"Well..I guess I have to accept, then..." 

Jessie and Ash stood, facing each other in the Dueler's Woods. Misty placed the white rose on Jessie's breast pocket and a green one on Ash's. Jessie looked at Misty.   
_She looks sad..._   
Butch, of course, was watching nearby.   
Misty stood between the two and brought her hands together.   
"Sword of the Rose...the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me...answer to your master and show yourself now."   
The sword handle appeared at her breasts as flashes of light lit up the area. Misty leaned back into Jessie's arms as she reached over and pulled the sword out from her chest.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
Jessie and Ash leapt at each other. Their blades knocked against each other and the two locked eyes, both wishing they weren't in this position. Jessie's mind was racing.   
_He loves her...truly loves her. I know what that's like...I can't let him feel like it's impossible to have a true romance. I can solve this prince thing by myself, anyway, right?_   
With these thoughts, she purposely moved her sword, so his blade knocked the rose off her chest.   
Ash froze and stared at the rose petals falling to the ground. Butch stared in shock. Misty was silent. Jessie stood still. She handed Ash her sword.   
"Here. Misty's yours now."   
Ash looked up at her. She smiled at him. Then waved at Misty before leaving the Dueler's Woods. 

Jessie went into the East Hall and went up to her room. She opened it and looked around. All of Misty's things were gone.   
"Man, they sure are quick about that."   
She closed the door and sat on her bed, opening a book to study. 

****** 

That night, Jessie tossed and turned in her fitful sleep. 

_She stared at the test in front of her. All the problems seemed impossible to solve. She looked around for Ash, but he wasn't there. It was like he or any of the student council even existed, or Misty. Suddenly, everything disappeared. The castle in the air was in front of her. She felt herself going inside. Her prince was there, standing there, looking at her. His hand was extended to her. She reached for it, but something was blocking. Like some kind of force field._   
_ "What is going on...?"_   
_Her prince began to change. He was no longer her prince. He was Misty. In her exposed palm, was the sword. Jessie again reached for it, but this time Ash appeared in front of her. She looked at him._   
_ "Look, I just want to get to my prince, okay?"_   
_Ash spoke._   
_ "The Rose Bride is mine now."_   
_Jessie looked behind him at Misty. She was staring at Jessie. Ash stepped in front of her view._   
_ "Ash, I don't want Misty! I just want my prince!"_   
_Ash again said, " The Rose Bride is mine."_   
_Jessie felt like she would scream._   
_So she did._

Jessie sprang up in her bed, screaming. She stopped and looked around. She felt her forehead.   
"I must be coming down with something..."   
As she brought her hand down, she looked at her ring.   
She understood now.   
"In order to reach my prince...I must go to the castle in the air..but to do that...."   
_To do that..I need the Rose Bride and win all my duels..._. 

****** 

Jessie went into the student council music room, knowing she wasn't allowed, not caring. Ash was there, as she thought he would be, playing his composition. Misty was there, too, standing beside him. Jessie cleared her throat.   
Ash stopped and he and Misty looked over at her.   
"Jessie.."   
Jessie went up to them.   
"Ash...I'm sorry..but...I challenge you to a duel."   


To be continued....   
  
  
  
  



	4. RGJessie Part Four

Revolutionary Girl Jessie 

Episode Seven : The Jealous Rose   
Episode Eight : The Puzzling Date 

  


***Episode Seven*** 

  
Misty stood between Jessie and Ash. Jessie wore a white rose on her breast pocket and Ash, a green one.The two stared at each other.   
_Ever had that feeling of deja vu?_   
Misty brought her hands together.   
"Sword of the Rose...the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me..answer your master and show yourself now."   
The handle of the sword appeared at her chest and leaned back into Ash's arms. Ash reached over and pulled the sword out.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
Ash and Jessie lunged at each other, their blades shining as they fiercely clanged together. Butch stood nearby with Cassidy.   
"I hope..she wins this one."   
Cassidy looked at Butch.   
"We are not supposed to take sides in duels, Butch."   
Butch smiled.   
"I know."   
Cassidy frowned and watched the duel.   
Misty's eyes watered as she watched the two duel. She was torn between the two. She wanted both to win....   
Jessie's blade knocked hard against Ash's sword, and it slipped out of his hand. They both watched it clatter to the ground. Ash blinked and Jessie slowly knocked his rose off. Ash picked up the sword and handed it to Jessie. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Jessie sadly took the sword.   
"I'm sorry.."   
Ash looked up at her and smiled weakly.   
"It's all right, Jessie. It isn't your fault. The laws of the Rose Seal...are absolute."   
He turned and left the field. Jessie watched after him, still feeling bad. Butch smiled and went out to Jessie, taking a bouquet of roses seemingly out of nowhere. Cassidy blinked.   
"Where'd you get that from?"   
Butch grinned.   
"I'm always prepared."   
Cassidy frowned and watched him. Butch put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. Jessie turned to face him, her expression slightly solemn.   
"What?"   
He smiled at her.   
"I'm so glad you won that duel. I was frightened I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."   
He handed her the roses.   
"Thanks..."   
She actually smiled at him for a second, before leaving the field. Cassidy scowled.   
_I can't believe this.._. 

****** 

Butch stood at the end of the Student Council table, looking through some papers. Cassidy stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest.   
"Ahem."   
Butch looked up at her and quickly put up the papers.   
"Yes, Cassidy?"   
Cassidy went over to him.   
"I wanted to talk with you, Butch."   
Butch stood.   
"What about?"   
Cassidy placed one hand on the table.   
"Jessie Parker."   
Butch's face brightnened at the mere mention of her name. Cassidy found that sickening.   
"Jessie is the current victor of the duels, correct?"   
"Yes! Weren't you even paying attention at today's duel? She fought wonderfully, don't you think?"   
Cassidy frowned.   
"As we all know, a student outside the Student Council is not authorized to duel.."   
Butch interjected.   
"Except Jessie."   
"And what makes her special?"   
Butch took Cassidy's hand and held it between their faces.   
"Because she has a Rose Seal. That's why. That marks her as a qualified duelist."   
Butch dropped Cassidy's hand.   
"Is that all you came to talk about? Your petty jealousies?"   
Cassidy scowled at him.   
"I'm not jealous! I have no reason to be! I could beat that Jessie blindfolded! And I'll prove it to you!"   
She slammed her hand on the table and left the room in a huff. Butch watched her go and sighed. 

Cassidy stormed outside into the sun. She shaded her eyes and marched to the Kendo Room to train before she challenged Jessie. Ash was there. She smiled, seeing him. The two of them had been training partners since they joined the Student Council. She went over to him. He looked at her and returned the smile weakly.   
"Hey, Cass."   
"Hi, Ash."   
She grabbed a kendo stick and pointed it at him.   
"Practice duel?"   
He nodded and got his stick. The two showed no mercy and fought greatly. But it was graceful, too. They moved together in perfect rhythm, like a ballet. Their kendo sticks beat together like a song. They're movements were so alike, they met each other's advances so wonderfully,like they were one person instead of two. 

****** 

"Checkmate, I win."   
Jessie stared at the chess set, unblinking. Misty smiled and giggled. She reached over and patted Jessie on the back.   
"Maybe next time?"   
Jessie looked at her.   
"How'd you do that?"   
Misty shrugged.   
"Guess I'm just...really good at chess."   
"Guess so.."   
There was a loud knock at the door. Misty stood.   
"I'll get it, Miss Jessie."   
She turned the knob on the door and opened it. Cassidy nodded to her and Misty stepped aside. Jessie looked up.   
"Jessie Parker."   
Jessie stood.   
"Yes?"   
"I am Cassidy of the Student Council. And I challenge you to a duel."   
Jessie nodded.   
"All right. Meet me in the Dueler's Woods."   
Cassidy nodded and turned to leave. Once she was gone, Misty turned to Jessie.   
"Miss Jessie..."   
"Hm?"   
"I thought you said you didn't want to duel anymore."   
Jessie looked at her ring.   
"I know..and I don't..but...I have to. I have to reach my prince. And if that means I have to duel, so be it." 

Cassidy stood, her sword propped up beside her. She calmly watched Misty place the white rose on Jessie's pocket and the green one on hers. Ash and Butch stood, watching. Misty stood between the two girls and brought her hands together.   
"Sword of the Rose..the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me..answer to your master and show yourself now."   
The sword handle appeared at her chest and she leaned back into Jessie's arms. Jessie reached over and pulled out the sword.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
As soon as those words escaped Jessie's mouth, Cassidy lunged at her, taking Jessie off guard. She jumped just in time and frowned at Cassidy.   
_I see...so she duels with no mercy..._   
Cassidy leapt for her again. Jessie blocked her attack with her sword. She could barely blink before Cassidy lodged another advance.   
Misty watched the duel with a worried expression. She knew Cassidy was a very good duelist and that Jessie had a pretty big chance of losing the duel.   
Cassidy was laughing silently in her head.   
_This is the girl Butch is in love with?! She's pathetic!! This is too easy!!!_   
Jessie's arms were beginning to tire. She was afraid she wasn't going to win this one.   
_Maybe...maybe I should just give up..._   
At that moment, it seemed that a light from the castle in air shone down. Shone down on her. A shadow from the light fell gracefully and landed upon her, filling her with renewed strength and the scent of roses.   
She heard a voice inside of her head. It was saying,_ Don't give up...you have a noble heart and you will always triumph if you really try to reach your goal...never doubt yourself....._   
Jessie felt her heart swell.   
_My prince....my prince is right...I can't doubt myself now! I'll win this duel! I'll win it for him!_   
Jessie knocked her sword forward and Cassidy lost her balance. As she steadied herself, Jessie attacked again, and knocked the rose of Cassidy's chest.   
Misty smiled. Jessie nodded to Cassidy and extended her hand.   
Cassidy stared at her hand.   
S_he beat me..I can't believe it! This amateur beat me!_   
Cassidy looked over her shoulder at Butch. He was grinning and clapping. Clapping for Jessie. It made her sick. Cassidy gripped her sword tightly and swiftly cut Jessie's hand with it, instead of shaking her hand. Jessie yelped in pain and pulled her hand away, clutching it with her other. Cassidy smirked and turned to go. Butch was frowning at her. He wasn't clapping anymore.   
Misty rushed over to Jessie.   
"Are you all right, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie nodded, mutely, shocked.   


Cassidy stood in front of Butch.   
"You wanted to see me?"   
Butch nodded.   
"I wanted to know what in the world you were thinking at the duel."   
Cassidy raised an eyebrow.   
"What do you mean?"   
Butch scowled.   
"You know very well what I mean! Why did you cut Jessie's hand!?"   
Cassidy rolled her eyes.   
"Butch, it was just a little scratch."   
"You cut her. You acted like a jerk."   
Cassidy looked at him, in disbelief.   
"A jerk?!"   
"Yes, a jerk. Just because you lost a duel."   
"Jessie shouldn't even be allowed to duel?!"   
Butch sighed.   
"We already established that--"   
"You're just taking her side because you love her!"   
Bucth was silent. Then he spoke softly.   
"I would never, ever, allow feelings to make me defy the Rose Seal or 'World's End'."   
Cassidy looked at him for the longest time. Then he said, "I am disappointed in you, Cassidy."   
He walked around and left the room. Cassidy felt her eyes fill with hot tears. She sat down at the table and held her head in her hands, letting her tears fall freely.   


To be continued....   
  
  
  


***Episode Eight*** 

  
Jessie and Brock walked from their last class to the East Hall. Brock had asked Jessie a million times about her hand, but she refused to tell him what happened. So, they walked in silence. Brock finally broke the quietness.   
"So, what are you gonna do when you get to your room?"   
Jessie shrugged.   
"I don't know. Study maybe. I thought I would take a look at the rest of East Hall. I hear there's a pretty big library somewhere."   
She now had Brock's attention.   
"Library?"   
Brock loved books. He wanted to know everything and everything. Which was why it annoyed him so much that she wouldn't tell him what happened to her hand.   
"Yeah."   
"Maybe I'll join you in that search."   
Jessie smiled.   
"And I thought you were afraid of coming into the "haunted" hall."   
Brock puffed out his chest.   
"Me? Afraid? Not likely."   
Jessie rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah right..." 

Jessie stood in front of the great double doors that led to the library. She glanced back at Brock. He whimpered quietly, trembling.   
"Oh, get a grip!"   
Brock grabbed her hand, tightly. Jessie blinked.   
"That wasn't what I meant."   
Brock blushed brightly and removed his hand.   
"Uh..heh...sorry..."   
Jessie blinked again and turned back to the doors.   
"Well..here goes!"   
She reached out and took hold of the handle of the door. She held it for a second, then pulled the door open.   
She and Brock stepped into the big room. They looked around in awe. The library was full of many, many books. Everywhere you turned, books. Books on all kinds of things. Every book you could name. Brock was estatic.   
"Wow! I can't believe this! So many books! My gosh! I could....I could live here, man!!!"   
Jessie smiled as Brock went running about the room, looking at the books.   
"'Worlds' End' must want it's Rose Bride and betrothed to be well-read..." she muttered to herself.   
Brock faced her.   
"Whatcha say?"   
Jessie blushed.   
"Nothing, nothing!"   
Brock stared at her for a minute, then resumed his searching. Jessie wandered around the library, reading the titles of the books as she passed them.   
"Hey, Jessie! Jessie, come here!"   
Jessie turned around and sighed.   
"What is it?"   
"Just come here!"   
Jessie shrugged and went over to where he was. Brock stood in front of a large table.   
"What?"   
He pointed at the table. Jessie looked. On the table, there were many scrambled puzzle pieces. Jessie shrugged.   
"It's a puzzle...so what?"   
Brock looked at her.   
"What do you mean 'so what'? Doesn't it grip you with curiosity?"   
Jessie blinked.   
"No..not really..."   
Brock sweatdropped.   
"Geez....don't you wanna know what the puzzle looks like when it's all put together?"   
Jessie sighed.   
"Nope, sorry."   
Brock sighed.   
"Well, I do! I'm gonna find out what it is!"   
With that, he turned the puzzle and began to work.   
Jessie watched him for a few minutes.   
"You do that...I gotta go study. Got a math test tomorrow."   
Jessie turned and headed out of the library.   
"I swear...this lady gives too many math tests...."   


****** 

"Misty?"   
Misty looked up from her dinner.   
"Yes, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie stirred her drink with her straw.   
"Why don't you ever socialize with people?"   
Misty blinked.   
"What do you mean?"   
Jessie stopped stirring.   
"You know what I mean. I want you to talk to people. Make friends."   
Misty smiled softly.   
"You're tired of me already, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"No! Of course not! I just want you to have fun!"   
"But I do have fun...with you."   
Jessie smiled slightly.   
"Yeah but...I want you to meet other people...I want you to have other friends."   
Misty closed her eyes for a second.   
"A Rose Bride...has no need for friends.."   
Jessie stared at her with sad eyes.   
"Misty...."   
Misty smiled.   
"All I need is you, Miss Jessie! Your friendship is good enough for me!"   
Misty went back to eating her dinner and Jessie decided to drop the issue.   
For now.   


****** 

Ash slowly walked on the way to his dorm.   
_I hope Misty's happy with Jessie....._   
"Ash!! Ash, wait up!!"   
Ash turned around to see Jessie running up behind him. He smiled warmly.   
"Hello, Jessie."   
Jessie smiled back.   
"Hey! I wanted to ask you something."   
Ash nodded.   
"What is it?"   
"You like Misty, right?"   
Ash blinked and a slight blush crept across his face. Jessie smirked.   
"You don't even have to answer..I know. Well..I think it would be nice if you would take Misty out."   
" You mean..like on a date?"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Yeah. Talk to her, about her, not dueling, you know. Show her a good time."   
Ash smiled.   
"Well....I suppose there's no harm in that."   
Jessie gave him a thumbs-up sign.   
"Perfect! Pick her up tomorrow at six by the Student Council Rose Garden! Thanks a bunch! See ya!"   
Jessie turned and ran off.   
Ash blinked.   
_She sure is quick to get rid of Misty...._

****** 

"A....date?"   
Misty stared, wide-eyed at Jessie   
"Miss Jessie...you can't be serious...".   
Jessie smiled.   
"Of course I'm serious! I want you to have some fun!"   
"But, Miss Jessie--"   
Jessie held up her hand.   
"Nuh-uh! No buts! You're going and that's final! Understood?"   
Misty slowly smiled. How could she refuse?   
"All right, Miss Jessie. I'll go."   


Ash smiled to himself as he entered his dorm room.   
"A date...a date with Misty...I can't believe it...."   
"I can't either."   
Ash whirled around.   
"Cassidy?"   
Cassidy leaned against the wall beside the door. She smirked.   
"So..a date with Jessie's fiancee?"   
Ash held up his hands defensively.   
"It was Jessie's idea in the first place!"   
Cassidy nodded slowly.   
"I see...and..you agreed with her?"   
Ash lowered his hands.   
"Well....yes..."   
Cassidy closed her eyes.   
"You..are aware that's against the law of the Rose Seal, correct?"   
Ash nodded.   
"I'm aware.."   
"And you're still willing to do it....shameful...What will Butch think?"   
Ash gulped.   
"Cassidy...you wouldn't...tell him...would you?"   
Cassidy opened her eyes and stared straight into his.   
"Wouldn't I, Ash?"   
Ash held her stare.....but slowly...lowered his gaze to the floor.   


****** 

Misty stood by the Rose Garden. She was smiling happily. Although she had tried to protest with Miss Jessie about this date, she was actually very happy with it. She looked down at her watch. It was six now. Ash would be here soon. She could barely contain the joy. Butterflies fluttered around inside her.   
She waited.   
And waited.   
And waited.   
And waited for what seemed like an eternity.   
And he never came.   
Misty's smile faded, the butterflies left, and the joy vanished.   
A single tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
  


To be continued.   
  
  
  
  



	5. RGJessie Part Five

Revolutionary Girl Jessie 

Episode Nine : Something Eternal   
Episode Ten : The Meeting...and the Confession   
  


***Episode Nine*** 

  
  


Jessie hummed happily and she flipped through the pages of her math textbook.   
_I can't believe it! I'm so happy with myself! Finally Misty can get out and have some fun with someone!_   
The door opened quietly.   
Jessie, unaware of another presence, laughed happily to herself.   
"I'm glad to see you so happy, Miss Jessie."   
Jessie stopped and whirled around. Misty stood in front of the door, smiling warmly.   
Jessie blinked.   
"Misty? What are you doing back so soon?"   
Misty went into the kitchen.   
"Back so soon from what?" She asked over her shoulder.   
Jessie stood and followed her.   
"You know! From your date!"   
Misty continued smiling.   
"Date?"   
Jessie put her hands on Misty's shoulders and whirled her around to face her.   
"Your date with Ash!"   
Misty closed her eyes as she smiled.   
"Oh, that date."   
Jessie nodded.   
"Yeah, that date."   
Misty opened her eyes and cocked her head.   
"Ash didn't show up."   
Jessie stared at Misty. There was silence.   
"He...he didn't show?"   
Misty shook her head. Jessie slowly ran her hands down Misty's shoulders and arms until she slid them off. Misty smiled softly at her. Jessie was stunned.   
"Don't look so shocked, Miss Jessie. Ash was probably just very busy and he couldn't make time for me. Maybe something else came up."   
She shrugged.   
"It's really no big deal."   
Jessie frowned.   
"No big deal? No big deal?! He stood you up!"   
Misty giggled.   
"Miss Jessie, you're acting like it was your date, not mine."   
Jessie blinked.   
"What?"   
Misty placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder.   
"I think you wanted me to go on this date more than I did."   
Misty turned back to the kitchen counter and started to cooking their dinner. Jessie said nothing and walked back into the front room. She sunk down to the floor.   
Was that true? Did she really want this more than Misty? Probably...   
_But I'm doing this for Misty! I'm just looking out for her best interests!_   
"But...is that her best interest?"   
Jessie was starting to get a headache. She was extremely confused.   
And she was angry.   
Angry with Ash.   


  


****** 

Ash sat in the middle of the Duelers' Field. His practice stick was propped up against him. His brown eyes were focused on the ground, overflowing with tears. He hated himself for standing Misty up...but he had no choice, right?   
The laws of the Rose Seal are absolute, right?   
He was doing the right thing....right?   
_Oh Misty..I swear if I could turn back time and change one thing....it would've been tonight...._   
"Ash."   
Ash sat up at full attention. Gary was walking steadily up the stairs to the field. Ash looked away for a second and quickly brushed away his tears. Gary stood beside him.   
"What brings you up here tonight?"   
Ash looked up at him and smiled.   
"Oh, I just came up to think, you know, meditate."   
Gary nodded.   
"I see."   
"What about you?"   
"I come up here every night."   
Ash blinked.   
"How come?"   
Gary didn't answer him. His gaze drifted up to the castle.   
"Ash, tell me...have you ever dreamed of something eternal?"   
Ash blinked and stared at Gary.   
"Something eternal? I don't know...like what?"   
Gary answer that, either.   
"That's what I want. What I'm dueling for. What we're all dueling for."   
"Something eternal?"   
Gary nodded.   
"Yes..something eternal. I've always wanted it, always dreamed of it. With the Rose Bride, I can reach it...I was close to it too....until that..that girl came...Jessie.."   
He said the name in disgust.   
Ash said nothing. He looked up at the castle.   
"Up there..lies what we're dueling for. Something eternal rests up there. Only one of us will reach it with the Rose Bride....and it will be me."   


  


****** 

  
  


Brock looked a mess. His hair was all messed up. He had circles under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled. He was out of breath. But he was smiling.   
Jessie stared at him.   
"You look like you're dead..."   
"I'm not."   
"Well, yeah, I figured...why--"   
He cut her off.   
"I finished it!"   
Jessie blinked.   
"Finished what?"   
Brock facefaulted.   
"The puzzle!"   
Jessie frowned.   
"Oh..is that all?"   
Brock stared at her.   
"Is..that..all........................"   
He passed out.   
Jessie rolled her eyes and grabbed his feet. She dragged him inside and laid him on the couch.   
"Goodnight, Brocky-boy."   
Jessie turned to go back into her bedroom. But something in the back of her head stopped her.   
_Brock could've gone back to his dorm and slept in his bed...instead he came here just tell me he finished that puzzle...I should at least go down and look at it..._   
She got a jacket and put it on over her nightgown. Not that it really mattered. No one would be down there, anyway.   


Jessie pulled open the large doors of the library. She walked into the room quietly. It was silent and she didn't disturb the peacefulness. But it wasn't really peaceful. It was kind of scary in a way. Jessie shivered.   
_For some reason..the library is giving me the chills tonight...let me hurry up and look at this thing..._   
Jessie saw the table and sighed with relief.   
"There it is.." she whispered.   
She walked up to the table and looked down at the completed puzzle.   
Jessie rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.   
She wasn't.   
She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.   
She wasn't.   
It was real. It was a real, true-to-life puzzle right in front of her.   
The castle in the air.   
Duelers' Field.   
And the sword.   
Her sword.   
Sword of Kojiro.   
The puzzle showed the Duelers' Field with the castle floating above it and the sword in the middle of it all. If she was wearing 3D goggles, the sword would've looked like it was coming out at her.   
Jessie didn't care about getting out of the library.   
She suddenly wasn't sleepy anymore.   
She wasn't afraid anymore.....   
**::CRASH::**   
Until now...   
Jessie whirled around. There was someone else in here! Those books hadn't accidentally fallen.   
"Who's there!!? Show yourself!!"   
Her blue eyes searched the room for any sign of life. After awhile, she stopped. But she was still tense. She turned uneasily back to the puzzle. Her eyes widened.   
The sword was gone from the puzzle.   
_But how could that be? It was there just a minute ago!_   
"Your sword is gone...I suggest you go after it."   
Jessie turned around again.   
"What?"   
"Duelers' Field."   
"Who are you? Where are you???"   
No one answered. Jessie sighed quietly.   
"I don't understand..."   
"Jessie!!"   
Jessie screamed at the suddenness of the yell. She whirled around to ran smack-dab into Brock. For a full second, their lips touched. Jessie jumped back, red with embarrassment. Brock was blushing furiously, for a slightly different reason.   
"What is it?!"   
She gripped her jacket around her tighter. Brock, still slightly dazed, blinked.   
"What?"   
Jessie scowled, still red.   
"Why did you come down here?"   
Brock lit up.   
"Oh yeah! Something happened to that girl!"   
Jessie sweatdropped.   
"That girl...that's descriptive."   
Brock shrugged.   
"You know...that girl you room with."   
Jessie's eyes widened.   
"Misty? What happened?"   
"I heard her scream."   
_Scream?_   
"Why did she scream?"   
Brock shook his head.   
"I don't know. I didn't know what to do so I came down here to tell you."   
Jessie rushed past him and ran out of the library.   
Brock stayed behind. Two trembling fingers reached up and touched his lips gently.   
"Wow...."   


  


****** 

  
  


Jessie had no time to change into uniform. As much as she didn't want to be seen in her nightgown. Misty's safety was more important. Jessie's heart raced.   
When she had reached Misty's room, she wasn't there. Thinking back on what the voice in the library had told her, she decided to make a run for the Duelers' Field. 

"MISS JESSIE!!!!!"   
Gary struck Misty hard.   
"Will you shut up?!"   
Misty looked at Gary with tear-filled eyes.   
"Why are you doing this? You know it's forbidden for me to be in the Duelers' Woods when there's not a duel! Especially without the current victor!"   
Gary held her tightly against him.   
"But tonight...tonight is special. Tonight the castle comes down."   
Misty stared at him.   
"The castle?"   
Gary nodded.   
"Yes, the castle. It will come down from the air tonight, and when it does...we will be there to enter it and find that something....something eternal. It will be ours, yours and mine."   
Misty said nothing, just cried as he dragged her up the stairs to the field.   
_Oh..Miss Jessie...please come and save me...._   
"GARY!!!!"   
Misty turned her head. She smiled happily and her face lit up.   
"Miss Jessie!!"   
Gary kept walking.   
"Leave us, Jessie. Tonight Misty and I embrace eternity together."   
Jessie caught up with them and grabbed Misty's arm.   
"Maybe Misty doesn't want to! Have you ever really considered her feelings?!"   
Gary turned and glared at Jessie.   
"Of course I have! Misty's feelings are the reason I'm here! She yearns for something eternal like I do! And tonight we shall have eternity! We shall have--"   
The was a loud rumbling noise. Gary, Jessie, and Misty looked up at the castle.   
It was moving.   
The castle was coming down.   
  
  


To be continued...   


  


***Episode Ten*** 

"Miss Jessie!!"   
Gary was staring at the castle with a look of pure happiness.   
"Finally...finally it's happening...that something eternal I've been waiting for..."   
Jessie had no idea what was going on.   
"I don't understand! Why is it coming down?! What IS something eternal?!"   
Suddenly, Gary's happiness was shattered.   
The castle wasn't just coming down.   
It was falling down.   
Falling apart like an old toy.   
Jessie grabbed Misty's arm again and pulled her into her, running quickly from the field. She looked over her shoulder.   
"Gary!! Come on!!! You'll get killed of you just stand there!!!!"   
Gary couldn't hear them. Or maybe he just didn't want to.   
He didn't want to believe that what he had waited for...for so long was falling apart..literally.   
Jessie and Misty stopped at the stairs, where they would be safe. Jessie turned around to see Gary still standing where he had been, staring up at the crumbling castle. Jessie sighed.   
"Stay here, Misty."   
She ran back towards Gary.   
"Miss Jessie!!! Be careful!!"   
Jessie grabbed Gary's arms.   
"Come on!!!"   
She tried to pull him, but he wouldn't budge. It was like he was glued to the spot.   
"Gary!!!!!"   
"Miss Jessie!!!!!!!"   
Jessie looked up. A tower from the castle was falling straight towards them. Jessie's heart pounded and her mind raced.   
_No...I'm gonna die....I can't leave Gary...Misty.....Brock....Valerie.....my prince....help me!!!!! I can't die now!!!!_   
Jessie squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the pain and darkness.   
But that wasn't what she felt at all.   
Instead, she felt a warm sensation rush through her. And a wonderful scent.   
White roses.   
Then she blacked out. 

"Miss Jessie?! Miss Jessie, please wake up!"   
"Jessie? Jessie, open your eyes!"   
Jessie stirred. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She saw three people hovering over her.   
_Am I dead..? Are these people...are they angels?_   
As her vision came into focus, she saw that they weren't angels, but Misty, Brock, and Butch. They smiled as she came to.   
"Miss Jessie!"   
"You're all right!"   
"I was worried."   
Jessie blinked and looked around. She was in the academy's hospital. She remembered it from visiting Valerie once when she had broken her arm in the beginning of the year. Jessie sat up.   
"nnh....I feel like I've been run over by a stampede...."   
"You've been unconscious for three days."   
Jessie's eyes widened.   
"Three days?!"   
Brock nodded.   
"Yeah..whatever hit your head must've hit you hard."   
Jessie nodded slightly.   
"Yeah..I guess so.....huh?"   
She stared outside the window of her room. Brock raised an eyebrow.   
"uh...Jessie?"   
Jessie couldn't answer. Standing outside her room was a guy. THE guy. The guy who saved her at the dance. His blue hair fell perfectly onto his shoulders and his emerald eyes shone.   
_My...my prince...._   
Brock, Misty, and Butch turned to where she was looking.   
"uh....do you know that guy, Jessie?" Brock asked.   
Jessie didn't know what to say. She didn't think she could speak. Butch stared at him, solemnly.   
The guy, who had been looking at Jessie, now looked at Butch and they held each other's stares. Finally, the guy turned and left the hall outside her room. Jessie wanted to jump out of the bed and run after him, but she didn't move.   


  


****** 

  
  


Valerie leaned against the railing of the bridge. She stared into the sky. Sighing, she looked around for any sign of Jessie.   
"What could she doing?! I've haven't seen her in...in like forever!"   
She stomped her foot in frustration.   
"Why is she avoiding me?"   
"Miss Jessie!"   
Valerie perked up.   
"Huh?"   
She turned around and looked down. Her eyes lit up. There she was! Jessie, her love!   
Valerie watched Jessie walk down the path. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.   
She watched as Misty ran up to Jessie and practically leaped into Jessie's arms. Valerie expected Jessie to push her away, hit her, or at least look disgusted.   
But no.   
Jessie returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Misty's waist.   
Valerie turned from the scene, choking back tears. She ran all the way to her dorm. 

Misty sobbed uncontrollably into Jessie's shoulder. Jessie stroked her hair gently.   
"What did he do to you? Did he hit you?"   
Misty nodded, crying too hard to reply. Jessie narrowed her eyes.   
"Geez...I'm getting really sick of this Gary..."   
Misty sniffed.   
"It wasn't Gary..."   
Jessie pulled away slightly to look at her.   
"It....wasn't Gary? Then who..?"   
Misty wiped away her tears.   
"It was Ash..," she replied quietly.   
Jessie felt a rush of rage through her.   
"Ash?! Why that no-good, dirty rotten, date-stander-upper jerk!!!!!"   
Misty blinked as she watched Jessie storm off the way she had come.   
"Miss Jessie...?"   


"ASH!!!!!!!!"   
Ash stopped walking and turned around. Jessie was coming up to him, and she didn't look happy. Ash raised an eyebrow as Jessie stood in front of him. For awhile, she did nothing, just stood there, glaring at the ground. Ash blinked, waiting.   
"You. Make. Me.. Sick."   
"Huh?"   
**::THWACK::**   
Ash's eyes widened in shock as his cheek burned in pain.   
_She...she slapped me....not even my own mother slapped me...._.   
Jessie scowled. She grabbed his collar.   
"You've got some nerve! Making dates and breaking them! And then hitting Misty! I thought you were nice! What's gotten into you!? I thought you had some respect for Misty!"   
Ash calmly removed Jessie's hands from his collar.   
"Respect? Why should I show her respect? She just the Rose Bride. She doesn't mean anything."   
Jessie narrowed her eyes.   
"How dare you say that about her?! You should show respect for everyone! And she is worth something! Everyone is!"   
Jessie paused.   
"Though I must say...you're not as worthy as I originally thought you were."   
Jessie turned swiftly and walked away. Ash stared after her silently. 

****** 

Jessie stood in front of the puzzle. The sword was back now. Everything was so complicated. She thought she had everything solved. She thought she could just keep winning duels until she found her prince. But now....   
_This strange puzzle....the voice in here....Ash's behavior....the castle coming down..something eternal.....Nothing is simple anymore! Well....I suppose it was never REALLY simple, but...._   
Jessie suddenly tensed, hearing footsteps behind her. She stood perfectly still.   
"Who's there?"   
"Do I have to tell you? The library's public, isn't it?"   
"Well...yes...but...."   
_That voice...it's the same voice I heard in here before when Misty was taken by Gary....and I heard it.....MY PRINCE!!!!!!! He has the same voice as my prince!!!_   
Jessie turned around slowly. Her heart skipped a beat and her voice caught in her throat. He was standing there. His blue hair, his emerald eyes, his regal posture....he was real...and he was right there. Jessie's blue eyes sparkled.   
"My...prince...."   
He raised an eyebrow.   
"Prince..?"   
"You....you rescued me when I was young....you gave me this.."   
She raised her hand to show the ring.   
"You sent me letters that led me here...and you rescued me again at a dance...."   
He blinked and cocked his hair.   
"Right.....now..who are you?"   
Jessie hung her head.   
_He doesn't remember.....or....maybe he isn't my prince at all....._.   
"My name's Jessie..."   
"I'm James."   
_James...at least I have a name now..._   
James turned towards the doors of the library and started towards them. Jessie looked up at him.   
"Where..."   
"I have a meeting to attend. Very important."   
He stopped and looked over his shoulder.   
"I'll try and catch you later..Jessie."   
Then, he left. Jessie sat down in a chair. She closed her eyes.   
_I don't understand....if he isn't my prince....then....oh, I don't know......James....._   
Jessie sighed.   
"Oh....I just don't understand anything anymore...." 

****** 

Jessie was silent all through dinner.   
"Is something wrong, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
_Yes, there's something wrong....my prince may not be real...._   
Misty looked at her with sad, concerned eyes, but said nothing more about the issue. 

Jessie tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She looked out the window at the night sky.   
_I need some air...._   
She got out of bed and threw on her jacket. She stepped out into the cool hall and went down the stairs.   
She went outside. The night breeze caressed her hair and it felt good to her. She started walking. She had no idea where she was going...well, almost no idea.   
She walked quietly into the Student Council Rose Garden. She leaned against the wall and stared at the flowers. The white roses....   
"Have you sent the new letters out?"   
Jessie blinked and looked around. She could hear voices talking not far from her.   
"Yes. The new duelists will be here tomorrow."   
_New duelists?_   
"Wait...are we saying we don't want Jessie Parker to reach the castle?"   
Jessie's heart sped up.   
_That's James' voice!_   
"Listen, James. We don't care who reaches the castle. Jessie, Ash, Butch, these new students..even you could reach it if you wanted. As long as one of them does."   
"So...why are we sending new duelists?"   
"In case the current victor is not worthy enough."   
_Worthy enough?_   
"All right. Meeting adjourned."   
She listened to them leave one by one. She didn't understand what they were talking about. She stepped out from behind the roses to leave.   
"Jessie?'   
Jessie froze. She turned around.   
"James?"   
The two stared at each other. Jessie blushed and wrapped her jacket tighter around herself.   
"What are you...doing in here?"   
Jessie swallowed.   
"Doesn't matter. Look, I know you know about what I asked you about in the library. The letters I received, the ring, the dance."   
She stepped up to him.   
"I want answers, James. I want them now. If I'm gonna be a pawn in World's End's game of chess..then I have a right to know the game plan."   
James said nothing, just held her eyes with his. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"You're right...you do have a right to know. Okay...I'll tell you...Jessie..."   


End of Season One of Revolutionary Girl Jessie.   
The Absolute Destiny Apocalypse.   
To be continued.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. RGJessie Season 2

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season II 

Episode One : Dark Roses   
Episode Two : Dark Duels 

***Episode One*** 

  


Jessie held the warm mug between her hands and stared into the tea. James sat down across from her. Jessie glanced around at James' dorm. James said nothing for awhile and they just sat in silence.   
"So...you gonna tell me what's going on?"   
James nodded.   
"Yeah..I'm gonna tell you..Worlds' End is a group dedicated to sending out students at Ohtori Academy to reach the castle in the air. They want the students to go into the castle and obtain eternity and the power of Kojiro...."   
"What is with this eternity thing? What is this something eternal? What is the power of Kojiro?"   
James looked at her.   
"That I cannot tell you."   
"Why not?!"   
"Because I don't know."   
Jessie looked back down at her drink.   
"Oh..."   
James leaned back in his seat.   
"I'm just the guy who brings people here."   
Jessie looked up at him again.   
"Did...did you.....bring me here?"   
James stared into her eyes and nodded slowly.   
"All those letters...were from you?"   
James nodded again.   
Jessie's dream fell.   
James noted her expression.   
"What's wrong?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"Its...it's nothing...."   
She stood up.   
"I...It's late..I should go....Thanks for your time."   
James stood up too.   
"Let me walk you."   
"You don't have to..."   
James walked in front of her and opened the door.   
"But I want to."   
Jessie looked at him.   
_He certaintly has prince-type qualities..._.   
She allowed herself to smile.   
"All right. You can walk me." 

Jessie and James walked in silence. Jessie felt that her heart had been ripped up into a million pieces, chewed up, and spit out. The letters she had received..hadn't been from her prince, at all. But..   
"What about this ring?"   
James looked over at her.   
"What?"   
Jessie held up her hand.   
"The ring. I know you didn't give me this."   
James shrugged.   
"Probably one of Worlds' End council members."   
The pieces of Jessie's heart just went through a paper shredder. 

Jessie and James stopped at the door of the East Hall. Jessie looked over at him.   
"Thanks."   
"For what?"   
Jessie shrugged.   
"Telling me this. It..."   
She paused.   
"....thanks..."   
She turned and and opened the door. Before she went inside, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face James.   
"Jessie...just be careful.."   
Jessie looked at him, confused.   
"What do you mean?"   
James looked into her eyes.   
"This new group that's coming, the Dark Roses, are tough. Extremely tough. They duel with no mercy. I want you to be careful."   
Jessie blinked. James blushed slightly.   
"I know Worlds' End members aren't supposed to take sides....but...I don't know...something about you...just...."   
He stopped. Jessie smiled slowly.   
"Goodnight, James. I'll catch you later?"   
James returned the smile and nodded, removing his hand from her shoulder. Jessie turned back and went inside. 

****** 

Butch stood in the rose garden. He held a white rose up to his face and inhaled the fragrance. Beside him stood a man with long, platinum hair that fell down to his back.   
"Jessie Parker..is your current victor, correct?"   
Butch nodded.   
"Yes, that is correct. Jessie is an amazing duelist."   
Butch looked over at him.   
"Your duelists may have a hard time with her, Rhohun."   
Rhohun chuckled.   
"My duelists never have problems."   
Butch chuckled as well.   
"We'll see. We shall see."   
Rhohun nodded.   
"Indeed." 

****** 

Jessie wrapped her arms around her waist. Her crimson hair flowed gently behind her. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze blow onto her face.   
"My prince....truly doesn't exist..."   
She felt a single tear roll down her face softly.   
"Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie almost fell on the East Hall roof. She looked over her shoulder.Misty stood behind her, her hair and nightgown flowing in the wind.   
"Is something wrong, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie looked away from Misty and out into the starry sky.   
"Misty....have you ever had a dream..that you thought would come true...then you realized this dream was...never going to happen no matter what?"   
Misty blinked.   
"Well...no, Miss Jessie. The Rose Bride isn't supposed to have any dreams.."   
Jessie clenched her hands into fists.   
"I'm not asking 'the Rose Bride'! I'm asking Misty!"   
Misty stared at Jessie.   
"Miss Jessie....I am Misty, the Rose Bride..."   
Jessie shut her eyes.   
"No, you're Misty, the person! Not the object! Now, answer me!"   
Misty looked down.   
"I am the Rose Bride....and the Rose Bride is not allowed to have dreams."   
Jessie carefully turned to face her.   
"Misty, you are not just the Rose Bride! You are a living, breathing person! You weren't just put on this world to be some slave to a duelist!"   
Misty looked up at Jessie. Her eyes were brimming with tears.   
"My only purpose is to lead the victor duelist to the castle in the air. To something....something eternal. **That is my only purpose**."   
Jessie watched sadly as Misty turned and went back inside.   
"Misty...."   
Jessie ran a hand through her hair. She turned back at the star-filled sky.   
_I think...maybe everyone has a dream that becomes impossible..._   
She went back inside, finally. This one thought echoing in her head as she fell asleep. 

****** 

James twirled a single white rose slowly, staring up at the stars. A young woman stood beside him. Her dark eyes shone in the night.   
"So, who am I challenging?"   
James closed his eyes.   
"Jessie Parker."   
She smirked.   
"Jessie Parker, eh? Well, Miss Parker better watch out."   
She laughed loudly and leaned her head over onto James' shoulder. James sweatdropped and opened his eyes.   
"She won't be that easy to beat, Melane."   
Melane stood her head up and grinned.   
"Oh no? Well, I like a challenge."   
She grabbed her sword which had been leaning by her side. She turned and walked off, waving.   
James closed his eyes again and twirled the rose slowly.   
"A challenge is what you'll most definitely be getting..."   
  


To be continued..   


***Episode Two*** 

  
  


Jessie leaned against the wall of the East Hall. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore a white T-shirt instead of her usual black uniform shirt. She still wore her red shorts. The summer heat was almost unbearable. She stared out ahead of her into the sun. The sun had never been particularly painful to her eyes. She preferred stars, though...   
"Jessie?"   
Jessie blinked and looked away from the sun. James walked up to her.   
"Hi."   
He nodded.   
"Hi. I have a message for you."   
He handed her a slip of piece. Jessie took it and read it aloud.   
"I, Melane Miho, challenge you, Jessie Parker, to a duel. Meet me. Duelers' Woods, at five."   
Jessie sighed.   
"What's the point...." she muttered.   
James blinked.   
"What?"   
Jessie leaned her head against the wall.   
"I said, what's the point? I have no reason to be dueling...I don't wish to duel..."   
James looked at her.   
"As the current victor you have to accept the duel.."   
Jessie balled the note up.   
"I don't have to accept anything! I never agreed to this! I have a right to decide if I want to duel or not!"   
She stuffed the paper in his hand.   
"If they want the Rose Bride so much, they can have her!"   
She turned and stormed inside. James blinked and looked at the balled up paper. He stood in silence for awhile, then sighed. He turned and started to walk away.   
"What a peculiar girl...." 

****** 

"What?! She won't accept the challenge?!"   
Butch grabbed James' shoulders and shook him.   
"What are you saying?!"   
James shrugged Butch's hands off him.   
"I'm telling you what she told me."   
Butch scowled.   
"I don't believe you. You probably didn't even give her the note. You probably want the Rose Bride yourself."   
"I'm just telling you what she said! I have no desire to have the Rose Bride! That's the stupidest--"   
"Boys, boys, relax."   
Butch and James faced Rhohun.   
"If the lady does not wish to duel...she does not have to."   
"But the laws of the Rose Seal states--"   
"--that the current victor of the duels MUST accept every challenge. I'm aware of that, James. She will duel."   
James and Butch blinked.   
"But...you said--"   
"She will duel."   
Rhohun nodded and bowed slightly before taking his leave. James and Butch watched him go in confusion.   
"I don't....get it.."   
Butch glanced at James.   
"And you never will."   
James locked eyes with him.   
"Like you can talk. You don't get it either."   
"All I do know is...Jessie Parker is a very unpredictable young lady."   
James nodded in agreement.   
"She sure is..."   
Bucth smiled.   
"But I will solve her mystery..."   
James raised an eyebrow.   
"What?"   
"She will be my girl. She will belong to me."   
James looked at him.   
"It seems to me like Jessie Parker isn't the kind of girl who'll belong to anybody. Especially not playboys."   
Butch narrowed his eyes.   
"What did you call me?"   
James started to walk out.   
"Nothing....playboy."   
Butch growled silently seething.   
"I can't stand you..."   
"The feeling is mutual, Butch!" James called over his shoulder as he left.   
Bucth clenched his hands into fists. He turned and walked over to the window. He could slightly see his reflection. His hair and eyes shone in the sunlight. His posture was elegant. He smirked.   
"I'm more of a prince then that James will ever be. I'll be Jessie's prince." 

****** 

Jessie laid on her back in her room. She stared up at the ceiling.   
"I should probably go to that duel....They might track me down and kill me or something if I don't...."   
She sat up and sighed.   
"I don't have a need to duel anymore, though....I'll just lose on purpose like I did with Ash that first time."   
She opened her closet and changed into her uniform shirt.   
"Misty?"   
Misty stepped into her room.   
"Yes, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie turned to face her.   
"We've got a duel." 

****** 

Melane stood in Duelers' Field, propped up with her sword. Butch and James stood alittle ways away to watch the duel. Butch cast James a sideways glance.   
"Since when did you decide to watch the duels?"   
James was looking over at Jessie, who was entering the field with Misty.   
"Since I got interested..."   
Butch raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.   
Misty placed a white rose on Jessie's breast pocket and a green one on Melane's. She stood between the two girls. She brought her hands together.   
"Sword of the Rose...the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me...answer your master and show yourself now."   
Melane watched calmly as the handle of the sword appeared at Misty's chest. Misty leaned back into Jessie's arms and Jessie reached over and pulled it out.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
Melane gripped her sword tightly and lunged at Jessie. Jessie held her sword out and knocked her blade against Melane's. Melane lashed at her and Jessie blocked again. Misty stood aside and watched Jessie. Something was wrong. Jessie's eyes usually held a look of determination. Today her eyes weren't even locked with her opponents'.   
_Miss Jessie...._.   
Melane's sword clashed against Jessie's roughly, knocking it up into the air. Jessie made no attempt to grab it. She stood, waiting for Melane to knock off her rose.   
A light from the castle fell down, and time seemed to stand still.   
A shadow of a man floated down and seemed to almost fall into Jessie.   
_Why are you giving up? Have you lost your noble heart? Your faith? I still believe in you. I'll never give up on you. Why are you giving up on me...?_   
The light vanished and time fell back into step. Jessie's eyes flashed brightly. She reached up and grabbed her sword. She quickly knocked it against Melane's sword before she knocked off her rose.   
Misty smiled, seeing that familiar spark in Jessie's eyes.   
Jessie fought roughly yet gracefully. Melane tried to keep up with Jessie's attacks and advances, but Jessie was faster. Jessie's blade knocked against Melane's, knocking it sideways. Melane's grip loosened and while she tried to regain her grip, Jessie swiftly knocked the rose off her chest. Melane froze. She gripped her sword's handle and looked at the falling petals of her rose. Jessie extended her hand. Melane looked up and silently shook it.   
Butch smiled.   
"I knew Jessie would come and duel. She's the greatest duelist we've got...besides me, that is."   
James wasn't listening. He was looking up at the castle. Surely he wasn't the only one who saw that light...it had been so bright and brilliant. And Jessie had fought differently then before the light had shown. He felt Butch elbow him.   
"Are you listening to me?"   
James nodded slowly, looking away from the castle and at Jessie. Her eyes shone, almost as brilliantly and brightly as the light that shone down.   
Jessie handed Misty the sword and turned to where Butch always stood.   
_James? I didn't even know he was here..._   
She smiled and waved at him.   
Butch smiled and waved back. James sweatdropped and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at the castle.   
_There's something up there...something World's End is not telling me...I'm going to find out what it is...._   
His gaze returned to Jessie.   
_And Jessie Parker....is going to help me...._   
  


To be continued...   


  
  
  



	7. RGJessie Part Seven

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season II 

Episode Three : Dark Membership   
Episode Four : Dark Vengeance   


***Episode Three*** 

  


Jessie's sword clanged roughly against her opponent's. The sun shone brightly on the white rose on her breast pocket and Nami's green rose.   
Nami. The second duelist in this new Dark Roses group. She was very tough. The duel had started five minutes ago and it was still going strong.   
_This girl's good....but I won't lose to her_.   
Misty's eyes went back and forth between the two. A tiny smile was on her face. Jessie had been dueling with more strength and agility since her duel with Melane. Misty didn't know what that strange light coming down from the castle had been...but it had done something to Jessie.   
James watched the duel silently. Truthfully, he had never been too interested in this whole thing. Castles in the sky, something eternal, the Rose Seal and the Rose Bride--he didn't believe a bit of it. Well, now he thought there might be a remote possibility these things could be real. Ever since he saw that light from the castle...he couldn't get it off his mind.   
Butch looked over at James. The sun was shining down on everyone, making their eyes shine. But James' eyes held a dull, glassy sheen. Butch raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. James felt his eyes and looked at him.   
"What?"   
Butch shook his head.   
"Enjoying the view?"   
James shrugged and looked back at the duel. Butch's gaze returned to the two girls as well.   
"Big brother!!!"   
Melody came running up the stairs and ran straight into Nami. Nami tripped up and bumped into Jessie. Jessie tried to regain her balance, but started to fall backwards. Butch made a move to go catch her, but James was way ahead of him. Jessie blinked. She was tilted backwards on the heels of her feet, leaning into James' arms. Melody and Nami were in a small heap in front of her. She felt a small blush spread across her face as she stood up straight.   
"uh..thanks..."   
James smiled softly and nodded.   
"Don't mention it."   
Melody untangled herself and ran up to Butch.   
"Big brother, there you are!"   
She threw her arms around his waist.   
"I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!!"   
Butch smiled slightly.   
"Well..you've found me. I just wish you hadn't made such a...mess..when you came..."   
She looked up at him, eyes sparkling.   
"I couldn't help it!! I haven't seen you in so long!!"   
She buried her head in his chest.   
"I missed you, big brother..."   
Jessie watched them.   
"She sure does idolizes him, huh...?"   
James reached down and picked up her sword. He held it out to her. Jessie turned to face him.   
"Oh, thanks!"   
She reached out and took the hilt of the sword, her hand covering his.   
At the moment their hands made contact, another light shone down from the castle, just on the two of them. Their eyes locked for a split second, then they looked up at the castle. The light vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Jessie moved her hand so James could let go of the sword.   
Misty stared up at the castle.   
Jessie smiled at James then turned to Nami.   
"Ready to end this?"   
Nami lay on the ground, twitching. James looked at her.   
"Nami?"   
Nami looked up at them.   
"I..give...up...."   
With that said, she passed out. Jessie and James sweatdropped. Jessie gently swiped Nami's rose off with her sword.   
"Well....that's that..."   
Butch gently unwrapped Melody's arms from around him and stepped out towards Jessie. Melody followed. Butch looked down at Nami and sweatdropped. James looked at him.   
"It counts...right?"   
Butch nodded.   
"It counts...James, take her to the treatment center."   
James reached down and picked Nami up gently. He nodded to Jessie and turned, leaving the field. Jessie waved at him as he walked off. Butch took her hand.   
"You dueled beautifully today, Jessie."   
He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.   
"Just as you always do."   
Melody frowned and slapped Jessie's hand out of Butch's. Jessie looked over at Melody. Melody scowled at her. Butch put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Melody. That was not neccessary. Apologize to the lovely lady."   
Melody glared at Jessie.   
"I don't have to! I don't have to apologize!"   
She looked at Butch.   
"She's stealing you away from me, big brother!"   
Jessie raised an eyebrow.   
"And...I would do that because....?"   
Butch smoothed Melody's hair.   
"Don't be ridiculous. She's not stealing me from you. You know I'll always be there for you."   
"You haven't been! You haven't really talked to me! Not since she became a duelist!"   
Butch smiled softly at her.   
"Oh, Melody. You're being silly."   
"I am not!"   
She looked at Jessie.   
"I don't like her! Her or Misty! They're both horrible!"   
"Melody! Why say such awful things?"   
"She's trying to take you away from me!"   
Jessie stepped in.   
"Excuse me, but I do not want your brother!"   
**::THWACK::**   
Jessie's eyes widened slightly and she placed a hand on her burning cheek. Melody's hand remained suspended in the air. She scowled.   
"Shut up! I don't believe you! I know you're after my brother!"   
Butch grabbed Melody's arm and pulled her towards him.   
"That's enough Melody! When you go so far as to hitting the woman I love--"   
"LOVE?!"   
Jessie and Melody both stared at him in shock. Melody's eyes watered.   
"Big brother....you...you can't possibly mean..."   
She shook her head.   
"No! No, I won't believe it! She's done something to you! Some kind of magic or something, I know it!"   
Misty went over and stood beside Jessie. Jessie turned to her and put a hand on her back.   
"We--we'll be leaving now.."   
She and Misty headed for the stairway. Melody wrapped her arms around Butch.   
"You can't love her, big brother! You just can't!"   
"Why can't I?"   
"I hate her! I hate her!!!"   
Butch softly stroked her hair.   
"Melody, you need to calm down."   
Melody cried into his chest.   
"I hate her...." 

****** 

Jessie fingered the rose engraved on her ring, her head propped up on her chin. She sighed quietly.   
"My prince..."   
Misty stepped in, carrying a tray of tea. She set it down on the table in front of Jessie.   
"I made you some tea, Miss Jessie. I thought you might need to relax after today's duel."   
Jessie stared at her ring silently. Misty looked at her.   
"Miss Jessie?"   
"Hmm..?"   
"Are you...tired of me?"   
Jessie looked up at Misty.   
"Tired of you? No, I wouldn't say that...I'm just tired of dueling..."   
Misty smiled sadly.   
"If you wanted...I could leave. I could surrender myself to the Student Council president...You wouldn't have to duel anymore."   
Jessie shook her head slowly.   
"No, no. I don't want you to do that. I may not like dueling, but I have to do it....I have to..in order to reach my prince..."   
Misty blinked.   
"Your prince?"   
Jessie stood up and headed for her room.   
"Don't worry about it."   
Misty watched her leave the room. She rubbed her upper arm and left the room.   
Misty went down to the library and pulled open the large doors. She stepped inside and went straight to the table with the puzzle on it. She stepped up to the puzzle and looked down at it. Her eyes sparkled as she ran her hand softly down the image.   
"Miss Jessie...you heart is almost noble enough....you'll find your prince, I'm sure of it..."   
"And you've already found YOUR prince."   
Misty jumped and whirled around.   
"G-Gary! You frightened me..."   
Gary stepped towards her.   
"You needn't be afraid of me. I wouldn't harm you..."   
He grabbed her arm. Misty's eyes widened.   
_No! Not again!_   
"G-Gary, please...you can't do this to me anymore...I..I belong to Miss Jessie now..."   
Gary raised his arm, threateningly.   
"You may belong to Jessie now! But you will be mine before long!"   
He paused and smiled evily.   
"I'll make you mine tonight..."   
He lowered his arm and pulled her close to him. Misty struggled to get free. He persisted and held her tightly with one hand, while he removed his shirt with the other.   
"Gary, please! Please stop this!"   
"Don't try to resist me! If your soul cannot be mine, your body will!"   
Misty felt tears forming in her eyes.   
"Gary...please let me go..."   
Gary reached for the zipper on the back of her dress.   
**::WHAM::**   
Gary's eyes widened slightly before closing. He fell forward onto Misty, knocking her backwards onto the floor. Misty groaned and looked over Gary's shoulder. James set down the chair he had used to knock Gary out. He grabbed Gary's shoulders and pulled him off Misty. He turned to the girl and extended his hand. Misty took his hand and he pulled her up.   
"Th-Thank you, James..."   
James flashed her a sparkling smile.   
"Don't mention it. What are princes for?"   
Misty laughed softly and smiled.   
"I wouldn't know. I never met one."   
James laughed and offered her his arm. Misty slipped her arm around his and let him walk her back to her and Jessie's room. 

****** 

Melody stepped into Butch's room. He sat on his bed, shuffling through some papers.   
"Big brother?"   
Butch looked up at her.   
"Yes, Melody?"   
Melody stepped in front of him.   
"Big brother...I want to join the Student Council...I want to be a duelist."   
Butch blinked.   
"Oh...well, Melody...you might be a bit too....young to duel, but I could allow you to join--"   
"But I wanna duel, big brother!"   
Butch sighed.   
"I'm sorry, Melody, but I cannot allow you to become a duel. Why would you want to, anyway?"   
Melody laughed nervously.   
"Oh, I just.....uh..."   
Butch crossed his arms.   
"It's about Jessie, isn't it? You want to become a duelist to duel Jessie, beat her, and gloat about it."   
Melody gasped.   
"Big brother! How could you accuse me of something like that?!"   
"Because I'm your brother and I know you too well. Now, I'm sorry. You are too young to be a duelist...and your intentions for becoming one are not honorable enough."   
Melody stared at him, fists clenched.   
"Fine! I don't need to be a duelist to beat Jessie....I'll do it without your help!"   
She turned swiftly and stormed out of his room. Butch sighed and looked back at his papers.   
  
Melody ranted under her breath as she stared at her textbook. She tensed and looked up, sensing someone else in the room. Rhohun leaned against her doorway, smiling softly at her.   
"Who...who are you?"   
Rhohun walked over to her.   
"Rhohun. Leader of the Dark Roses Dueling Team. I came to see your brother."   
"He...he's in his room."   
Rhohun nodded.   
"Oh, I know. I've seen him already. He told about you two's....discussion."   
Melody crossed her arms.   
"Hmph..."   
Rhohun smirked and chuckled.   
"What's so funny?!"   
Rhohun sat down beside her.   
"Nothing. You know...if you truly want to duel...and your brother won't let you, you can always come to me. I'll let you join the Dark Roses."   
Melody looked at him, eyes wide.   
"You will?"   
Rhohun nodded.   
"Of course."   
He cupped her chin in his hand.   
"You're a very lovely young woman. I don't see why your brother finds you too young."   
Melody blushed.   
"Such a blush."   
He brushed his thumb across her lips and stood up.   
"Just come see me if you want to join."   
He turned and headed for the door. Melody touched her lips and blinked.   
"Wait!"   
Rhohun stopped and faced her. Melody stood and went up to him.   
"I want to join."   
Rhohun smiled.   
"I thought you would."   
He reached inside his pocket and pulled a black bracelet with a red rose engraved on it. He took Melody's arm and slipped it on her wrist.   
"Welcome to the Dark Roses." 

****** 

Jessie slung her pack over her shoulder and looked up at the sky. Misty held her books tightly and walked beside her.   
"So...James saved you, huh?"   
Misty nodded.   
"Yes, Miss Jessie."   
Jessie smiled.   
"I should go thank him..."   
She chuckled.   
"I guess chivalry isn't dead, after all..."   
_And my dream isn't either..._   
"Jessie!"   
Jessie stopped and turned around. Melody stood behind her, a sword in hand. She held it up and pointed it towards her.   
"I'm the newest member of the Dark Roses! And I challenge you to a duel!"   
  


To be continued...   
  
  
  


Author's Note.   
Okay, I just have to say something real quick. For those of you who are Gary fans, I hope I'm not "offending" any of you by putting him in this role. I, myself, like Gary and I think he's very sweet...even though he can be rather cocky.I just want to say that I don't think Gary would ever do anything like he did in the episodes, or any of the episodes, for that matter.   
Also, I know that I've been saying "the handle of the sword" in these episodes. I now know what it's really called and I will be calling it "the hilt of the sword" from now on.   
That said, continue on.   
  
  


***Episode Four*** 

  


Butch stood, arms crossed, between James and Rhohun.   
"Rhohun, I told you. Melody's only dueling so she can brag about beating Jessie..."   
James crossed his arms too.   
"If she beats Jessie, that is."   
Rhohun also crossed his arms.   
"I believe Melody has alot of potential. She could do whatever she wants. Maybe she won't beat Miss Parker today, but who knows? With some training, a re-match may end differently."   
Misty stood between Jessie and Melody. She brought her hands together and closed her eyes.   
"Sword of the Rose...the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me...answer your master and show yourself now."   
The hilt of the sword appeared at her chest and she leaned back into Jessie's arms. Jessie reached over and pulled the sword out.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
Melody gripped her sword and lunged swiftly at Jessie. Jessie brought her sword up and blocked her attack. Melody lashed at her again and Jessie knocked her blade against her's.   
The two dueled fiercely.   
"You're good," Jessie commented.   
Melody knocked her blade roughly against Jessie's.   
"Of course I am! I've been watching my brother duel and practice all my life! I've learned from him! He's my prince! My prince is the best! And now today, in front of my prince, I will defeat you and prove I'm better than you'll ever be!"   
Jessie's eyes narrowed.   
"Don't count on it."   
Jessie knocked her blade out of the way and swiftly sliced the rose off Melody's chest. Melody froze and watched the rose fall to the ground. Jessie stepped up to her.   
"Melody. I understand that you admire your brother. That you look up to him more than anyone else in the world, that you'll do anything to make him proud of you. Please try to understand that I don't want to take that away. I don't want to do anything that would damage you and your brother's bond."   
Melody was silent. Jessie tentatively reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. Melody's eyes flashed and she lashed at Jessie with her sword. Jessie's gasped and jumped back as the blade ripped the rose off her. Melody glared at her and held her sword in an attack position.   
"Melody? What are you doing?! The duel's over!"   
"No! The duel's not over! The duel isn't over until I defeat you and I have my brother's attention all to myself!"   
"Melody..."   
Melody lunged at her, sword pointed at her. Jessie jumped back and held up her sword.   
"Melody, please! I don't want to fight you!"   
Melody lashed at her again. Jessie blocked her attack and took a few steps back.   
"Melody!"   
Melody kept attacking and walked towards her. Jessie blocked her attacks and kept walking back.   
"Butch! Make her stop, please!"   
Butch stared at Melody. His eyes watched her every move, her every advance. James looked at him.   
"Aren't you going to do anything?!"   
Butch didn't answer. He continued watching Melody. James narrowed his eyes.   
Melody had Jessie against a wall. A dark shadow covered her face.   
"Melody, please! Stop!"   
Melody managed to knock Jessie's sword out of her hand. Jessie watched it as it fell away from her, out of her reach. She looked back at Melody, eyes wide with fear. Melody raised her sword to attack once more. Jessie squeezed her eyes shut. Melody's sword came towards her like a speeding bullet...and stopped right before it hit her. Jessie opened her eyes.   
James had grabbed Melody's arm from behind, stopping her from attacking Jessie. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. Melody frowned and struggled to get free, but James held her back tightly.   
Jessie went over to get her sword. She smiled at James.   
"Thank you."   
James smiled back.   
"Don't mention it."   
Jessie walked to Misty and handed her the sword. Misty looked at her.   
"You aren't hurt are you, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"No, I'm fine."   
Melody tried to pull out of James' grasp.   
"Let me go," she growled.   
"I don't think so."   
Rhohun stepped up to James. He watched Melody struggle for awhile. Then, he brought a hand up to James' neck. He grabbed him around his neck. James choked slightly and let go of Melody. Rhohun let go of his neck. James turned to him.   
"What..."   
Rhohun's eyes were narrowed.   
"You are not to get involved in duels, James."   
James stared at him in disbelief.   
"The duel was over!"   
"Melody said it wasn't."   
"Melody could've killed Jessie!"   
"So?"   
James turned back to Melody. Melody had started towards Jessie, sword raised. Rhohun covered James' mouth. James' eyes narrowed and he looked over at where Butch was. He wasn't there.   
James bit Rhohun's hand and jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. Rhohun let go and stumbled backwards a bit. James ran towards Jessie.   
"Jessie!!!!"   
Jessie turned around. Melody lunged and lashed her sword at her. Jessie and Misty closed her eyes and screamed.   
:**:SLICE::**   
Misty opened her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth. Jessie opened her eyes and gasped. Melody froze and dropped her sword. James stopped where he was and his eyes widened.   
Butch fell to the ground, his chest sliced and bleeding.   
Jessie kneeled down beside him.   
"Butch..."   
Melody stared at him. Rhohun walked over and stood next to James.   
"I suggest you go call the ambulance."   
James nodded, silently and ran out of the field.   
Butch looked at Jessie.   
"Are...you all right?"   
Jessie nodded and a few tears rolled down her cheek. Butch smiled slightly.   
"Crying? Over me? I'm flattered."   
Tears were streaming down Melody's face.   
"Big brother...big brother, why did you....why...."   
Butch looked at Melody.   
"Because I'm a prince."   


****** 

James and Rhohun stood in the doorway of Butch's hospital room. Ash and Cassidy stood on either side of his bed.   
"Now, I will not be in here too long. I will be released, but I will be in no condition to duel. If I am challenged by someone, I'll need someone to duel in my place. I want the two of you to have a duel to determine who will take my dueling place."   
Cassidy and Ash nodded. Butch looked over at his doorway.   
"James?"   
James looked at him.   
"Yeah?"   
"I want you to take them to the Dueling Field and watch their duel. Then come back to me with the victor."   
James usually didn't follow Butch's orders. But...since it was slightly his fault that he got hurt...   
"Okay."   
He and Rhohun stepped aside and let Ash and Cassidy walk out. James followed them out into the hospital hallway.   
As they walked down the hall, they passed Jessie and Misty. Jessie held a bouquet of roses.   
"Oh, James! Hang on a sec!"   
James stopped and turned to face her. Jessie pulled out three of the roses. She walked up to him and held them out to him.   
"These are for you. They're thanks for saving me."   
James smiled slightly.   
"Butch saved you, not me."   
Jessie blinked.   
"You both saved me. You first and then Butch. I wanted to thank both of you."   
James shook his head.   
"No. Give them all to Butch. He deserves them more than I do. After all, he's the one in the hospital."   
"But--"   
James waved and continued walking.   
"I'll catch you later, Jessie."   
Jessie watched him walk down the hall. She sighed and handed the roses to Misty. 

James stood to the side and watched Ash and Cassidy duel. His mind wasn't really on the duel, though.   
_Jessie's such a sweet girl...how could anyone possibly want to hurt her...? She's an excellent duelist...I have no doubts about her reaching the castle...She'll have to go through Butch, though..She can beat him...I know she can....Wait..wasn't I supposed to be doing something....hm...oh yes! The duel!_   
James snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated on Ash and Cassidy's duel. 

****** 

James stepped into Butch's hospital room. Cassidy followed him in. Butch looked over at them.   
"Ah! Cassidy won the duel!"   
James nodded. Cassidy kneeled down beside Butch.   
"I swear I will do my best to uphold your honor as head duelist."   
Butch smiled.   
"I know you will. I suspect Rhohun will be your next challenger. He has to duel the Student Council president after he duels the current victor. I don't think it should take too long for Jessie to reach him."   
Cassidy's eyes flashed at the mention of Jessie. She nodded. James turned and left the room.   
"You haven't been dismissed," Butch called after him.   
James stepped back in the room and crossed his arms. Butch counted to five in his head. He smiled cheerfully.   
"James, you're dismissed~!"   
James shot him a mean look and left. 

James stepped into his dorm room and flicked on the light. He shrugged off his World's End jacket and hung it on a chair. He ran a hand through his hair and he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to his desk. Sitting on it was a vase with white roses in it. James blinked and picked up the card, even though he knew who it was from. 

_James,_   
_ I don't give up! I'm incredibly stubborn! Don't you know that by now? You DID save me!!! And you've helped me before. I owe you much more than just these roses! ......okay, maybe I'm exaggerating...I'll see you later!_   
_Thanks again! ~Jessie_

James smiled, despite himself. He put the card down and looked at the roses again. He still didn't feel like he deserved them...but what could he do? Jessie was stubborn, just like she said.   
_Incredibly stubborn....but just as sweet..._   
He fingered on the soft roses.   
_Jessie Parker.....I think I'm falling for you...._

Jessie stood on the East Hall roof, staring up at the starry night sky. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle breeze to caress her face.   
_James is such a sweetheart....he's kind of charming too....and so chivalrous! Maybe...he's all the prince I need...._   
She opened her sapphire blue eyes slowly.   
_James....could I be falling for you?_

The castle in the air shined brightly like the stars. A lovely melody floated through the rooms gently. It was a piece written long ago called "The Rose Bride". In one of the rooms, there stood a vase with red roses in it. Amongst them there was a rosebud. As the music passed through the room, it seemed like the thoughts of two people passed through as well, blended in with the melody.   
_Jessie Parker....I think I'm falling for you..._   
_James...could I be falling for you?_   
And as these thoughts drifted through the roses, the rosebud opened and slowly bloomed into a white rose.   
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued... 

  
  



	8. RGJessie Part Eight

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season II 

Episode Five : A Dark Death   
Episode Six : A Little Light   


***Episode Five*** 

  
  


Gary sat on the floor of the Kendo Room. He tapped his kendo stick on the floor, his eyes fixed on the floor. His head was still pounding from the force of that chair. The door opened slowly. He looked up as Rhohun stepped in and closed the door behind him.   
"Gary. Look time, no see."   
Gary narrowed his eyes and looked away from him. Rhohun stepped in front of him.   
"What's wrong? Can't you look your own brother in the eye?"   
"You're no brother of mine."   
Rhohun closed his eyes and smiled.   
**::THWACK::**   
Gary faced Rhohun, fire in his eyes. Rhohun raised an eyebrow.   
"So, that's what it takes to get you to look at me."   
Gary stood up and stared him straight in the eye. He raised his fist up and threw a punch towards his face. Rhohun caught his fist and delivered a punch into Gary's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Gary hunched over, breathing heavily.   
"Really, is that any way to treat family?"   
Gary glared at Rhohun. Rhohun reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Gary slapped his hand away.   
"Don't touch me!"   
Rhohun turned as the door opened. Cassidy stepped in.   
"Hello, Rhohun."   
Rhohun nodded.   
"Cassidy."   
Cassidy went over to get her practice stick.   
"Gary? Are you okay?"   
Gary looked over at her.   
"I'm fine."   
Cassidy's eyes went back and forth from Gary to Rhohun. Rhohun bowed slightly.   
"I must be off."   
He turned and left the room. Cassidy turned to Gary.   
"Gary..."   
Gary sighed and leaned against the wall. Cassidy stood next to him.   
"Tell me what's wrong, Gary."   
He didn't look at her.   
"Why do you care?"   
Cassidy placed a hand on his cheek and gently turned his face towards hers.   
"Because we're friends. We've been friends ever since junior high school. We've never kept anything from each other. But recently we haven't even spoken. Please tell me what's going on."   
Gary said nothing for awhile.   
"Rhohun is my brother."   
Cassidy raised an eyebrow.   
"I thought you didn't have any siblings..."   
Gary shook his head.   
"I only said that...He wasn't living with me when I met you..."   
Cassidy nodded.   
"Oh. Go on."   
Gary sighed.   
"Rhohun was a....difficult kid...."   


Rhohun slammed the door behind him as he walked in the house.A six year old Gary and his mother, Karen, looked up from their dinner.   
"Where have you been, Rhohun?!"   
"School," he replied curtly, walking swiftly to the stairs that led to his room.   
Karen stood up.   
"School let out five hours ago! Don't you DARE tell me you've been in school for that whole time, I know you haven't! The school closes at five!"   
"After school, I hung out!"   
"Yeah. well who were you 'hunging--"   
Gary looked at his mother.   
"um...hanging, mom.."   
"Oh yes, thank you Gary. Who were you 'hanging out' with?!"   
"None of your business!"   
Karen stormed up the stairs to Rhohun's room.   
"It is my business! I'm your mother and I have a right to know--"   
:**:SLAP::**   
Gary covered his ears as Karen and Rhohun yelled and hit each other. He cried silently and stared at his plate, suddenly losing his appetite.   


Cassidy ran a hand through Gary's hair as he spoke.   
"They were always fighting. There was ever a time when the house was peaceful..."   
His voice trailed off as the door opened. James stepped in.   
"Cassidy, you should start training. Jessie's been challenged been challenged by the last duelist."   
Cassidy nodded.   
"Fine. Thank you, James."   
James nodded and left. Cassidy looked back at Gary.   
"Continue."   
"You should go train..."   
"I've trained already. Now continue."   


Rhohun knocked his glass of milk off the table. He looked at Gary.   
"Pick that up."   
Gary got out of his chair and grabbed the dishtowel. He kneeled down and started to wipe up the spilt milk. Rhohun watched him.   
"And pick up that glass. Karen could cut her foot if she walked on that."   
Gary put the dampened dish towel away and started to pick up the pieces of glass. Rhohun bent down and picked up a piece.   
"You missed some."   
Gary held out his hand. Rhohun quickly stabbed it into Gary's palm. Gary cried out in pain.   
"Honey?"   
Karen stepped into the kitchen.   
"Gary?"   
Gary closed his hand, pushing the glass in further.   
"Yes?"   
"Is everything okay?"   
Gary nodded.   
"Yes, mom!"   
Karen nodded.   
"Okay. Just making sure..."   
She turned and left. Gary opened his hand. He couldn't see the glass anymore. Rhohun looked at his hand.   
"Hm. Looks like it's gotten into your skin."   
He turned back to his breakfast.   
"You're going to die now."   
Gary looked up at his brother with tear-filled eyes.   
"But...I don't want to die..."   
Rhohun shrugged.   
"Sorry. That's tough."   
Gary looked back at his hand and started to cry. Rhohun smacked him.   
"Shut up!"   
Karen ran in the kitchen.   
"Rhohun!"   
Rhohun looked at his mom.   
"What?! I didn't do anything!"   
"I heard you hit him!"   
"I did not!"   
Gary sobbed.   
"I'm gonna die..."   
Karen smoothed his hair.   
"You're not going to die, sweetie...Rhohun's not gonna hit you again."   
Rhohun stood up.   
"I didn't hit him!"   
"Don't lie to me! I heard you hit him!"   
"I didn't hit him! But I will hit you!"   
**::SMACK::**   
Gary cried louder as they yelled, hit each other, and threw plates. He ran into his room and fell on the bed, sobbing.   


"Gary?"   
Gary looked at Cassidy.   
"I just remembered...wasn't your mom's name Serena?"   
Gary looked at the floor.   
"Serena's my step-mother."   
Cassidy blinked.   
"Oh..."   
Gary looked out the window.   
"Go train, Cassidy."   
Cassidy looked at him sadly.   
"I'll tell you the rest later."   
Cassidy nodded. She ran a hand through his hair before turning and leaving the room. Gary looked at his hand. He put his fingertip on his palm gently. He could still feel where that piece of glass was.   


****** 

Jessie bit her lip as she stared down at the chess board. James sat across from her, watching her. She reached over and moved her piece hesitantly. She looked up to see James' expression. He clicked his tongue quietly and coughed slightly. Jessie waited for some sign of hope...   
James snickered.   
Jessie groaned and looked back at the board. Her eyes widened when she realized her move had left her queen un-protected.   
"C-Can't I take that move back??"   
James shook his head.   
"Nope, sorry."   
"No, you're not..."   
James smirked and moved his piece, capturinf her queen.   
"I'm sure not."   
Jessie reached over and grabbed one of her pieces. She thre it at him and it hit him on the head. James threw the piece back at her. Jessie stood up.   
"This means war."   
James stood up as well. He stared her in the eyes, daring her to attack him. Jessie stared back and reached down, scooping up some chess pieces. James did the same. They just looked at each other.   
Then, without warning, Jessie pounced on him, knocking him to ground, which caused him to drop his pieces. She threw each piece at his face one by one, straddling him. James held up his hands to shield his face from the pieces.   
"I surrender! I surrender!"   
Jessie laughed and put her hands on top his, their palms together. James smiled slightly and twined their fingers. Jessie smiled and gazed down at him. He gazed back silently. Jessie felt a blush spread across her face and she looked away from him. James smiled slightly.   
"Blushing, Jessie?"   
Jessie's face turned redder.   
"No..it's uh....just kinda hot in here..."   
James smirked.   
"I see."   
Jessie turned her face back to look at him. He smiled softly at her. She returned the smile and blushed brighter.   
"Miss Jessie, I brought you and James some........"   
Jessie turned redder and James blushed brightly. Misty blinked and set the tray down.   
"..............tea..."   
Jessie jumped off James.   
"This uh....this is not what it looks like, we were just uh......playing chess...."   
Misty nodded.   
"Oh-kay, Miss Jessie...."   
She left the room. Jessie ran a hand through her hair, still bright red. James' blush had vanished mostly. He sat up and laughed. Jessie sat down and buried her face in her hands. James smiled and stood, walking over to her. He tousled her hair lightly and headed for the door. She looked at him.   
"You're leaving?"   
"I have to go watch a duel."   
Jessie stood.   
"A duel?"   
"Cassidy versus Rhohun. Should be rather interesting."   
Jessie went up to him.   
"Can I come?"   
"If you want."   
Jessie followed him out the room. 

****** 

Gary lay on his bed. He had his headphones on, so he wouldn't have to hear Karen and Rhohun's fighting. He looked up as the door suddenly bust open. Karen rushed in and closed the door behind her, locking it. Gary sat up and took off his headphones.   
"Mom?"   
Karen went over to him and put her arms around him.   
"Gary, I want you to do something for me."   
Gary blinked.   
"Okay..."   
"I want you to go and stay with your dad for awhile, okay?"   
Gary blinked. He put his arms around her waist.   
"Okay....but why?"   
Karen smoothed her son's hair gently.   
"Just do it, please Gary...I'm worried for your safety..."   
Gary nodded.   
"I understand, mom..."   
Karen kissed his forehead gently and hugged him tightly.   
"I'll go call your dad. Hurry up and pack a bag."   
Gary nodded again. Karen released him from her embrace and stood. She unlocked the door and quietly opened the door. When she was sure Rhohun wasn't around, she stepped out and went to the phone to call Gary's dad.   


****** 

James, Jessie, and Misty entered the Dueler's Field. Cassidy stood at one end of the dueling arena, sword in her hand. Rhohun stood across from her, twirling his sword slowly. Cassidy watched him.   
_I'm not going to lose to him. Not after what he did Gary and his mom. Gary's my best friend. I won't let him get away with hurting him._   
Cassidy raised her sword and pointed it at him.   
"As the stand-in for the Student Council president of Othori Academy, I will not lose to you."   
Rhohun smirked and raised his sword. They both looked at James. James took out two red roses. He went up and placed one rose on each of their breast pockets. He stepped aside, next to Jessie and Misty. Cassidy and Rhohun locked eyes. James nodded slightly.   
"Duel!"   
Cassidy gripped her sword and leaped at Rhohun. Rhohun held up his sword and she brought her blade down hard on his. She jumped back at the impact and Rhohun lashed at her, she blocked his attack and took a few steps towards him, hacking at him. He blocked her every attack.   
Jessie looked over at James.   
"James, what will happen if Rhohun wins the duel?"   
"He'll become Student Council president here and the Dark Roses will take the place of Ohtori's duelists. That way, they have a better chance at reaching the castle."   
Jessie looked back at the duel. 

****** 

_Rhohun stood in the middle of Dueler's Field. He stared up at the castle. Jessie lay on the ground in front of him, rose beside her in a pool of her blood. A long staircase fell from the castle to Rhohun's feet. Rhohun took Misty's hand and the two started up the steps. Gary ran onto the field and froze. Rhohun and Misty were going to reach the castle, eternity, his dream._   
_ "Nooo!!!!!!"_   
_Rhohun looked at him and smirked. He held up his sword, the Sword of Kojiro, pointed it at Gary, and threw it._   
**_::STAB::_**

Gary's eyes snapped open. His head and heart pounded.   
"What...what was that...."   
He slowly picked himself up from the floor of the Kendo Room.   
"That was...one heckuva dream...."   
He placed a hand over his heart.   
_That's all it was....a dream....just a dream....That couldn't possibly happen unless Rhohun.....beat Cassidy....but that was impossible.........._   
Gary closed his eyes. 

Rhohun and Cassidy fought with brilliant skill. Their blades shone in the sunlight. James watched every move carefully. Jessie and Misty watched with growing interest. Gary slowly climbed up the steps to the dueling field. He stood near the edge of the arena. Cassidy saw him over Rhohun's shoulder, and the slight distraction caused her to stumble slightly. Rhohun took the opportunity and knocked the sword out of her hands, leaving her rose unprotected. Gary's eyes widened.   
_No..._   
"Rhohun!"   
Rhohun turned around. Gary pulled out his sword.   
"I won't let you win!"   
Rhohun looked at him like he was crazy.   
"What are you--"   
Gary lunged at him. Rhohun barely had enough time to block his attack. Cassidy reached over and grabbed her sword. But Gary didn't stop. He kept lashing at Rhohun with all the strength he had. Rhohun frowned. He could barely keep up with his brother's attacks. Finally, Gary managed to knock his sword out of the way and swipe off his rose. James held up his hand.   
"The duel is over!"   
Rhohun froze. He looked at Gary with hatred in his eyes. Gary glared back. Cassidy looked down at Rhohun's rose. The move still counted, since it was a council member who had knocked the rose off.   
Gary looked up at the castle and smiled.   
_My brother will never reach that castle. I will be the one to reach something eternal, me and my Rose Bride. It will be me._   
Rhohun gripped his sword tightly and slowly pointed it at Gary. Cassidy, Jessie, Misty, and James saw him.   
"GARY!!!!!!"   
**::STAB::**

Ten year old Gary stepped out of his dad's car. He set his bag down and ran up to his house. His father and step-mother followed him. Gary grinned and knocked on the door.   
"Mom! Mom, I'm home!"   
There was silence. Gary's smile faded.   
"M-Mom?!"   
Gary's father reached over and turned the doorknob. The door opened. Gary ran inside. Gary's father ran in after him.   
"Gary, wait! Gary!"   
Gary ran into his room, Rhohun's room, his mother's room. There was no sign of either of them. He was standing in the living room when he heard his father yell.   
"Oh God!!"   
Gary ran into the kitchen and froze. His eyes widened and filled with tears.   
"M-Mom....."   
Gary fell down to his knees as he stared at his mother's body. He reached over and touched the hilt of the knife that was stabbed in his mother's chest. Gary's father grabbed his hand and pulled him over to him. He turned Gary towards him, shielding his eyes from the sight.   
But Gary would never forget it.   


Cassidy held Gary in her arms and ran her hand through his hair.   
"Oh Gary...."   
Misty and Jessie kneeled at his side. James had run to call the ambulance, and Rhohun had vanished. Misty reached over and caressed Gary's face softly. Gary's half-opened eyes looked at her.   
"I...I hope you reach eternity....I know that was your dream, as well as mine..."   
Misty cried silently. Gary looked at Jessie. Jessie took his hand.   
"Gary...."   
"Jessie....I was never too fond of you.....all I have to say is....take care of Misty...like I failed to do.....reach eternity for me....I....I know...that you can...."   
Jessie blinked back tears.   
"I will, Gary. I swear."   
Gary looked at Cassidy. He forced a smile.   
"Do me a favor..."   
"Anything."   
"Avenge me....me and my mother..."   
Cassidy nodded.   
"You know I will."   
Gary took one last look at the castle in the air and let his eyes close forever. Cassidy gently laid unwrapped her arms from around him and stood up. She wiped away her tears and picked up Gary's sword. She kissed the blade and held it up to the castle.   
"Castle of eternity...Power of Kojiro...let his spirit lie within you and allow him peace."   
A light shone down on Gary's sword and it seemed like that light shone through Gary as well. The light vanished slowly and Cassidy lay the sword down on Gary's chest. She turned and left the field as soon as the Student Council Ambulance came. Jessie and Misty stood aside as the Student Council Treatment Center workers picked him up and carried him into the ambulance. James stood beside them. The three silently watched as the ambulance drove off.   
  


To be continued...   
  
  


***Episode Six*** 

  


"Gary's....dead?"   
Cassidy nodded.   
"Yes, unfortunately."   
Butch closed his eyes and sighed.   
"When's the funeral?"   
"A date has not been set."   
Butch ran a hand through his hair.   
"This is terrible..."   
"I know..."   
"Now we're going to have to find someone to replace him."   
Cassidy looked at him.   
"What?"   
"We'll have to find a replacement. It's such hard work...all the people you have to interview and duel to see if they're good enough..."   
"Th-that's what you mean't by...it being terrible..?"   
"Of course. What else would I have mean't?"   
Cassidy clenched her teeth. It was all she could do to refrain from hitting him.   
"What about James..? He can be a bit...defiant at times, but perhaps, with proper training, he could be a great duelist. Yes, I believe he'll be the perfect replacement."   
"Nobody can replace Gary!!! Gary was an outstanding duelist!! His only problem was that he got too carried away in a dream! I'm not going to stand by and let you replace him!!"   
She turned quickly and stormed out of his hospital room. Butch blinked and sighed again. He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes.   
"I just don't get some people sometimes...." 

****** 

Jessie pulled open the huge doors of the East Hall library and stepped inside. She slung her pack down onto a table and opened it. She pulled out a few books she had borrowed from the library. She walked down the different aisles, putting the books back. She ran her hand down the books gently, and read the spines as she passed by them.   
**::BOINK::**   
"Ow..."   
James rubbed his head. Jessie smiled sheepishly.   
"Oh, sorry, James...I wasn't watching where I was going.."   
James smiled slightly.   
"It's okay, Jessie."   
Jessie looked down at the books she dropped. She and James both bent down to pick them up and bonked their heads together.   
"Ow.."   
Jessie stood up straight and rubbed her head, laughing slightly. James got her books and stood up straight. He handed her the books and laughed softly. Jessie smiled.   
"Thanks."   
She reached over and rubbed his head.   
"Sorry."   
James smiled.   
"No problem...Say, Jessie, you got plans for tonight?"   
Jessie blinked.   
"No...why?"   
James raised and lowered one shoulder.   
"I don't know...just wondering if maybe you might like to...go out tonight."   
"With...you?"   
James looked over his shoulder.   
"uh, yeah...you see anybody else here?"   
Jessie giggled slightly and smiled.   
"I'd love to."   
James looked back at her and returned the smile.   
"Cool. What time should I 'pick you up'?"   
"Actually, I wanted to know if I could pick you up."   
James raised an eyebrow.   
"uh..."   
"Please?"   
James smiled slightly.   
"Sure."   
Jessie smiled.   
"Seven?"   
"Sounds good."   
"Okay, I'll see you then."   
"See ya."   
James smiled at her and turned to leave the library. Jessie waited until he was gone before dropping her books and placing both hands on her fluttering heart. She grinned and felt her face flushing.   
"Oh wow....my first date..."   
She straightened up quickly and coughed slightly.   
"Of course...that doesn't mean anything. This is just one date, after all."   
She put the rest of her books up and grabbed her pack. She giggled insanely in happiness before leaving the library. 

****** 

Jessie stepped out of her room. She had allowed herself to wear a different outfit...just for this occassion, though. She wore tight black pants and a sleevlees red turtleneck. She let her hair down and brushed it out so it was silky smooth and fell down to her waist. Misty smiled as she came out.   
"You look lovely, Miss Jessie."   
Jessie smiled.   
"Thanks, Misty. Though I really don't know why I let myself get dressed up for a guy..."   
Misty stood up and opened the door for her. Jessie went out the door and waved.   
"See you later tonight, Misty."   
Misty waved back.   
"Have fun, Miss Jessie!" 

Jessie stood outside James' dorm room. She raised her hand to knock on the door and stopped. She bit her lip and smoothed her hair back. She took out her little mirror to check and see if she needed to re-apply her lipstick. She smacked her forehead and put her mirror away.   
"Why am I getting myself so worked up over this..."   
She knocked on the door and covered her mouth to stifle an excited scream. The door opened and she put her hands behind her back quickly. James stepped out. They smiled at each other. James handed her a rose.   
"Thanks, it's lovely."   
"Not half as lovely as you."   
Jessie blushed and offered him her arm. James laughed and hooked his arm with hers. The two walked off, arm in arm, into the coming night. 

****** 

  


Misty walked into the Student Council Rose Garden. She got out the watering can and filled it with water. She picked up the can and went over to the first rose bush. She started watering the roses slowly, humming quietly.   
"Gah!!"   
Misty jumped and dropped the can. Ash stood up. He had been sitting on the other side of the rose bush and she had just gotten his hair wet. He turned and faced Misty slowly. Misty bit her lip.   
"Oh, Ash! Im so sorry, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry!"   
Ash nodded slightly.   
"I-It's all right, Misty..."   
The two held each other's gaze silently and somewhat awkwardly. Misty looked away slowly. Ash stepped around the rose bush and started walking towards her. Misty looked up at him and stepped back, remembering how he had hit her the last time they saw each other. Ash stopped.   
"Don't worry, Misty...I'm not going to hurt you...And...if it means anything, I...I'm really sorry for hitting you. I lost my senses..."   
Misty relaxed slightly. Ash stepped up to her and took her hands.   
"Misty...let me tell you something...I know I should've told you before..."   
Misty nodded.   
"G-Go ahead."   
Ash swallowed.   
"I...I love you, Misty."   
Misty's smile could've lit up the whole region.   
"I love you too, Ash," she whispered softly.   
Ash smiled back and leaned towards her. She leaned towards him as well.   
And the inevitable happened.   
Their heads knocked together.   
Ash and Misty blinked and laughed, their laughter soaring cheerfully throughout the garden.   


Jessie and James sat on a bench in a park just outside campus. They both looked up at the night sky, stargazing. Jessie was humming softly. James glanced at her. He tentatively reached his hand over to cover her's gently. Jessie stopped humming and looked over at him, but he had quickly looked back at the stars. Jessie blinked and smiled sweetly. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder, resuming her humming. James smiled into the night sky. The two closed their eyes as one single thought ran through their minds.   
_So this love..._   
  


To be continued...   
  
  



	9. RGJessie Part Nine

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season II 

Episode Seven : Dark Jealousy   
Episode Eight : Dark Tears   


***Episode Seven*** 

  


Valerie held her books tightly against her chest. She stood outside the math room, Jessie's last period class. She tapped her foot impatiently against the tile floor. Jessie came out in a crowd of girls, talking to one of them. Valerie tried to get through the girls.   
"Jessie! Jessie!"   
The crowd continued on down the hall and turned a corner. Valerie gritted her teeth and forced her way into the crowd. As soon as she did so, the crowd broke up and went seperate ways, and Valerie ended up tripping up and falling on the floor. Valerie groaned and sat up. She looked around and got up, rubbing her head. She groaned again.   
"Ohhh....Jessie, where'd you go?!" 

"I can't believe Jessie actually went on a date!"   
"I know! It's so exciting!"   
"Yeah! It makes her much more desirable!"   
"Yeah!!!"   
Jessie smiled as she walked towards her dorm. Misty walked beside her. She looked at her and smiled.   
"I like seeing you in such a good mood, Miss Jessie."   
Jessie smiled at Misty.   
"Oh, Misty, last night was so wonderful! I don't think I've ever had such a great time--"   
"Well, it's nice to see I wasn't the only one who had fun last night."   
Jessie blushed brightly. James had been walking behind them without her noticing.   
"I..I...uh....gotta go, bye!!"   
With that, she sped off quickly. James chuckled. Misty smiled at him. James stepped up and walked beside Misty.   
"Hey, Misty."   
"Hi, James. You know..I've never seen Miss Jessie so happy."   
James smiled.   
"Well...I seem to have that effect on girls."   
Misty laughed softly.   
"MISTY!!!"   
James and Misty stopped and turned around. Valerie ran up to them, panting.   
"Where's Jessie?!"   
Misty blinked.   
"I don't know. She rushed off that way."   
Valerie looked where Misty pointed and ran off in that direction. James and Misty exchanged glances, turned around, and continued walking. 

****** 

"James, I have decided to make you a duelist."   
James looked up from his book. Butch stood before him.   
"........."   
"I see you're speechless with excitement."   
"No...I just want to know how you got into my dorm."   
Butch sweatdropped.   
"...I have my ways...."   
James blinked.   
"Oh."   
He looked back at his book. Butch cleared his throat.   
"Ahem."   
"What?"   
"Did you hear what I just said?"   
"Yeah. You said, 'I have my ways'."   
Butch sighed.   
"Before that."   
"You said, 'I see you're speechleess with excitement'."   
Butch clenched his teeth.   
"Before that!"   
James sighed.   
"You said, 'James, I have decided to--'........"   
James dropped his book. He stood up.   
"A-A duelist? Me?"   
Butch nodded.   
"That is correct."   
"B-But I can't be a duelist!"   
"And why not?"   
"It-It's not my job! I don't know how to duel!"   
Butch scoffed.   
"Don't give me that! I've seen you! You do know how to duel! And with some more training you could even beat Jessie!"   
James shook his head.   
"No, I'm not gonna be a duelist!"   
Butch crossed his arms.   
"You have no choice."   
"I do have a choice! I don't listen to you! I have higher authority than you do!"   
Butch held up his hand.   
"But you forget. I still have the power to make sure you lose your job."   
James scowled. Butch smiled.   
"I expect to see you in the Kendo Room for some training with me and Cassidy. Be there in a hour. We'll be waiting."   
He turned and left James' dorm. James glared at the closed door and picked up his book.   
"You'll be waiting for a while, then...," he muttered.   
  


Valerie walked across the bridge, heading for her dorm. She glared ahead of her angrily, daring someone to say something to her. After receiving many strange looks from her peers, she stopped and sighed. She leaned over on the bridge and closed her eyes.   
"Jessie...I've looked everywhere for you...."   
She opened her eyes and her face lit up. Jessie was walking just below her with a few other girls. Valerie smiled brightly.   
"Jessie, my love!!!"   
Jessie didn't hear her. She and the girls kept walking. Valerie blinked.   
"Jessie!!"   
She leaned over some more on the bridge that Jessie and the girls were now passing under.   
"Jessie!!!--oof!!"   
She fell over the railing and onto the ground with a thud. She groaned and sat up.   
"Jessie?"   
Jessie and the girls were nowhere in sight.   
"Jessieeeee!!!!!" She cried, banging her head on the ground.   
"Ow...."   


James tapped his kendo stick on the floor, loudly so it would drown out the sound of Butch's voice. Butch stopped talking and crossed his arms.   
"Morgan!"   
"Who?"   
"Morgan!!"   
"Who?"   
"Morgan!!!"   
"Who?"   
"You!!!!"   
James stopped tapping and blinked.   
"Don't hafta yell."   
Butch growled and clenched his fists. Cassidy rolled her eyes and picked up her practice stick.   
"Okay, James. Let's see what you can do."   
James nodded and gripped his stick. Butch stepped aside and let the two lunge at each other. His eyes went back and forth between them. He allowed himself to smile approvingly.   
_That boy is pretty good._   
Cassidy blocked attack after attack.   
"You're offense is remarkable, James..."   
She knocked his stick roughly and it fell out of his hand.   
"..but you need to work on your defense."   
James nodded and picked up his stick. He and Cassidy shook hands and turned to Butch. Butch nodded.   
"Good, good. Like she said, you need to work on your defense."   
James put his stick away.   
"You'll make a very good duelist."   
James froze for a second, then turned to leave.   
"Bye, Cassidy."   
Cassidy nodded.   
"James."   
Butch turned to Cassidy after he had left. Cassidy looked at him and raised one shoulder.   
"Well?"   
Butch crossed his arms.   
"His dueling technique is outstanding, except for the defense...but his attitude could use some tweaking...I don't think he's focused enough on this whole thing."   
Cassidy's lips pulled into a smirk.   
"I can fix that."   
Butch shrugged.   
"If you think you can change him, go ahead and try."   
Cassidy put her stick and headed out of the room.   
_Oh, I can change him....Just like I did with Ash..._   
As she walked, someone in the rose garden caught her eye.   
Rhohun.   
She frowned.   
_But first....I must fullfill my promise to Gary..._   
She looked at Rhohun for a few minutes before she continued walking to her dorm. 

****** 

Valerie shifted uncomfortably. It was a little tight in this locker...but it would be worth the pain when Jessie opened the door. She smiled, visioning what would happen when the door opened... 

_ Jessie reached over and opened her locker._   
_ "Jessie, my love!!!"_   
_Valerie jumped out into Jessie's arms. Jessie laughed and smiled, wrapping her arms around Valerie's waist. Valerie looked at Jessie with loving eyes._   
_ "I've missed you, Jessie!"_   
_ "I've missed you too, Valerie."_   
_Jessie leaned towards her. Valerie's heart raced and she closed her eyes._

The door opened. Valerie closed her eyes and grinned, jumping out.   
"Jessie, my--oooof!!"   
She fell out of the locker and landed face-first on the floor.   
"uh....are you okay?"   
_Wait! That voice! It's-It's....so not Jessie's...._   
Valerie held her head up, groaning. James looked down at her, a look of concern on his face. (Whether he was concerned because he wanted to know if she was hurt, or if he was concerned because he wondered why she was in the locker in the first place, I don't know.)   
"You're....not Jessie...."   
James sweatdropped.   
"uh...that's right, I'm not..."   
Valerie blinked and groaned again before passing out. James bit his lip and closed Jessie's locker. He reached down and picked Valerie up. He sighed and started walking down the hallway to the Nurses' Office. Valerie started to come to halfway there. She opened her eyes and screamed. Her scream startled James, causing him to drop her. Valerie continued screaming and stood up. James sweatdropped and backed away. Valerie pulled a huge mallet out of nowhere and whammed him on the head with it.   
"Pervert!!!!"   
She stormed off, fuming. James rubbed his head and looked around. Several people had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. He laughed nervously and started to back out of the hall. Some of the girls pulled out their mallets and glared at him. James turned and ran down the hallway. The girls chased after him.   
"Get back here, pervert!!!!"   
James ran faster than he ever ran in his life. He turned a corner and slammed into a girl, knocking her over and falling ontop of her....his head landing in her bust. James turned bright red and got up quickly.   
"I..I...I..I'm really sorry, miss!!"   
The girl blinked for a few seconds, then stood up. She looked at the floor and said nothing for a minute. James sweatdropped, still red.   
"uh...."   
The girl growled and pulled her mallet. James yelped and dodged just before her mallet hit him. He gulped and raced off. The girl ran after him and was soon joined by the original mob of angry girls. 

Jessie and Misty stood outside the main building. Jessie sighed.   
"What could be taking him so long? All he had to do was get a few books out of my locker."   
"Jessie!!!!"   
Jessie and Misty turned towards the back of the building. They blinked. (After all, it's not every day you see a guy chased by a whole bunch of girls with ma--...well, then again.....anyway....) James ran towards him, running for his life, almost quite literally. Misty looked down and gasped.   
"James, look out for the--"   
James suddenly tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. He closed his eyes as the girls attacked him with the mallets.   
"Jessie, help!!!"   
Jessie raised an eyebrow. Misty looked over at her.   
"Miss Jessie, aren't you going to help him?"   
Jessie shrugged.   
"I don't know what he did, so I don't know if he deserves this or not."   
Misty blinked and looked back at James. Jessie snickered.   
"Besides...it's funny!"   
Jessie laughed. Misty looked at her and sweatdropped slightly. 

"Ow...ow...ow....ow...ow.....ow...."   
Jessie finished bandaging his arm and started on his head.   
"ow.....why didn't you help me?"   
Jessie shrugged.   
"I didn't see what you did."   
"So?!"   
He sounded slightly agitated.   
"So, I didn't know if you had done something to deserve being clobbered with mallets."   
"What kind of guy deserves that?!"   
"A creep, a lecher, a moocher, and a pervert."   
James winced at the mention of that word.   
"I don't wanna hear that word for awhile," he muttered under his breath.   
"What was that?"   
James smiled weakly at her.   
"Oh, nothing."   


Misty hummed softly as she watered the roses in the garden. She smiled as she thought of what happened in this garden the other night. Just thinking about it made her feel giddy. She giggled and started twirling around the garden slowly, dancing with the watering can.   
"Misty!!"   
Misty froze and looked at Valerie.   
"Y-Yes?"   
Valerie crossed her arms.   
"What have you done to my Jessie?!"   
Misty blinked.   
"I...I don't know what you mean..."   
Valerie stepped towards her, growling.   
"You mean very well what I'm talking about! You've been with her for practically all of this semester! Jessie used to spend all her time with me, but now she doesn't even look at me in class! I want answers now!"   
Misty stepped back.   
"I..I'm sorry, but I don't know..."   
Valerie glared and grabbed her collar.   
"Don't lie to me! Tell me what's going on! Tell me--"   
** ::THWACK::**   
The watering can dropped to the floor. Valerie's hands slowly fell from Misty's collar. Misty stepped back from Valerie. Valerie slowly turned to her left, to face who had slapped her.   
"J-Jessie..."   
Jessie stood in front of her, eyes narrowed, glaring at her. Her eyes filled with tears. James stepped out from behind Jessie and took Misty's hand, bringing her over to him and Jessie.   
"Don't ever touch her like again."   
Jessie's voice was filled with anger.   
_Jessie...has never spoken to me like that before..._   
Valerie cried silently, she didn't know what to say. Jessie turned and put her hand on Misty's back leading her out of the garden. James followed behind them.   
Once they were gone, Valerie fell to her knees, crying.   
"J-Jessie....my love....."   
  


To be continued...   


Author's Note : Okay, the next chapter is going to be incredibly short ONLY because I couldn't think of anything more to write about this whole thing with Valerie. So, it will be a short chapter. Probably about only 3 pages or less.   
  
  
  


***Episode Eight*** 

  


Valerie wrapped her black sweater around herself tightly. She stood in the line that was in front of Gary's casket. She smoothed her hair and sighed sadly.   
_Gary.....he was a dreamboat....I'll miss him....._   
She stepped in front of his casket and looked down at him. He had a peaceful expression on his face. She could look at him forever, but the longer she looked at him, the sadder she felt. So, she turned away from his and took her seat in the sanctuary. She had felt something for Gary for quite some time now and she often dreamed and fantasized about the two of them. But it never seemed possible to her that the two of them could become a couple.   
When she had learned of Gary's demise, she was shocked and downhearted. He was so young...She never heard how he died, and she really didn't care. All that mattered was that he was dead, and he was never coming back. She had wanted to go to Jessie for comfort. She hadn't seen Jessie in so long...She had always thought that Jessie was going to be the one for her. She was the one.   
_And I'm not letting Misty take her away from me.___

Jessie slowly filed out of the church. She had gone to Gary's funeral at the school's church, and now she was heading for the one at Dueler's Field for the Student Council. As she started walking from the church, she felt a hand grab her arm.   
"Jessie!"   
Jessie turned and faced Valerie. For a few minutes the two just looked at each other. Jessie slowly released her arm.   
"Valerie, I can't talk. I have somewhere to be."   
"You always have somewhere to be recently...Why don't you spend time with me anymore? Why are you always with Misty?"   
Jessie sighed.   
"It's a long story."   
"I have time..."   
"And I don't. Besides, it's hard to explain."   
She turned to go. Valerie grabbed her arm again.   
"Valerie, I have to go!"   
"Do you love Misty?"   
Jessie faced her again.   
"What?"   
"Do you love Misty?"   
Jessie blinked and shook her head.   
"No, I don't...Not in a romantic sense, anyway."   
Valerie smiled weakly.   
"Oh, that's good to know...Jessie...do you love me?"   
"Valerie...I really have to go...."   
"Do you love me?!"   
Jessie looked into Valerie's eyes sadly.   
".....Romantically?"   
"Yes, romantically! Do you love me?!"   
".........no..."   
Valerie froze, heartbroken. Jessie slowly slipped her arm out of Valerie's grasp.   
"Valerie...I'm sorry...."   
Valerie looked down, her hair fell to hide her face.   
"That's....that's alright...I understand..."   
Jessie reached over and touched her shoulder.   
"Valerie..."   
"Don't you have somewhere to be?!"   
Jessie nodded sadly and removed her hand. She slowly turned and walked off. Valerie stood there for awhile before heading to her dorm. 

****** 

"I really wish you would reconsider, Miss Valerie."   
Valerie piled her bags into the taxi. She silently got in and looked out the window. The principal waved at her. She waved back while her eyes searched for that one person. She spotted her. Jessie stood beside Misty. She waved sadly and smiled weakly. Valerie looked away from her.   
"Where to, Miss?"   
"The train station," Valerie told the taxi driver.   
As the cab drove off of the campus, Valerie felt a few tears roll down her cheek.   
_Good-bye Ohtori Academy....good-bye, Jessie.....my love....._   
  


To be continued...   



	10. RGJessie Part Ten

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season II 

Episode Nine : The Last Dark Duel .part one   
Episode Ten : The Last Dark Duel .part two   


***Episode Nine*** 

  


Jessie leaned against her pillows. Her sapphire blue eyes were halfway open as she looked down at her ring. She fingered the rose silently. Laying down in the bed, she sighed. Everything was getting so complicated.   
She did feel guilty about not spending time with Valerie...and now she was gone. Jessie was afraid that Brock would be next. But she just couldn't stop being with James. It was like she was addicted to him.   
She closed her eyes.   
And now Gary had been killed, killed because of something eternal...Jessie didn't want to end up like that, so caught up in a dream that you'll die for it...   
_But maybe I already am in it too deep....maybe I really could die...for my prince..._   
"Let's go on living our lives heroically, with style..just a long time...and even if the two of us should be torn apart...let go of me, take my revolution..."   
Jessie opened her eyes and sat up.   
_What's that..._   
"In the sunlit garden, hand in hand...we drew close, and soothed each other with the words, 'Neither of us will ever fall in love again'..."   
Jessie stopped and walked quietly to the door.   
"Our unity was so strong, it changed its form...and now our lifestyle is so robust....everyday, every time....every time...."   
Jessie silently opened the door slightly and looked out.   
"I'll take a bit of my loneliness, and cram it inside...the smile I have in this picture of us cheek-to-cheek...revolution..."   
Misty twirled slowly around the room, singing softly into a hairbrush. Jessie watched her quietly, smiling softly.   
"They say 'money can't buy love'...I know that, but can love buy me money? They said so on TV..."   
Jessie stepped out of her room, silently, eyes fixed on Misty.   
"Though I dream, cry, and get hurt, I can't lose my place in life and my self-worth just to protect myself--Oh, Miss Jessie!"   
Misty stopped suddenly, dropping her hairbrush.   
"I-I thought you were asleep..."   
Jessie smiled.   
"I'm not that tired...you have a wonderful singing voice, Misty."   
Misty fidgeted.   
"I...I'm not that good...."   
Jessie went over to her.   
"Yeah, you are! Misty, you sounded great!"   
Misty stepped away from her slightly.   
"N-No....I...it...I'm not...allowed to....to have such talents..."   
Jessie's smile faded.   
"Misty..."   
Misty shook her head.   
"I..I shouldn't have been singing...I won't do it again, Miss Jessie..."   
"But..."   
Misty turned and rushed into her room. Jessie stood where she was for a minute. She sighed sadly and went back into her room. 

  
Cassidy slammed her kendo stick against James'. James knocked it back, stepping away slightly. Cassidy gritted her teeth as she fought with him. James had been working relentlessly on his defense, and was blocking every attack...just barely. Cassidy growled slightly and whammed her stick against his.   
**::SNAP::**   
James watched as the top half of Cassidy's broken stick fall to the ground. Cassidy glared a hole through the wall behind James. James blinked and looked at her. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. James backed away from her and put his practice stick away. Cassidy sighed and picked up the part of her stick that broke off. James looked at her.   
"You okay, Cassidy?"   
Cassidy nodded.   
"Yes, yes. I just...have to be ready for my duel with Rhohun...after Jessie duels him..."   
James raised an eyebrow.   
"I thought you two had finished..."   
"No. I'm not finished with him. Not until Gary's death is avenged...Gary and his mother's..."   
"His mother's?"   
Cassidy headed for the door.   
"I'll see you later..."   
"Cass--"   
**::SLAM::**   
James blinked. He smoothed his hair and shrugged slightly, leaving the room. 

****** 

Melody scowled and threw a dart a the picture of Jessie hanging on her wall. Rhohun stepped in and watched her silently.   
"I hate her...I hate her...I hate her...I hate her..."   
Rhohun watched the darts fly into the picture.   
"It's all her fault...all her fault big brother got hurt...I hate her..."   
Rhohun felt memories flooding into his mind as he watched the darts. His eyes closed slowly. 

"Rhohun, stop! Stop!!"   
Rhohun slapped Karen roughly and punched her in the stomach, knocking her to her knees.   
"Rhohun..."   
Rhohun grabbed the nearby dishtowel and unfolded it. He whacked her again and wrapped the dishtowel around her neck. Karen coughed and choked as she grabbed at Rhohun's hands. Rhohun let go and reached over to grab a knife. He stabbed at her hands. Karen screamed in pain and looked down at her bleeding hands. Rhohun pulled the knife out and knocked her down onto the floor.   
"Rhohun! Please, stop!!! HELP!!!!"   
Rhohun slapped her and unwrapped the dishtowel from her neck. Karen kicked at him relentlessly. Rhohun punched her in the face and stuffed the dishtowel in her mouth. Her screams were muffled as he slapped and punched her to his heart's delight. Then, gripping his knife, he drove it down into her chest. 

Melody screamed and grabbed her head. Rhohun's eyes snapped open. Melody sank to her knees, sobbing. Rhohun shook his head to clear his mind.   
"Melody? My dear, what's wrong?"   
Melody sobbed into her hands.   
"Big brother will never talk to me now! It's all because of Jessie! I hate her! I want her to die! I want her to die!!!!"   
Rhohun's eyes flashed.   
"You do?"   
Melody nodded.   
"Yes, yes I do!!!"   
Rhohun nodded and kneeled down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.   
"Well...maybe someday....your wish will come true..."   
He silently vowed in his mind that Jessie Parker would die at his hand.   


Jessie hummed softly, sitting underneath a tree. She propped her head up on her hand and looked at her finger. James walked up to her and sat down next to her. Jessie looked over at him and smiled slightly.   
"Hey."   
James nodded and leaned his head back against the tree.   
"Hey."   
Jessie tugged at the loose wisp of hair that fell in front of his face.   
"Something wrong?"   
James shook his head.   
"No...Just thinking about alot of stuff..."   
Jessie smiled softly and nodded.   
"I see."   
"Parker."   
Jessie and James looked up at Rhohun. Rhohun pointed his sword at Jessie.   
"As the leader of the Dark Roses I challenge you to a duel."   
James frowned slightly. Jessie nodded.   
"I accept your challenge."   
"We duel tomorrow. At dawn."   
Jessie sweatdropped.   
"That's pretty...early..."   
Rhohun bowed and turned, walking off. Jessie and James exchanged glances. James sighed.   
"Well, Jessie...you better get some practice in before tomorrow.."   
Jessie laughed slightly.   
"Practice? I don't need practice..."   
James looked over at her.   
"Yes, you do. Jessie, we're talking about Rhohun here."   
Jessie shrugged.   
"And? He doesn't look all that tough. Besides, I've beat every single one of his members..."   
James stood up.   
"Oh, and that just makes you the best duelist ever?! Jessie, don't get cocky!"   
Jessie blinked.   
"You don't have to yell..."   
"I'm only yelling because I care-----I mean, because I don't want you to------I......."   
Jessie smiled.   
"Don't worry, James. I don't need to practice, I'll be fine. I'll just wing it."   
"Just wing it?! Jessie, you can't 'just wing it' when it comes to Rhohun! Jessie, if he wanted to, he could kill you!"   
Jessie blinked.   
"Why would he want to?"   
James sighed and walked off. Jessie stood up.   
"James?"   
James kept walking. Jessie watched him until he was out of eyesight. She frowned slightly.   
_I can't believe he doesn't have faith in me! He thinks I can't win! I'll show him..._   
Jessie ran a hand through her hair and walked off in the opposite direction as James. 

Melody picked the darts one by one out of Jessie's picture. She could hear Rhohun's voice in the back of her mind.   
"Well...maybe someday....your wish will come true..."   
Melody didn't know what he meant by that. Did he mean he was going to kill Jessie? She hoped that was it. She glared at the picture and put her darts away in their box. She looked at her bracelet and fingered the rose.   
"Melody?"   
Melody whirled around and smiled.   
"Big brother! I'm so glad you're out of the hospital!"   
Butch's face was solemn.   
"Melody, what the hell were thinking?"   
Melody blinked.   
"Big....big brother, what do you mean..?"   
"Continuing a duel when your rose has been knocked off is against the rules, Melody. As long as you've been watching me duel, I know you know that."   
Melody put on her cute, pouty face.   
"Aw, big brother, I was just messing with her!"   
"You could've killed her!"   
"But I didn't!"   
"Only because of me! If I hadn't gotten between you two, Jessie would be dead!"   
Melody hung her head.   
"Big brother...all I wanted was for you to spend time with me and let me make you happy..."   
"How is killing Jessie going to make me happy?!"   
"You wouldn't be spending all your time thinking about her and would be concentrating on me..."   
Butch growled quietly and shook his head. He turned swiftly and left her room. Melody threw herself onto her bed and sobbed.   
"Big brother..." 

******   
Jessie walked slowly up the steps to Dueler's Field, Misty by her side. Misty looked over at her.   
"Miss Jessie...I do wish you would've practiced just a little bit before coming to duel..."   
Jessie narrowed her eyes slightly.   
"I see. So you don't think I can win, either."   
"No, Miss Jessie...that's not--"   
"I'll show you, Misty. I'll show you and James!"   
Jessie picked up her pace and ran ahead of Misty up to the field. Misty sighed.   
_Oh, Miss Jessie.._.   
Jessie entered the field, walking past James and Butch. She stood across from Rhohun. Misty walked into the field and took out the two roses. She placed the green rose on Rhohun's breast pocket and the white one on Jessie's. She stood between the two of them and brought her hands together.   
"Sword of the Rose...the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me...answer your master and show yourself now."   
The sword's hilt appeared at her chest and she leaned back into Jessie's arms. Jessie reached over and pulled it out.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!" 

****** 

_Rhohun's sword was full of flames. It burned brightly and the heat was unbearable. Jessie's sword was starting to melt as it pushed against it. Rhohun smirked and knocked the sword out of Jessie's hands. Jessie backed up slightly, but Rhohun moved quickly. Rhohun lashed his flaming sword at Jessie. The rose fell off her chest and she screamed as he drove his sword into her. She fell to the floor, blood flowing over her front. Misty screamed and covered her eyes. James' heart practically stopped beating and his eyes widened. Butch fell to his knees and yelled out in anguish._

"JESSIE!!!!!!"   
Melody sprang up in her bed, heart racing. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. She had never had such a vivid, awful dream. She laid back down and sighed.   
"How terrible....and to think....that was what I was trying to do....I can't believe that I would...."   
Her voice trailed off.   
_Maybe I need some therapy. After having that dream, I'll never wish anyone dead...._   
She sprang up again. Rhohun's words flooded into her mind again.   
"Oh my God....Rhohun's going to kill Jessie!"   
  


To be continued...   
  
  


***Episode Ten*** 

  


James watched Jessie and Rhohun duel carefully. His own sword was close by and he was ready to use it at any moment necessary. Butch stood beside, casually watching.   
Jessie blocked Rhohun's attacks. Her eyes held a confident, almost cocky look.   
_I'm going to win this. I'm going to show James and Misty..._   
Rhohun stepped away from her. Jessie stood still and raised an eyebrow. Rhohun gripped his sword. James reached for his sword, just in case. Rhohun's sword burst into flames instantly. Jessie stepped back.   
_My God..._   
Misty gasped. James looked over at Butch.   
"Wait a minute! Is that allowed?!"   
Butch shrugged slightly. James frowned and looked back at Rhohun and Jessie. Rhohun smiled and lunged at Jessie. Jessie quickly raised her sword and blocked. Her eyes widened as she stared at the swords.   
_The Sword of Kojiro....._   
James and Misty froze.   
"It's melting!"   


Melody ran through campus, her hair flowing behind her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her legs felt sore.   
_I can't stop...I have to stop Rhohun....I have to...for my brother..._   
Her eyes sparked.   
"For my brother!!!" 

Jessie winced as his blade slammed against hers. She could feel the heat on her hands as she blocked his attacks. A burning pain shot through her as some of her melted blade fell onto her hands. Rhohun smirked.   
_My Melody. Your wish is going to come true. I will destroy this Jessie_. 

Melody ran into the field, panting. Butch looked over and saw her.   
"Melody? What are you doing here?"   
Melody looked at the two duelers. Her eyes widened as she saw Rhohun's sword. Rhohun swiftly knocked against her sword and her grip loosened, leaving her chest and rose unprotected. Rhohun raised his sword.   
"RHOHUN!!!"   
Rhohun turned his head slightly and looked at Melody.   
_Melody?_   
**::SWIPE::**   
Rhohun froze. He slowly looked down at his chest. The green rose fell off his chest and landed on the ground. James and Misty smiled. Jessie slowly lowered her sword. Rhohun stared at the fallen rose. Melody caught her breath and smiled.   
_I'm so glad....I wasn't too late..._   
Jessie extended her hand. Rhohun looked at her. He nodded slightly and turned away from her. Jessie lowered her hand. Rhohun walked out of the field. Jessie turned to Misty.   
"Let's go."   
She headed for the stairs. James reached out and touched her arm. Jessie stopped and looked at him. James smiled slightly.   
"Good duel."   
Jessie smiled back.   
"And I didn't even practice."   
James chuckled. Jessie took his hand and pulled him with her as she and Misty left the field.   
Butch went over to Melody. She looked up at him.   
"Big brother...I want to change."   
Butch smiled softly. Melody smiled back. He hugged her tightly.   
"Good for you, Melody....good for you..."   
Melody returned his embrace.   
"I love you, big brother...." 

****** 

Rhohun walked towards his dorm room, his hair gently caressed by the slight breeze. He stared ahead of him, lost in his thoughts. He glanced upwards, seeing dark storm clouds overhead. A raindrop fell on his head. Followed by another. And another. He looked ahead again, letting the rain fall on him. His eyes closed as his thoughts filled his head. 

The rain fell hard. Rhohun's eyes were blank and held a lost look in them. His hands were drenched in blood. His mother's blood. He fell to his knees beside a small puddle and washed his hands out, staining the puddle a deep red. After rinsing his hands off he stood. He continued walking down the empty streets.   
After walking for awhile, he paused. His hands still had a slight red tint to them. He frowned and found another puddle. He bent down and washed his hands again. He dried his hands and looked at them. Still red. He realized that his hands, no matter how many times he washed them, would never be clean again. 

Rhohun's eyes opened. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. Cassidy stood there, hair blowing in the wind, her sword clenched in her hand. Rhohun stood completely still. Cassidy's eyes were full of hatred and vengeance. She raised her sword and pointed it towards him. Rhohun knew what she wanted to do. He made no move to run or fight.   
"Kill me," he whispered quietly, so quietly she might not have even heard it.   
Cassidy stood a minute longer, then charged at him.   
**::STAB::**

****** 

The stars shone brightly that night. The breeze was gentle. The rain was silent. Misty rested her head on Jessie's shoulder, closing her eyes. Jessie played with Misty's hair with one hand, the other was clasped with James'. James looked down at the ground.   
"Watch me fall off this roof," he muttered.   
"You're not gonna fall off the roof. It's not that steep."   
"It's slippery."   
"Only because of the rain."   
They gazed up at the stars.   
"It's a very lovely view up here," Jessie commented.   
James looked at her.   
"Yeah...it is," he said softly.   
Jessie glanced at him and noticed he was looking at her when he said that. She blushed slightly.   
"Wrong view, James..."   
James smiled and looked back at the stars.   
"James!"   
James and Jessie turned their heads. Butch climbed onto the roof through the window.   
"Are you sure you should be doing that in your condition?"   
Butch ignored James' question and held out a closed hand. James raised an eyebrow.   
"What?"   
"I want to give you something."   
James hesitantly held out his hand. Butch dropped a small object into his hand. James looked at it.   
"..."   
Jessie looked down at it and froze. Butch smiled. James slowly lifted the ring. Jessie looked away silently. James looked at Butch.   
"..but I don't want...."   
Butch gave him a stern look.   
"Put the ring on."   
James looked at Jessie, but she didn't look at him. He sighed and put the ring on.   
"Welcome, James. You are now a duelist."   
  


End of Revolutionary Girl Jessie Season II.   
The Absolute Destiny Apocalypse. 

To be continued.   
  
  



	11. RGJessie Season 3

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season III   


Episode One: Memories Outside the Castle   
Episode Two: Letting You In…On A Little Secret   
  


***Episode One***

  


James frowned and stared at his ring. The gentle afternoon breeze ruffled his soft hair. Jessie sat behind him, her back against his. She sighed.   
"You didn't tell me you were going to become a duelist…"   
"I didn't want to."   
Jessie glanced back at him.   
"You didn't want to tell me, or you didn't want—"   
"—to be a duelist. I didn't want to be a duelist."   
Jessie looked down at the ground. She twirled a blade of grass around her finger.   
"Why didn't you?"   
James sighed and tore his gaze away from his ring.   
"I never believed in the legend. The castle in the air, something eternal, Kojiro's power…My heart was never in my work, unlike the others. I didn't think I'd have to worry about becoming a duelist."   
Jessie turned so she was facing his back.   
"Maybe...it's fate?"   
There was a short moment of silence. James turned his head to look at her. Jessie smiled. James shook his head and stood up. Jessie's smile faded.   
"What…?"   
James ran a hand through his hair and faced her.   
"I'm going to Dueler's Field."   
Jessie stood.   
"Why?"   
James turned and started walking.   
"Just because."   
Jessie stood still, rubbing her upper arm.   
"I'll call you…"   
She looked down at her ring for a second, and then looked up.   
_Fate…?_

Ohtori Castle. A grand mansion that shone in the sun and moon. It stood in a field, surrounded by dozens of trees that remained green all year. Flowers of all colors and varieties bloomed brightly. There was a gate, that stood a bit a ways from the castle itself. A huge door with a rose embedded on the handle. Only those with a center key could enter. A prince and his family lived in that castle, along with their knights and servants. And the prince's fiancée. She always wore fresh roses. That's why everyone knew her as the Rose Bride.   
That was over 700 years ago.   


James reached a hand out and gripped the large door handle. A drop of water fell and landed on his ring. He stepped back slightly as the door opened slowly. He suddenly hesitated. He had never opened the door to the field by himself…yet it had felt so familiar when the handle was in his hand. He swallowed and entered the woods.   
He walked slowly through the foliage. He could see the light glinting off the castle through the treetops. He froze. A quiet, beautiful melody floated into his ears. His eyes widened and he looked around.   
"Is…somebody out there?"   
Hearing nothing, James slowly continued walking towards the field. As he neared the long staircase, the music grew louder. He climbed the stairs quickly. The music sounded so familiar…   
_I know this from somewhere…I just can't...remember…_   
James stopped at the top of the stairs. The music was overpowering. He shut his emerald eyes tightly.   
_What is this…?_   
The melody suddenly stopped. James' eyes slowly opened. He looked around. No one there…He stepped into the field and looked up at the castle. It gleamed in the sun. It seemed that if he reached a hand up, he could touch it…   
Subconsciously, his hand started reaching up to the castle slowly. For a split second, he felt the soft petals of a rose against his palm…but the feeling soon vanished. James stared at the castle as he lowered his hand.   
_Could the legend really be true…? Is it possible…no, of course not… It's ridiculous._   
But he continued to stare at the castle. He was sure of it…there was something up there.   
_But what…or who?_

Jessie stared silently into the emptiness of the library. Her textbook was open in front of her, but she couldn't concentrate. She sighed and looked at her ring. Before she got involved in all this duelist business when she looked at the ring she felt such a strong sense of wonder, curiosity, and devotion that she never thought the human being was capable of feeling.   
Now…the feeling has intensified greater than she ever imagined.   
"Jessie?"   
Jessie's gaze remained on her ring.   
"Hm?"   
Brock placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"How are you?"   
"Fine…why do you ask?"   
"I haven't seen you in awhile…what have you been doing?"   
Jessie shrugged.   
"Oh, nothing much…"   
"I see."   
Brock gripped her shoulder slightly. Jessie blinked, but didn't look at him.   
"Is something wrong, Brock?"   
"What's his name?"   
"Who?"   
"The guy I've seen you with. What's his name?"   
"His name? It's James, why?"   
Brock was silent. Jessie finally turned to look at him. There were tears in his eyes.   
"Brock?"   
"Is he why you've been avoiding me?"   
Jessie couldn't think of what to say.   
"I…"   
Brock's hand fell from her shoulder. He turned and left the library. Jessie watched until he was out of eyesight. She felt her own eyes filling with tears.   
_This stupid game!! It's ruining my life!! I'm losing EVERYTHING because of this!! Because of some stupid dream!!_   
Jessie stood and swiftly ran out of the library.   
Jessie raced through campus, refusing to let her tears fall. She could feel the eyes of people she passed, staring at her. She didn't care. She didn't stop running until she reached the grand water fountain just before the main gate. She wrenched the ring off her finger and clenched it in her hand.   
"Just let me be a normal girl! That's all I want now! Please, just let me be normal!"   
She hurled the ring into the fountain and fell to her knees. Her hair fell around her as she sobbed uncontrollably. She sensed someone coming up behind her, but she didn't move. A hand softly brushed against her hair. James kneeled down beside her and pulled her into him. She wanted to pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she buried her head in his shoulder and cried.   
"Why did it have to be me…?!" She sobbed.   
James didn't reply. He stroked her hair gently and pulled away slightly, so she was looking at him. He closed his eyes slightly and leaned forward. Jessie's eyes widened as she felt James kiss a few of her tears away. He pulled back and brushed some strands of hair out of her face. He let go of her and stood up. Jessie gently touched her face where his lips had been as he reached into the fountain. He kneeled down to her level again and held a soaking ring between them.   
"Come on, Jessie. Don't give up your noble heart now. It's all up to you."   
Jessie stared at the ring. She held her hand out and let James slowly slip it on. He leaned down slightly and kissed the rose on the ring. He stood again and looked down at her. Jessie met his gaze.   
"I believe in fate, Jessie."   
James turned and walked off. Jessie let his words echo through her mind for a few minutes before standing up. She brushed away her last tears and started off to find Brock. They had to talk…   
  


To be continued…   
  
  


***Episode Two***

  
James walked towards his dorm. His heart was fluttering at the memory of his lips against Jessie's face…and the knowledge that he had the power to make her change her mind and come through for her when she was upset. He was lost in thoughts of what had happened, when he heard the melody. The melody he had heard in the woods. He stopped and looked around. It seemed to be coming from the Student Council Garden. He quickly walked towards it and went inside quietly. He stood behind some rose bushes.   
There she was. The Rose Bride. Her hair was flowing down just below her shoulders, shimmering in the light of the setting sun. Her eyes were closed and she was humming the lovely tune softly. A sparkling golden tiara rested on her head and her flowing red gown twirled as she moved. James had never seen her before…and yet…   
"James?"   
James blinked a few times.   
_Wha...?_   
Before him wasn't the goddess in the tiara and red gown. It was Misty, her hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing her school uniform. She went up to him.   
"Is something the matter, James?"   
James shook his head slightly.   
"No…nothing's the matter, Misty…"   
Misty smiled warmly at him.   
"That's good."   
James looked at her.   
"Misty…what were you just humming?"   
Misty blinked.   
"Humming? But I wasn't…"   
James shook his head.   
"Nevermind. Don't worry about it."   
Misty nodded.   
"Uh…okay, James. I better get back to the East Hall. Bye, James!"   
James nodded.   
"Bye."   
Misty went around him and left the rose garden. James stared at where the Rose Bride…THE Rose Bride had been standing. He had seen her…hadn't he?   
_Careful, James…You're losing it…_   
  


  
The evening breeze flowed through Butch's teal hair. He gazed into the setting sun. A small smile played upon his lips.   
_Things are going so smoothly…Melody's going to therapy…The Dark Roses and Rhohun are gone..._   
He sighed.   
_If only things could stay this way…Jessie Parker. You and I will have to duel one day. On that day, things will change for one of us. And as much as I care…I won't lose to you._   
He chuckled slightly. Just the thought of someone losing to him…especially a girl, was very amusing.   
_I will reach the castle, Miss Jessie Parker. After our duel…I will gain eternity…_   
  
  


Brock was silent. Jessie looked at him, unblinking.   
"…You're serious, aren't you?"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Very serious."   
Brock tapped his chin thoughtfully.   
"A castle that floats in the air? Doesn't seem very realistic…"   
"It's not realistic at all…it's very strange…and very complicated."   
Brock nodded slowly.   
"Why didn't you tell me all this before?"   
Jessie glanced at her ring.   
"I didn't think there was any reason to…"   
"Why did you tell me now?"   
"Because I didn't want to lose you."   
Brock seemed more than satisfied with that answer.   
"You know I have to kill you now, right?"   
Brock laughed. Jessie didn't crack a smile.   
"I'm serious."   
Brock stopped laughing and stared at her. Jessie hung her head and chuckled.   
"I hate when you do that…"   
Jessie looked up at him.   
"Sorry…But seriously, Brock. No one must know that I've told you."   
Brock nodded and smiled.   
"My lips are sealed."   
Jessie stood up to leave his dorm. Brock stood and stopped her before she left.   
"May I ask you something?"   
Jessie looked at him.   
"Sure."   
Brock swallowed.   
"Jessie…you don't…like me, do you?"   
Jessie blinked.   
"What? Of course I like you!"   
Brock shook his head.   
"No…I mean_ like_ me."   
Jessie looked away from him.   
"Uh…"   
Brock smiled wistfully.   
"That's okay. I figured it out already."   
Jessie looked at him. She smiled slightly. Brock opened his door. Jessie stepped out into the dormitory hall. She waved and walked down the hall, out of eyesight. Brock closed his door and sighed.   


Misty looked across the table at Jessie. She smiled.   
"Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie looked up from her dinner.   
"Yes?"   
Misty twirled her spoon slowly.   
"I think you and James make a cute couple."   
Jessie coughed and blushed.   
"Misty…uh…"   
Misty smiled cheerfully.   
"Why don't you just tell him?"   
Jessie looked down at her dinner, a red tint across her face.   
"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.   
Misty picked up her empty plate and went into the kitchen.   
"Well, you should. It's worked in the past…"   
Jessie looked up.   
"What?"   
Misty turned around to face her.   
"Hm?"   
"What do you mean?"   
Misty blinked.   
"Miss Jessie…?"   
Jessie stood up.   
"What you just said…about it working in the past…what did you mean?"   
Misty fidgeted.   
"Um…I…"   
Jessie sighed.   
"Nevermind, Misty."   
"Yes, Miss Jessie."   
Misty went back into the kitchen and Jessie returned to her dinner. After a moment, she looked up.   
"Misty?"   
Misty stepped out of the kitchen.   
"Yes, Miss Jessie?"   
"You really think I should tell him?"   
Misty smiled and nodded.   
"Yes, Miss Jessie, I do."   
Jessie returned the smile.   
"Well…I might do just that."   


To be continued…   
  



	12. RGJessie Part Twelve

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season III 

Episode Three: Dueling For Keeps   
Episode Four: In Love With A Rose   


***Episode Three*** 

  


Cassidy traced the blade of her sword gently. Her eyes were glazed over with mist as she stared at the blade's shine.   
_Gary…I killed Rhohun…I hope that was good enough for you…_   
"It's not enough for me. I think I could do something else for you…"   
She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to reach the castle for him. To gain that something eternal and fulfill his dream.   
But he had asked Jessie to do that for him. She couldn't help but feel kind of annoyed at that. She didn't understand why Gary had asked Jessie to reach the castle instead of her.   
_Does he think I can't do it? That I'm not a good enough duelist to reach the castle?_   
She held up her hand and frowned at her ring.   
_If I weren't a good duelist, 'World's End' never would have made me a duelist! He KNOWS that I'm a great duelist and that I can reach the castle!_   
"Or is it that he thinks I'm not a good enough duelist to beat Butch…"   
_…Or Jessie._   
She clenched her hand into a fist.   
"I may have lost to that Jessie the first time I went against her…but I can beat her!"   
She sighed, frustrated.   
_I don't understand how he could ask her…_   
She propped her chin up with her hand and stared out her window.   
_I want to do something more for you, Gary. I want to achieve your dream fro you._   
"I'll reach the castle, Gary." 

Brock stared at the large door. Jessie stood beside him, looking around to make sure no one was coming.   
"This is amazing…"   
"Yes, yes it's lovely. Let's go now, please."   
Brock waved his hand.   
"Wait, I want to go inside…"   
He reached out to grab the handle. Jessie looked at him.   
"You can't open it. You don't have a …key."   
Brock pulled his hand back and looked at her.   
"Do you?"   
Jessie bit her lip.   
"Um…no. No, I don't have one."   
Brock raised an eyebrow at her. Jessie smiled nervously.   
"What?"   
"You sure you don't have one?"   
Jessie sighed.   
"Fine. But we're only going in for a few minutes."   
Brock smiled.   
"Okay."   
Jessie reached over and gripped the handle. Brock watched curiously as the drop of water fell on her ring and the door opened slowly.   
"Wow…"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Follow me…"   
She walked into the woods and started towards the stairway. Brock followed her, looking at all the plants and flowers around them.   
"This place is fascinating…I wonder if the school board knows about this…"   
"Probably not. They don't question anything the Student Council, anyway. I doubt they'd care."   
Brock nodded.   
The two walked up the staircase and onto the stone field. Brock slowly walked out into the middle of the field and looked up. Jessie walked out beside him and looked up at the castle.   
"Amazing, isn't it?"   
"What? The sky?"   
Jessie looked at him.   
"Sky? You mean…you can't see it?"   
Brock faced her.   
"See what?"   
"The castle."   
Brock looked back up.   
"Castle? Where?"   
Jessie couldn't believe he didn't see it.   
"Are you blind? It's huge, it's floating, it's upside down…How can you not see it?"   
Brock looked around.   
"Sounds kinda like the castle on that puzzle…"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Yes, it's exactly like that one!"   
She looked up at it, then back to him.   
"You really can't see it?"   
Brock shook his head no.   
_Maybe he needs the Rose Seal…_   
Jessie looked down at her ring. She took it off and handed it to him.   
"Put this on and look again."   
Brock slid the ring on his finger and looked back up.   
"Uh…nope. Nothing."   
He took the ring off and gave it back to her. She put it back on and frowned.   
"I don't understand…"   
Brock looked at her and shrugged. Jessie sighed.   
"Come on, let's go."   
She headed off the field, followed by Brock, who looked back at the sky once last time, and saw nothing.   
  
  


Jessie tapped her fingers along the arm of her chair.   
"Misty?"   
Misty looked up from folding the laundry.   
"Yes, Miss Jessie?"   
"Why couldn't Brock see the castle?"   
"Miss Jessie…you took Brock to Duelers' Field?"   
Jessie looked at her.   
"I know it's against the rules. It was just for a few minutes. Why couldn't he see the castle?"   
Misty fidgeted.   
"I really can't say, Miss Jessie…"   
Jessie frowned slightly.   
_Misty knows something. Something about the castle. Something…she's not telling me._   
"Misty…how much about this legend do you know?"   
Misty looked down and opened her mouth to reply.   
:**: Knock Knock::**   
Misty quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Cassidy stepped inside. Jessie stood up.   
"Jessie Parker. I challenge you to a duel."   
Misty glanced at Jessie. Jessie looked over at Cassidy.   
"Uh…okay, Cassidy."   
Cassidy nodded.   
"All right, then. Duelers' Field. Let's go."   
Cassidy turned around and headed out the door. Jessie stood to follow and turned to Misty.   
"After the duel, you're telling me everything you know about the legend."   
Misty looked down and followed Jessie out of the room. 

"Sword of the rose…the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me…answer your master and show yourself now."   
Cassidy gripped her sword tightly and watched as the sword of Kojiro's handle appeared at Misty's chest. She leaned into Jessie arms and Jessie reached over and pulled out the sword.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
Cassidy lunged forward and Jessie stepped back, raising her sword. Cassidy lashed at her, mercilessly. She had to win this one. She had to win it for Gary. Jessie clenched her teeth and fought back with all her might. Misty stood aside, watching. Her mind was now occupied with the current duel, forgetting temporarily what Jessie had said earlier.   
_"After the duel, you're telling me everything you know about legend."_   
James observed the duel with worried eyes.   
"Cassidy seems fired up today, don't you think so?"   
James nodded slightly, not really listening to Butch. Butch smiled.   
"But of course, Jessie will win. I don't doubt that."   
James wasn't quite as sure.   
Cassidy brought her sword up hard against Jessie's and leaned towards her.   
"I thought the mighty prince was supposed to fall in love with the princess."   
Jessie looked at with a puzzled expression.   
"What?"   
"At least, that's what I always thought. You might interpret it differently."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"I've seen the way you and James look at each other. And I've heard that you went out with him."   
"So? That doesn't mean anything."   
"Oh, but it does. Have you been thinking about your princess at all?"   
Jessie didn't answer. Cassidy stepped back suddenly and clashed their swords roughly, knocking Jessie's out of her hand and flying to the stone ground.   
"The Rose Seal doesn't look very good on you."   
Misty gasped.   
_Miss Jessie…!_   
James and Butch's eyes widened. Jessie jumped back as Cassidy lashed at her rose, just barely missing.   
"Now you'll see where playing prince halfway gets you!"   
Jessie jumped back again and ducked down, dodging Cassidy's next attack. She dropped to the ground and rolled over to her sword. Grabbing it she stood up and jumped back again.   
"I don't do things half way! I always finish what I start! And I can't afford to lose this duel!"   
Misty, James, and Butch all sighed with relief. Cassidy growled and lashed at her. Jessie blocked her attack.   
"This about Gary, isn't it? This is because he asked me to reach the castle instead of you."   
Cassidy lunged at her. Jessie stepped back and blocked.   
"I understand. You think he didn't think you were good enough."   
Cassidy lashed at her and she blocked again.   
"I don't think that's true. You're an outstanding duelist, the best one I've been up against so far. Gary knew that."   
Jessie brought her sword up against Cassidy's like she had done.   
"You've done your part to avenge Gary. Let me do mine."   
Jessie knocked against Cassidy's sword, causing her to step back. Jessie lashed out before she could react and knocked her rose off.   
"I know how it feels, Cassidy. To feel like people you care about don't think you're good enough. And you must be feeling ten times worse than I did, having to cope with Gary's death as well."   
Cassidy froze. She had spent so much time thinking about avenging him; she hadn't felt the pain of losing him.   
But she felt it now.   
Cassidy dropped her sword and fell to her knees as tears flowed out of her closed eyes. Jessie placed her sword down and knelt next to her. She gently put her arms around Cassidy and held her, rocking her back and forth slowly. Cassidy cried into Jessie's shoulder, returning the comforting embrace of who had been one of the people she hated the most only minutes ago.   
Misty went over to pick up Jessie's sword and stood a little ways behind her. Butch silently congratulated Jessie on her win and left the field. James stayed where he was for a few minutes, then left, mentally noting to himself a reminder to send Cassidy some roses.   
Jessie forgot all about asking Misty about the legend as she held Cassidy until she stopped crying. Misty could sense this, and had no intention of reminding her. 

To be continued…   
  
  
  
  
  


***Episode Four*** 

  


Jessie leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts drowning out the voice of her teacher.   
_Okay, concentrate…there was something I supposed to ask Misty about, I know…What was it? Oh, I can't remember. Maybe it wasn't that important, then. Hmm…oh well…I'll ask Misty about it later!_   
"Are you paying attention, Miss Parker?"   
Jessie sat up at attention and smiled weakly.   
"Yes, ma'am, of course!"   
"Good."   
Jessie made herself listen to the lesson for a few minutes before allowing her gaze to travel outside the window next to her. She saw a few students walking around and listened to their silent talking. Her eyes then wandered to the Student Council Rose Garden. Her face instantly lit up as her gaze fell upon the man standing among the white roses.   
_It's James! I wonder if he can see me from there…_   
As if he had read her thoughts, James turned his head slightly, making direct eye contact with her. She saw him smile and wave at her. Jessie smiled back and waved back.   
"Miss Parker!"   
Jessie's head snapped forward.   
"The lesson is inside the classroom, not outside! Now for the last time, pay attention!"   
Jessie felt a hot blush of embarrassment spread across her face as she nodded. Once the teacher stopped staring at her and got back to the lesson, Jessie sank into her chair.   
_Ever since I met James, I've been called out in all my classes…That's really not my style._   
She cast a quick glance back at the Rose Garden, only to see that James was gone. She sighed and turned back to her teacher.   
_But I really can't help it. I can't…stop thinking about him. I thought my prince was the only one I could feel this way about. I guess I was wrong. Or maybe James really is all the prince I need._

Ash silently watched Cassidy brush her long hair. She stared ahead of her into her mirror, her eyes clouded with mist. Ash fidgeted slightly in the awkward silence.   
"Butch told me about…um…"   
"I was just upset."   
"Oh."   
"I let her words get to me. That won't happen again. I plan on challenging her again."   
"Again? Cassidy…"   
Cassidy slammed her brush down and whirled around to glare at him.   
"I'm challenging Jessie again! I'm going to reach that castle for Gary!"   
Cassidy stormed past him and left the room, slamming the door behind her.   
  


Jessie stood outside James' dorm room. She bit her lip and raised her hand to knock on the door. The conversation she and Misty had a few days earlier ran through her mind. She gathered up all her courage and knocked. Jessie suddenly realized she had no idea what to say to him. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard the door being unlocked. She gulped and wracked her mind for something to say.   
"Oh, hey, Jessie. What's up?"   
Jessie smiled.   
"I, um, wanted to tell you something…Can I come in?"   
"Sure, come on in."   
He stepped aside to let her in. She stepped inside and hesitantly sat in a chair. He closed the door and faced her.   
"Would you like anything?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"No, that's okay. I, uh…There's something I want to tell you."   
James nodded and sat down in a chair across from her.   
"Okay. Tell me."   
Jessie nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger.   
"Well, uh…"   
She looked away from him and tried to choose the correct words. James looked at her questioningly. He was curious to hear what it was that was so hard for her to say. Jessie remained silent for a few awhile longer. Finally she spoke.   
"James…I came to this academy looking for something…or rather someone…"   
She then proceeded to tell him about being rescued by her prince and receiving her ring. She told him about how she thought the letters she got had been from her prince, and so she went to the academy.   
"When I learned that it was actually you who sent me those letters…my whole prince dream died. But soon I realized there really is a prince."   
She paused and looked at James, taking his hands.   
"And that's you."   
"Me? Jessie, I'm no—"   
"You ARE a prince."   
She smiled softly at him.   
"You're my prince."   
James said nothing and looked into her deep sapphire eyes. Jessie blushed.   
"I hope you don't think I'm being too forward…"   
James shook his head.   
"Not at all, Jessie."   
She felt James slip one of his hands out of hers and he reached up to cup her chin in his hand. She closed her eyes and let him draw her closer and kiss her gently on the lips. Her heart fluttered and she melted into the kiss.   
At that moment nothing else mattered to her. Not her homework, not the duels, not Misty.   
Right now, the only thing that mattered was James and this wonderful, peaceful moment.   
_If only things could stay like this forever…_

To be continued…   
  



	13. RGJessie Part Thirteen

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season III   
  
***Episode Five: Broken Dreams and Broken Ice***   
***Episode Six: Duel of Hearts .part one***   


***Episode Five***   
Misty's light eyes stared silently outside her bedroom window. The entire campus was a snow-filled wonderland. Misty gently touched the frosty window and smiled alittle, remembering how much she used to love the snow. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away as Jessie stumbled through the door. She smiled warmly at her. Jessie returned the smile as she struggled to lace her ice skates.   
"Perhaps you should sit down, Miss Jessie."   
"Oh no, I'll get it. You ready to go?"   
Misty glanced around and went to take her winter coat out of her closet, putting it on.   
"I'm ready, Miss Jessie."   
Finally succeeding in tying her skates, Jessie nodded and turned to leave the room. Misty's smile faded slightly and looked over her shoulder at her handprint on the window, watching it disappear.   
"Misty?"   
"I'm coming, Miss Jessie."   
She flicked the light off and followed Jessie out into the hall.   
Misty leaned close to Jessie as they walked, warming herself in their body heat. She looked ahead at the upcoming frozen lake. James was standing there, waiting for them, his blue hair gently waving in the breeze.   
Misty watched as Jessie skated uneasily along the lake, James holding her hand and arm to steady her. She smiled softly; everything was playing out just like it was suppose to. It was only a matter of time…   
The two skated by Misty and James held his hand out for hers. Giggling, Misty reached up and clasped it, allowing him to pull her onto the frozen lake.   
  
Cassidy's boots crunched in the snow as she made her way through the Dueler's Woods. Her sword tapped the side of her leg as she walked toward the long staircase. In her hand, she clenched a dozen white roses.   
She stood underneath the floating castle of eternity and miracles. The castle that played a role in killing Gary. She feared this castle and its power. Lowering herself down on one knee, she placed the roses in front of her. She bowed her head and stared at the cold ground.   
"Dear Gary…please allow your spirit to guide me. I want only to avenge your death. Show me why I can never beat Jessie. It's all I want to do."   
She closed her eyes and remained still for several moments. Finally she stood, a few snowflakes landing in her golden hair. She turned to leave the field, gaining nothing from this visit. Suddenly, she paused, hearing music.   
_What is that? Where could that be coming from?_   
She looked around and realized it was coming from the castle.   
_But…but how? How is that possible?_   
Her eyes narrowed as she squinted up at the sparkling castle. The music seemed to grow louder until it was nothing but a heavy buzzing. Cassidy's eyes fell closed, and she blacked out.   
  
Misty's ice skates traced lazy circles in the lake as she slowly skated. She watched Jessie and James on the snowy ground, lobbing balls of snow at each other and ducking behind trees. It was all so familiar. She closed her light green eyes and skated out into the middle of the lake. Soon it would all come together at last. All she had to do was wait. Misty's eyes snapped open suddenly as she felt the ice beneath her shift. She barely had time to scream as the ice cracked, and she tripped into the freezing waters.   
"MISTY!!!!"   
Jessie raced to the lake, slipping and sliding herself towards the broken ice. James, eyes watching, quickly laced on his skates.   
Misty desperately flailed about, attempting to shriek for help, only allowing the water to fill her mouth and throat. Jessie reached into the water and grabbed for her arms, but to no avail. Misty's hands soon disappeared from the water's surface. Jessie's eyes widened in fear, laced with tears.   
_Misty…No!_   
James skated up beside her.   
"Aren't you…?"   
"I can't—I can't swim!"   
James forced his skates off again and slipped into the icy waters. Jessie could barely see his shadowed figure as he swam deeper into the lake.   
  
  
  
The castle was spinning out of control. Its usual bright shine was dull and dimming. Beneath, a million roses lay bursting into flame. A coffin was placed amongst them. Cassidy stepped slowly through the roses, sword in her hand. She moved back the lid of the coffin and saw a man. His cape was folded around him like an angel's wings. She reached in to touch him and he suddenly turned to dust. Cassidy gasped, but no sound was heard. The castle began to crumble, and the light was shining again—only this time it was blinding. Cassidy brought an arm up to shield her eyes as the castle broke into pieces, falling from the sky.   
  
Cassidy's eyes snapped open. Several flakes of snow that had settled on her face, fell away as she sat up from the cold, wet ground. She placed a hand to her throbbing head, and frowned.   
_What…what kind of dream was that?_   
She looked up at the castle and down at the roses she had placed on the field.   
_Could it be…a sign from Gary…_   
She sat silently for a few minutes, and then stood. She left the field down the long staircase, and made her decision.   
She decided to let Jessie reach the castle.   
  
  
Jessie bit her lip nervously, staring at the hole in the ice. She breathed a sigh of relief as James' hand gripped the side of the ice. She reached forward and grabbed his arm to help pull him out. James' other arm was wrapped around a frightened and unconscious, but alive, Misty. When he stepped all the way out, Jessie looked up at him. His soaking hair fell around his face, casting a shadow on his face that Jessie found very familiar. He scooped Misty up in his arms and carried her to the shore of the lake. He felt her hand for her pulse, and was obviously satisfied. He turned to Jessie and spoke, "You stay here with her. If her breathing slows, give her mouth-to-mouth. I'm going to inform the school of the ice."   
He sounded so demanding, which was so unlike his normal self. Jessie nodded and he sped off towards the main building. Jessie looked at Misty, hearing a deep cough escape her throat. She coughed up some water and soon after, opened her eyes. Jessie brushed back a few wet locks of hair from Misty's face.   
"You okay?"   
"Miss Jessie…you saved…"   
Jessie smiled sheepishly.   
"Actually, it was James. I was just there for moral support."   
Misty stared at her for several seconds. Then, sobbing, she threw her arms around her.   
"Oh, Miss Jessie, I was so scared!!!"   
Jessie patted her on the shoulder, all her worry gone. She knew Misty would be all right. Misty, burying her head in Jessie's shoulder, let a little smile creep across her face. That had been unexpected, she'll admit. But nonetheless, it was helpful. Strength, love, friendship, and loyalty had all been tested. Now she just had to reach the castle. And if everything went as planned…   
_Then the legend will finally have its happy ending._   
  
  
To be continued.   


***Episode Six***

  


The days dragged on without any challenges. No duels, no music in the woods, no visions or dreams. Misty was beginning to worry. Time was running out. If the legend was not fulfilled before the very first day of the next year, the castle would disappear forever and it would never be fixed. But she never said a word. Miss Jessie was happy. The last thing Misty wanted to do was ruin that for her. But something had to be done. And as the days went by, Misty's mood darkened. Her eyes were dull with her fear. But never did she stop smiling.   
At evenings during dinner, Misty wouldn't say a word. She would listen to Jessie talk, and nod and smile, but she would never have anything to say. Jessie had been blind to her unhappiness before; her own joy was overpowering. But after the holidays, she became aware of its presence.   
One day, Jessie sat in the grass (the snow was melting a little every day), and she watched Misty water the roses. Ash sat inside the garden, humming his newest composition for her as she worked. And she, of course, was smiling. But she did not look happy. Jessie didn't even turn her head as she felt James sitting down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.   
"Hey you," he chimed, his voice laced with his own happiness.   
Jessie didn't reply, her eyes never leaving Misty's face. James waited a few moments in silence.   
"Something wrong?" He queried at length.   
Jessie raised and lowered one shoulder.   
"It might be nothing…but James? Do you think Misty's…I don't know…depressed or something?"   
James looked into the glass of the garden at Misty's smiling face.   
"Oh yeah. She definitely looks depressed," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think she needs some therapy or something."   
Jessie stiffened and she turned her head to look at James. Her eyes were narrowed into a death glare that she rarely ever gave.   
"I'm serious," she hissed.   
James gave her a nervous smile, a little frightened.   
"Okay, I'm sorry, Jess."   
Her expression softened and she looked back at Misty.   
"She doesn't talk to me. Her smile seems…fake. I think she's hiding something from me…"   
James rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes.   
"Well…I don't know what to tell you, Jess. If she is hiding something, which I don't doubt, and she doesn't want to tell you…"   
James' voice trailed off as Misty and Ash walked out of the rose garden. He and Jessie stood and waited while Ash said good-bye to her and walked off to his dorm. Misty came up beside Jessie and her gaze fell to the ground. Jessie and James exchanged silent glances and walked in silence, following Misty to the East Hall. 

****** 

  
  


Butch stood in front of the long window in the Student Council Meeting Room. His eyes shone in the rays of the bright sun that floated in the sky, melting the snow that had invaded the campus. In his hand was the white paper of a letter, with a rose seal on it. A letter from "World's End".   
_Time is running short._   
_The new year will begin._   
_And the castle will vanish._   
_Your world's end._   
"My world's end…what could they possibly mean by that?" He asked the empty air.   
As the Student Council President, he could not challenge the current victor of the duels until every duelist before him has been beaten.   
There was only one duelist left.   


Misty sat in silence between Jessie and James. Her head was bowed to the floor, a small smile on her face. Jessie's blue eyes watched her with concern.   
"Misty, I'm just worried about you. You've been so distant."   
"It's very unlike you."   
Misty clenched her hands in her lap, but didn't raise her head.   
"Is something bothering you at all?"   
Misty shook her head a little.   
"Are you angry at someone?"   
Again she shook her head in reply. Jessie reached over and touched Misty's shoulder.   
"Misty…please tell us what's wrong. We want to help you."   
Misty brought her head up, but instead of answering Jessie, she looked over at James.   
"You need to duel Miss Jessie."   
Jessie removed her hand from Misty's shoulder and her and James fidgeted silently.   
"Why?" one of them asked quietly.   
"Miss Jessie needs to reach the castle."   
Misty turned her head and looked at Jessie.   
"Isn't that what you wanted to do, Miss Jessie?"   
"Well, I…"   
"That was your goal before, I know it. Why has it changed all of a sudden?"   
Jessie didn't answer. She glanced over at James and looked away. They sat in an uncomfortable silence.   
"If I…duel Jessie…and she beats me, then Butch…what will happen?"   
"She will reach the castle."   
"And what then?"   
"Then? Anything could happen then."   
James shook his head.   
"I'm not dueling her."   
Misty stared at him and her smile almost faltered. She didn't say anything for awhile.   
"You have to."   
James and Misty looked at Jessie.   
"I need to reach the castle, James. I don't know why, I just do."   
"Jessie…"   
"We can't stay like this forever, James. No matter how much we may want to. Sooner or later, things are bound to change. And if I don't do this now…all three of us are going to regret it…for the rest of our lives."   
Misty spoke to herself, but no one heard her words.   
"Duel me, James."   
"I won't."   
Jessie looked at him with her steady blue eyes shining with love and fear. James held her eyes with his own for several minutes and Misty watched them with her small smile.   
"Duel me."   


To be continued.   



	14. RGJessie Part Fourteen

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season III 

***Episode Seven: Duel of Hearts .part two***   
***Episode Eight: The Most Powerful Sword***   
  


***Episode Seven*** 

  


Jessie's loose, red hair spread around her like a crimson ocean as she lay on her bed. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at the ceiling in an attempt at silent contemplation. But not a single thought floated through her mind. Instead her head was filled with a low, buzzing sound that wouldn't go away. She flipped onto her side, frustrated, and gripped her pillow. She mumbled something incoherent and inaudible and waited. She shut her eyes and muttered, "I want to sleep." A command, not a request.   
After several minutes, she clutched her pillow in desperation.   
"I want to sleep!"   
This time it was a plea.   
She buried her face in her pillow and spoke words to herself until she was convinced she was going crazy.   
"I want to sleep… James…"   
She was so confused. And so tired. She cried relentlessly into her pillow until she finally slipped into an exhausted sleep.   
Misty could sense Jessie's crying from her bedroom. She knew what it was like to wish you could sleep and leave behind your problems that you face when you are awake, if only temporarily.   
_But you know nothing about lying awake for endless years…_   
The thought this in bitterness, a trait that she only possessed in the privacy of her own mind. She knew the next duel would be hard for Jessie, but if the world was to ever be revolutionized, legends had to start having happy endings. 

James brushed his hair out of his eyes and stared down at the shining blade of his sword. He twirled the hilt slowly, absent mindedly, as Butch stepped onto the field. He went over and patted his shoulder.   
"Ready for your first real duel?"   
James shrugged.   
"I guess…"   
"Don't go easy on her now. You've been trained well; I want you to show that."   
"Right…"   
Butch smiled at him.   
"You could sound a bit more excited."   
James closed his emerald eyes and Butch walked over to his viewing area.   
Jessie followed Misty reluctantly up the winding stairs to the field. She sighed wistfully and Misty glanced back at her.   
"You ready, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie nodded and looked up as she entered the field. She and James stood across from each other. Jessie gave him a weak smile and James nodded at her. Misty went up to them and placed the green rose on James' pocket and the white one on Jessie's. Jessie's gaze drifted down to her rose and she touched it, then looked back at James. 

~This rose is our destiny, ripping us apart   
Our hands have been torn apart   
Even when I sleep,   
As I embrace my thoughts and dreams of you,   
They reach to the ends of the world~ 

Misty brought her hands together and Jessie felt a tang of regret at her heart, wishing the whole conversation yesterday had all been one dream. One awful dream.   
"Sword of the rose…the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me…answer to your master and show yourself now."   
James gripped the hilt of his sword as Misty leaned into Jessie's arms. She reached over and grabbed the sword and pulled it out slowly.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!" 

~At times, love is strong,   
So much it even wounds people's hearts   
But in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,   
A light always shines forth,   
Becoming a single power~ 

Jessie and James leaped at each other, and the blades off their swords clanged together, casting an immense ray of light as they shone in the sun. Misty squinted and Butch brought his hands over his eyes to see in the light between them. It seemed to surround only them, as if they were the only two people in the world. And at that moment, that's exactly how they felt. 

~This rose is our destiny, leading us   
To now meet once again   
Because I've never forgotten,   
I've finally made it this far~ 

Jessie's mind was filled with several clouded thoughts. She thought about the castle, the Rose Bride. She thought about her prince. She thought about James. Never before had she been so torn. She had wanted so desperately to reach the castle; she knew she had to. Misty wanted her to, and she had promised Gary. But she just as desperately wanted things to stay as they had been before. She wanted to stay with James, and not worry about dueling. She didn't want to duel him; she wanted to love him. 

~At times, love nobly   
Seeks out, to pierce people's hearts   
The ones protected by the ones who protect   
They always shine forth   
To become a single power~ 

James' heart and mind was racing. His only thoughts were of Jessie. As much as he didn't want to win, he didn't want her to. He was never into the legend much, he didn't truly believe it. But this legend, this crazy power, had killed Gary, and he didn't want the same to happen to Jessie. Maybe if he won, he could prevent such a thing from happening. He would lose so much more than just a duel if the rose were knocked off his chest. He would lose Jessie. 

~At times, love is strong,   
So much it even wounds people's hearts   
But in the midst of the courage that grants our dreams,   
A light always shines forth~ 

Tears clouded Jessie's vision for a moment, and she stepped back to regain her composure. James hesitated for a second, and then used this to his advantage. He knocked her hands into the air and she fumbled to grip her sword so it wouldn't fall. But he kept her arms suspended. The two stared into each other's eyes then, and neither of them made a move. Then, in a movement as quick as lightning, they moved back and lashed forward.   
::SLASH::   
They froze and stared at the rose as it drifted slowly down to the stone ground. Misty realized she had been holding her breath, and allowed herself to breathe normally again. Butch's expression made no change.   
James could feel Jessie's eyes on him, but he didn't look up to meet her gaze. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Jessie stepped up to him and gently removed the rose from her pocket and slid it into James' hand.   
"I'm so sorry, James…"   
She had won. 

~Love is strong,   
So much that it can move people's hearts   
But if we are together, then without a doubt   
We can change the world, and everything will   
Become one power. ~   
  


To be continued. 

  
  


***Episode Eight*** 

  


Ash's fingers floated across the white keys of the Student Council piano. Misty stood beside him, watching him with her pretty little smile. His brown eyes drifted from the keys to Misty and he smiled back at her. His hands froze as the hollow sound of clapping echoed throughout the room. The two looked over at the doorway where Butch was standing, his white uniform seemed to be gleaming.   
"Ah, that sounded very nice, Ash."   
"Thank you…"   
Butch looked at Misty.   
"So, Misty. Are you ready to be my Rose Bride?"   
Ash looked down at the piano keys and Misty stared at him. Butch smiled.   
"Oh, don't worry. I don't expect an answer. I know that right now you must remain loyal to the current victor. But after tomorrow…"   
He allowed his voice to trail off and he turned to leave.   
"Miss Jessie won't leave tomorrow."   
Had Ash been playing, Butch would not have been able to hear Misty's soft-spoken sentence. But in the quiet room, it seemed as loud as if she had spoken into a megaphone. Butch turned to his head to look at her over his shoulder. They stared at each other for several minutes in silence, until Ash tentatively started playing softly again. Misty looked at him, and when she looked back at the doorway, Butch was gone.   


Jessie and Brock sat back to back on the grass underneath a tall tree. Brock fingered the grass thoughtfully.   
"So, what you're saying exactly is…?"   
Jessie propped her chin on her hand.   
"I'm not saying anything 'exactly'. All I'm saying is…"   
She closed her eyes.   
"I'm not sure what's going to happen after I Butch in a duel. From I what I understand, I'm supposedly going to reach the castle…"   
"Right. The castle."   
"It's really there, Brock. It is."   
"Of course."   
"Anyway, when I reach the castle…"   
Jessie paused here. Brock leaned against her.   
"When you reach the castle?"   
Jessie sighed.   
"I don't know. Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe I'll walk out of Dueler's Woods with the power to…'revolutionize the world', whatever that means. Or maybe… Who knows? I'm just telling you now just in case something happens. Like, you forget all about me or something."   
"I'd never forget you," Brock said softly.   
Jessie opened her eyes, but didn't say anything.   
"But if…I do forget you, will everybody else? Will Misty and James forget you too?"   
Jessie shrugged.   
"I don't know…maybe…"   
She turned her head to look at James, who was standing on the other side of the tree.   
"What do you think, James?"   
Brock jumped a little.   
"He was there the entire time?!"   
Jessie looked at Brock.   
"Of course he was. Didn't you notice?"   
Brock rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.   
"Oh, uh, of course."   
James didn't answer Jessie. His eyes were cast down at the ground in a wistful manner. Jessie looked at him sadly. Brock's eyes darted from Jessie to James a few times.   
"Are you two okay?"   
James shrugged and silently walked off. Jessie watched him leave and sighed.   
"No, Brock. We're not."   
  
  


The stars sparkled as brightly as the pointed tips of the floating castle in the night sky. And as James looked up at them, his eyes shone with their reflection. A few tears fell from his emerald eyes and he brushed them away hastily, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. He titled his head a little to glance at Jessie as she kneeled down beside him.   
"Hey, I've been looking for you," she said softly.   
"Well, you found me…" he said in the same tone.   
Jessie brushed back his light blue hair and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky with him.   
"Something wrong?"   
"I…I'm afraid, Jess."   
"Afraid of what?"   
"Of what's going to happen to you when you go up into that castle."   
"Yeah, I guess I'm a little…worried too…"   
"I'm not worried."   
He pulled away from her and turned to look at her.   
"I'm afraid."   
Jessie looked back into his eyes that were threatening to overflow with tears.   
"And I never even considered what you said before…about forgetting you."   
"Everyone forgets something sometimes."   
James sighed and managed to force back his tears.   
"But I don't want to forget you, Jessie."   
Jessie reached up and ran a hand through his hair and rested her forehead with his, bringing her face closer to his. He closed his eyes and allowed a single tear to fall as they kissed. After a minute (or five) they pulled away and silently remained in each other's comforting embrace.   


Misty smiled at Jessie as she placed her plate of breakfast down in front of her.   
"There you go, Miss Jessie! You need to eat up so you can be prepared to duel!"   
Jessie returned Misty's smile, obviously in a better mood than she was yesterday.   
"I was worried about you, Miss Jessie," Misty remarked, sitting down at the table across from her.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Last night. I tried to stay up to wait for you, but you were out so late. I was worried something happened to you. Where were you?"   
Jessie blushed and hid her face.   
"You didn't have to worry; I was with James."   
Misty smiled knowingly and nodded.   
"Oh, I see."   
Misty sipped her tea daintily.   
"James is a very nice guy."   
Jessie nodded.   
"Yeah…yeah, he is."   
"I do think you will miss him when you…"   
Her voice trailed off and she blushed. Jessie looked up at her.   
"What was that?"   
"N-Nothing, Miss Jessie. It's time for your duel!"   
Jessie nodded.   
"Right. Let's go."   


Ash and Cassidy stood side by side, watching Butch slash his sword at the early morning air. James was kneeling down on the ground beside them, eyes glued to the staircase, waiting for Jessie and Misty. After several minutes, he saw the two of them entering the field. He stood and he, Ash, and Cassidy all turned to them, bowing their heads in mild respect. Butch smiled over at Jessie as she took her place across from him.   
"Ready for your last duel, my lovely?"   
Jessie ignored him and looked over at James. Misty placed the green rose on Butch's pocket and the white one on Jessie's. She stood between them and brought her hands together.   
"Sword of the Rose…the power of Kojiro that sleeps within me…answer to your master and show yourself now."   
She leaned back into Jessie's arms and she reached over and pulled out the sword.   
"The power to revolutionize the world!"   
Jessie gripped the hilt of her sword and lunged at Butch, swinging her sword back, prepared to strike. Butch stood completely still until she got close. He lifted his sword and it began to glow. As Jessie slashed at him, he brought his sword up to meet hers and a small burst of shining light erupted, and Jessie was thrown backwards. She landed on her feet uneasily, and stared at Butch's sword, steadying herself.   
"What…what is that…?"   
Butch chuckled.   
"This?"   
He held up his glowing sword.   
"This is the most powerful sword you will ever fight."   
Before Jessie could blink, he was charging at her, lashing at her with the sword. Jessie stepped aside and barely missed the blade as it ripped through her sleeve. He turned to face her, his hair falling about his face. They circled each other slowly, both daring the other to make a move. They moved at the same time, swords clashing together. Jessie could feel the force of Butch's sword press against hers and it sent her stumbling backwards once again.   
_I can't believe this! It's like his sword is taking in the force of my sword and retaliating it back onto me!_   
He stepped towards her and she backed away from him. He smiled at her.   
"Oh now, Jessie. Don't tell me you are losing that confidence you always seem to have out here."   
_Maybe…if I hit him with an attack that's really powerful, he won't be able to send it back._   
Jessie took a few more steps back, so the blade of her sword was directly in the faint light of the shining castle. Butch was slowly walking towards her, and she gripped her sword and drew it back before leaping at him. Their blades knocked together roughly, and the force of the retaliation was so great, it sent Jessie flying backwards onto her back, her sword spinning out of her hand and out of her reach. She wanted to get up, but she didn't see the point in it. She remained on the ground, and could see Butch's shadow as he came closer to her.   
"Jessie, what are you doing?! Get up!"   
Jessie glanced sideways at James.   
"You're not going to let yourself be beaten, are you?! After you've come all this way! Come on, Jessie! Get up! Get up!"   
_Oh James…_   
Jessie could sense his sword coming nearer; she rolled away from the blade and grabbed her sword, leaping up to face him.   
"I'm not going to lose to you, Butch."   
She charged at him and clanged her blade with his roughly. She could feel the pressure against her sword, but she held steady, her blade gleaming with the castle's reflection. Butch gritted his teeth as he gripped his sword and pushed it against hers. Jessie closed her eyes and knocked her sword with his.   
: CRACK:   
Butch's eyes widened as he stared at his sword.   
"Wha…"   
Jessie swiped at him with her sword, knocking the green rose off his chest. Ash and Cassidy gasped and James just looked at Jessie with a wistfully happy expression. Butch let his broken sword clatter to the ground, falling beside his rose. Jessie stepped away from him and fell slowly to her knees.   
Misty walked up to Jessie and placed her hands on Jessie's shoulders.   
"Miss Jessie. Are you ready?"   
Jessie looked up at her and nodded. Misty smiled at her and looked up at the castle. It slowly began to spin, sparkling like daytime stars. A light shone down to the ground and a winding staircase fell down in the light. Jessie stood up, handing Misty her sword. She took one step on the stairway. She swallowed and looked out at James, but he wasn't looking at her. She sighed and looked back at the castle. She reached back and took Misty's hand and the two of them started walking up the staircase together.   


To be continued. 

  
  



	15. RGJessie Part Fifteen, the Final

Revolutionary Girl Jessie   
Season III 

  


***Episode Nine: Memories***   
***Episode Ten: To Eternity***   
***Epilogue***   


***Episode Nine*** 

  
  


Fanfare echoed in joyous tunes throughout the village. Peasants gathered in the streets and watched and cheered as the procession paraded through, straight on to Ohtori Castle. There was several murmuring and chattering.   
"The prince has been sent a bride! Isn't it wonderful?"   
"I find it a little primitive. They make it sound like he owns the girl!"   
"The poor thing!"   
"Poor thing? I think she's mighty lucky!"   
One young woman stood at the door of her family's house, her hands clenched a little as her blue eyes watched with odd emotions stirring within her.   
Inside a brightly decorated carriage, the young girl sat, her head bowed to hide her face from the awestruck and sympathetic faces. In her lap, her fingers were clasped around a single red rose. Back in her town, she took care of all the roses in the palace. But now, her father had given her to the prince of Ohtori. There was great rejoicing in both kingdoms. She became known as the Rose Bride. 

**********

The large doors closed with a loud click behind Jessie as she and Misty entered the castle. The only lights inside were the faint rays of the sun and dimly lit candles, which appeared dull, compared the brilliant shine of the castle's exterior. Misty followed close behind Jessie as they stepped slowly through the first hall. Jessie was silent, her eyes going over every detail, as if in a trance.   
_So what does this mean?_ She asked herself after several minutes, then finally aloud.   
Misty looked at her with her large lime eyes.   
"Pardon me, Miss Jessie?"   
"I'm here. Now what do I do? What is the purpose of this?"   
She was trying to make her tone sound forceful, demanding of an answer. But she could not hide the fear in her voice. Misty flashed her a bright smile.   
"I do not know, Miss Jessie. I'm just the Rose Bride."   
Jessie stared at her.   
"I think you do, Misty."   
Misty didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled and walked into a small room. Jessie stayed where she was for a minute or two, before deciding to follow Misty.   
They had walked into a quiet, plainly decorated room. There was a window and a few pictures of landscapes that were faint and dusty. And there was a piano. A beautiful, grand piano. Misty brushed her fingers across the ivory keys and Jessie saw worn pieces of paper sitting on the bench. She picked them up and though they were barely legible, she could see several music notes drawn on them.   
"Compositions?"   
Misty sat down on the bench and begun to play… a light melody that drifted through Jessie's ears and into the long corridors of the castle.   


The black haired knight sat at a piano, playing a sweet tune he composed himself. He had written it for the girl he had fallen in love with as soon as he saw her. But it was not meant to be. His head suddenly snapped up and his song ended with an ugly crunch. He looked up into the eyes of the intruder he sensed, and speech almost left him.   
"M-Miss Bride!"   
Her eyes were glued to him, seated there at the piano. He flushed with embarrassment.   
"I-I know I shouldn't be here, Miss Bride, but I…uh…"   
The Bride shook her head.   
"No…Sir Satoshi, it was beautiful."   
Satoshi gave her a smile, but she did not return it. Instead, she turned to leave the room.   
"I-I'll play for you if you want!" He blurted.   
She stopped and stood still for what seemed like an eternity.   
"I'd like that," she said finally. "It's been a long time since I heard music like that."   
She faced him again, this time a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.   
"I'll be glad to play for you, Miss Bride…but tell me…what is your name?"   
The Rose Bride hesitated.   
"Just call me the Rose Bride, Sir Satoshi…"   
"But…"   
"That's what I am, isn't it?"   
Satoshi looked at her, trying to think of something to say.   
"Are you going to play for me?"   
Satoshi nodded and looked down at the keys. The Bride walked up beside the piano as he played, listening to the piece he played.   
"It's lovely…what is it called?"   
"The Sunlit Garden."   
"I'll never forget…"   


Jessie stared at the notes scribbled on the paper and listened to Misty's playing. She knew the music well; Misty played it often. Now, Jessie didn't know much about reading music, but she had learned the basics. As her eyes sailed over the composition, she came to a realization.   
"Misty…are you…are you playing this piece?"   
Misty stopped and looked at her and the paper in her hands. She smiled.   
"Of course not, Miss Jessie. How could I be?"   
Jessie shook her head and laughed lightly.   
"You're right, you're right."   
She set the papers down on the piano and left the small music room. She walked down the corridor, still wondering what the purpose of this was.   
  


Butch stood at the bottom of the winding staircase, his gaze lingering up the glittering stairs and onto the castle. James stood a little ways behind him, watching him watch the air.   
"I wonder…" Butch started, but he didn't.   
James looked from the castle, back to him.   
"Why don't you go in?"   
Butch didn't answer him.   
"Butch…why don't you go in?!"   
"I'm worried about her…"   
"Then why don't you go in?! The stairs are right in front of you!"   
"I don't see you rushing inside. And you of all people should be the one to do that!"   
"What are you talking about?!"   
"You know what I'm talking about! You love her!"   
"So?"   
"So go ahead! Be the hero, James! Be the HERO!"   
"Oh please! We all know YOU'RE the hero-type, don't we?! You're the prince here, aren't you?! You're oh so chivalrous!"   
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"   
Butch and James turned away from each other at the sound of Cassidy's voice. She scowled at them.   
"You're acting so immature! Get a grip! You know we are not to go in there now, anyway!"   
"If anyone is the hero here," Ash said in his soft voice, "it has to be Jessie."   
They all grew silent and presently, they all looked up at the sparkling castle.   


Satoshi sat in the corner of the Knight's Room, scribbling a new composition on a piece of paper. Across him sat Yamato, the only girl in the prince's Knight Council. And behind her stood Shigeru, Yamato's best friend and second-in-command of the knights.   
"Anyone heard any more messages about the war?" Yamato queried.   
Satoshi looked up from his paper.   
"I haven't heard anything. There's only been news about the Prince's betrothal to…"   
"Kasumi."   
Satoshi and Yamato looked at Shigeru.   
"How…how do know her name? She wouldn't tell me…"   
Shigeru smirked.   
"Why, the Prince himself told me. I can't believe you asked her. You know how young girls can be…"   
His voice trailed off as Yamato was looking at him harshly. He walked over to a window where he could see her walking the courtyards with the prince.   
"She's a beautiful creature. Such eyes…they make my heart soar."   
"Shigeru…she's going to marry the prince."   
"Yes, maybe so. But it isn't like she wants to."   
Satoshi looked out the window.   
"You don't think she wants to marry him?"   
"Of course she doesn't. Why else would she be so unhappy?"   
"Poor thing…"   
"Poor lovely thing."   
Yamato frowned and crossed her arms.   
"I think you're both wasting your time."   
"I agree."   
The three turned their heads. The head knight stood in the shadows of the door, looking at them all.   
"Kosabaru…"   
"It's foolish of you to yearn for something you'll never have."   
"Oh yes," Shigeru remarked. "And it's perfectly sensible for you to try and court that peasant girl."   
"Of course it is. That girl is falling for me more every day. I can see it in her sapphire eyes…"   
Yamato laughed.   
"You think that girl is sweet on you? She thinks you are the scum of the earth!"   
"She does not."   
"I overheard her telling another girl how she wishes you'd leave her alone."   
"You're only envious is all."   
Yamato looked away and closed her eyes.   
"Don't be ridiculous."   
Kosabaru's eyes suddenly lit up.   
"I know! I'll invite her for a private tour of the castle! Just the two of us…"   
Shigeru raised an eyebrow.   
"You think the prince will approve?"   
"The prince is too busy with his new future bride. It's the perfect time."   


Jessie entered what appeared to be a dining hall. Long tables were stretched out as far as she could imagine and brilliant chandeliers hung down from the ceiling. She walked down the tables, passing several elegant mirrors and small sculptures. She stopped in front of a portrait. The paper was old and wrinkled, and it was starting to fade. But Jessie could see the face perfectly.   
_James!_   
She would recognize his eyes anywhere.   
"But…but it can't be! It's impossible! Then it must be…"   
She did not continue. She stayed in her place and stared at the portrait until her vision blurred and she was sure she would go blind.   
_My prince…_   


"So Musashi, are you ready?"   
Musashi flashed her blue eyes about the empty courtyard.   
"Why are we going in the back way?"   
Kosabaru smiled at her and put his arm around his shoulders.   
"Because the front section is the best and you're supposed to save the best for last. Now come with me."   
He slipped in and held the door open for her, allowing her inside.   
He talked about this and that as they walked, their hands lightly brushing against each other's. He considered taking her hand, but she moved away before he had the chance. As he led her down another corridor, he saw some servants coming towards them. He stopped suddenly and pushed her behind him. The servants stopped in front of him.   
"Good day, Sir Kosabaru."   
"Good day. Where are you off to?"   
"We have the requested wheat from the chef to prepare for the Prince's engagement feast."   
"Ah, I see."   
"Yes sir. The very best…"   
Kosabaru nodded and waved his hand dismissively.   
"Yes, very good. But we don't want to keep Chef waiting. You know how he gets…"   
The servants smiled and bustled out of sight. Kosabaru grinned and turned back to face Musashi…but she was gone.   
Musashi wandered slowly down the dining hall, tracing her fingertips along the chairs seated at the tables. She paused in front of a portrait of the prince. She smiled and her eyes glittered. But she didn't want to loiter in one place for too long, so she started to walk out.   
::BUMP::   
Musashi fell back on the carpeted floor as a result of the collision. She rubbed her throbbing head.   
"Ow…"   
"Pardon…I did not see you."   
"It's all right…"   
Musashi looked up and her heart leapt. Right in front of her, was he, himself, Prince Kojiro. She had seen him from her window plenty of times, and in pictures. And in her dreams. But never before had she seen him so close. His emerald eyes were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen, and his hair looked like silk. She knew she was staring, but she could not look away. Prince Kojiro reached down and took her hand, helping her gingerly off the floor.   
"There you go."   
She blushed at the feel of his hand and bowed her head to hide her face.   
"T-Thank you, your highness."   
Prince Kojiro let go of her hand and lifted her head lightly so he could see her. Musashi felt she would melt.   
"I don't believe I've seen you around before. You can't possibly be a servant girl… Tell me, what is your name?"   
"M-Musashi…if it pleases your highness."   
"Musashi?"   
The prince smiled a little.   
"I see. So you're the one Sir Kosabaru has claimed."   
A fire sparked in Musashi's eyes when he said this.   
"'Claimed'?"   
"His term, not mine."   
Musashi clenched her hands.   
"Well, of all the nerve! I cannot believe the audacity of that-that-that…" she paused and looked at the prince.   
He was smiling at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.   
"You're a very interesting girl, Musashi. Most peasants would love to hear one of the knights has his eye on her."   
Musashi allowed her hands to relax once again.   
"Yes, well I…I don't like being called 'claimed'."   
"Of course you don't. Who would?"   
Musashi smiled at him and he felt that it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.   
"Would you like an escort throughout the rest of the castle?"   
Musashi nodded eagerly and blushed again. Prince Kojiro smiled and turned to leave the room, motioning for her to follow. As they walked and talked, their hands brushed lightly against each other's and this time, Musashi didn't move away, and Prince Kojiro's hand clasped gently around hers.   
  
  


Kasumi sat in a chair in her room, aimlessly fingering the folds of her red gown. She looked up at the sound of a knock and Prince Kojiro entered the room.   
"Kasumi, there you are. I have something for you."   
Kasumi stood and allowed him to take her hand. He led her outside to a courtyard that supposedly hadn't been opened for years. He turned to face her, a light smile on his face.   
"I don't know if it's much…but it's all I could think of to make you feel more at home. To make you at least feel a little happy with the situation. That way, both of us won't be completely miserable."   
Kasumi's lips pulled up at one end at that comment, but only for a brief moment. Prince Kojiro unlocked the gate and opened it. He stepped back and let Kasumi walk inside. Her eyes widened and began to shine. A bright, lovely smile lit up her face.   
The courtyard was filled with roses.   


"Where's your sister, Kosabaru?"   
Kosabaru flipped back his teal hair.   
"My sister? Why, she's visiting another kingdom."   
Shigeru nodded.   
"I just thought she might find it interesting that you were flirting with that peasant girl."   
"Oh shut up. It's better than you swooning over the prince's bride."   
Shigeru gave him a nasty look, then saw the prince walking by the room with someone.   
"Why, look! There's your woman now."   
Kosabaru turned and his jaw dropped.   
"She's with the prince!"   
Shigeru snickered and watched as Kosabaru slumped down into a chair and groaned.   
Musashi leaned onto Prince Kojiro's shoulder and sighed. He smiled down at her and placed his hand on her back.   
"We shouldn't…" Musashi started. "…I mean, you're engaged and…"   
"I didn't choose to be, Musashi."   
He stopped and looked at her.   
"And if I'd known you before the betrothal was suggested, I would have refused."   
Musashi blushed and he took her hands in his. She closed her sapphire eyes as he leaned his face down to hers…and kissed her.   
The Rose Bride smiled slowly as she watched them from behind a corner. She was glad the prince and Musashi had found love…but at the same time, it scared her. If word about this got around…her kingdom and this kingdom would surely go to war. Another war was not needed, especially now since the two kingdoms were allies in the current war. What was to happen now?   


James paced back and forth in front of the stairs, muttering to himself. Butch kneeled on the ground, tracing the dirt with his fingers. Cassidy and Ash sat back to back, staring worriedly into space. James suddenly stopped and clenched his fists.   
"I can't stand this! I need to know what's happening to Jessie! I can't let her do this on her own!"   
"James…"   
"No! You can't change my mind!"   
"James, you're being reckless! Don't be stupid!"   
But he was already running up the stairs. The others stood up at a hopeless attempt to stop him…but to no avail.   
"James! Stop!"   
James flung open the door and headed in…   
"JAMES!!!"   
There was a burst of light and they closed their eyes before they were blinded. Once their eyes opened again, they could see James sprawled out on the hard ground. They looked up; the castle was still standing strong. Cassidy raced over to James. She touched his shoulder and shook him.   
"James? James, get up."   
There was no movement.   


To be continued.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Episode Ten*** 

  
  


The carriages wheels could be heard coming down the cobblestone road. Prince Kojiro stood waiting, his sword seeming to be the only light in the groggy fog. The Rose Bride stood off to the side, clutching a white rose to her chest. The knights stood behind the prince, watching for the carriage.   
"Are you sure you won't need our assistance, your majesty?"   
Prince Kojiro shook his head.   
"No. I'll be having Shigeru with me, after all. That will be enough."   
Suddenly the sound of the wheels picked up pace, and the horses whinnied loudly.   
"Draw your swords!" Kosabaru shouted.   
Prince Kojiro and the knights pulled out their swords as the carriage came into view…with a horde of cloaked people on horses following close behind. Yamato cut the horses free from the carriage and jumped on one. Kojiro, Satoshi, and Kosabaru followed suit. The cloaked enemy charged towards them, swords raised. Kojiro looked over his shoulder.   
"Get Kasumi to safety, NOW!"   
Shigeru nodded and grabbed the Rose Bride by the arm, pulling her with him into the castle.   
Shigeru raced down the corridor, hand clasped tightly around Kasumi's arm. They stopped after awhile and Kasumi looked down the way they had come.   
"Oh Kojiro…"   
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Shigeru said, moving closer to her.   
Kasumi clenched the rose a little tighter.   
"What will become of me if he is killed…?"   
Shigeru didn't answer and Kasumi noticed how he was looking at her.   
"Sir Shigeru…"   
Shigeru grabbed her tighter and pressed her against a wall, making her cry out.   
"No, be silent!"   
He stepped close to her.   
"You deserve better than a prince who does not love you. Be mine, and I will grant all your heart desires. We shall love and live on for an eternity, you and I!"   
Kasumi struggled in his grasp.   
"No! Please! Let go!"   
"Be still!"   
They both froze as they heard running footsteps on the wooden floor. Shigeru opened a door to a small food storage room and pushed her inside.   
"Stay there and be hushed!"   
Kasumi crawled into a corner and cowered there, grasping her rose tighter than ever. She closed her eyes and almost cried when she heard Shigeru scream and a slice of a sword. And then there was another one. Then silence. Her eyes opened wide as the door started to open. She screamed and the light of the hall spilled in.   
"Rose Bride…come on out."   
Kasumi looked up into Yamato's face.   
"Miss Yamato…"   
"Come on out."   
Kasumi stepped slowly out of the room and looked around. She covered her mouth and gasped, horrified.   
"Sir Shigeru!"   
Shigeru lay on the floor beside a cloaked man in pool of his own blood. She turned to Yamato.   
"Miss Yamato…"   
Yamato looked away from her grimly. Kojiro, Kosabaru, and Satoshi came running down the hall.   
"Is everything all…"   
Prince Kojiro stopped as his eyes fell upon the two dead men before him. Satoshi gasped.   
"Sir Shigeru…oh no…"   
Kasumi stared at Shigeru for a brief moment, and then threw herself into Prince Kojiro's arms. Her eyes were laced with tears and few fell onto the white rose petals. Prince Kojiro stroked her hair comfortingly while Yamato turned from them all and cried bitterly.   


Jessie stepped into what appeared to be a throne room. It was empty, save for several chandeliers and red rugs on the floor and a few scattered wooden chairs. She turned as Misty stepped inside the room.   
"Miss Jessie…are you ready?"   
"Ready…for what? To learn what this is all about?"   
Misty shook her head.   
"For your final battle."   
"My final…"   
Misty tossed Jessie the Sword of Kojiro, which she had been holding the whole time. Then she brought her hands together and there were small rays of rose light coming from her chest. Her school uniform changed to a red flowing gown and a golden tiara. Her hair now cascaded down her back.   
She was truly the Rose Bride.   
Misty's own sword emerged in her hand and she took out two roses. She placed the green rose on her chest then walked over to Jessie. She smiled up at Jessie as she put the white one on her and Jessie looked at her strangely.   
"Misty, I don't understand…"   
"What is it you do not understand, Miss Jessie? We are dueling."   
"But for what?"   
Misty walked back to her place and raised her sword at Jessie, smiling. She winked.   
"For everything." 

**********

  
  


James' half opened eyes stared up at the castle, breathing short, ragged intakes of air. Cassidy had allowed him to lean back against her in a stretched out position, and she patted his back alittle.   
"You okay?"   
James nodded.   
"I'm fine… That…that was not fun…"   
Cassidy rolled her eyes.   
"No kidding…"   
Ash smiled over at him.   
"I'm just glad you're all right, James. We thought for sure you were…"   
James raised an eyebrow.   
"What? Dead? Heh…"   
He closed his eyes and shuddered, remembering what he had seen. When he had opened the door, inside the castle was a cold, raining battlefield. The smell of blood had been overpowering. All he could see was war. And then…the blade of a sword, shining as it soared straight for him…   
James started coughing. Cassidy gripped his shoulders.   
"James?"   
James was silent for a moment, staring at the hand he had just pulled away from his mouth. It was covered with blood. Ash and Cassidy's eyes widened. Cassidy stood and pulled James up with her.   
"Something's wrong…come on, let's get you to the Treatment Center."   
Butch looked over at them.   
"You're leaving?"   
"James needs help."   
"What about the castle? Jessie?"   
James reached for the castle.   
"Can't leave Jessie," he protested.   
"Jessie will be fine, James," Ash assured him.   
"We'll get him to the center, make sure he's okay, and get back here in plenty of time. Come on, Butch. They won't let us in without you."   
Butch cast one more glance at the castle before leaving the field with the others. 

Kosabaru pulled open the door of the carriage for Prince Kojiro.   
"I wish you would let me go with you, sire."   
Prince Kojiro placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"No. I need you here to protect Kasumi and the village…and the village people."   
Kosabaru nodded.   
"As you wish, your majesty."   
Kasumi stepped up to Prince Kojiro.   
"My prince…I want you to have this…"   
She unfolded her hands to reveal a single white rose. He smiled at her.   
"Thank you, Kasumi…"   
She returned the smile and leaned up a little to place the rose on his breast pocket. He touched it lightly before getting into the carriage.   
As the carriage rode off down the streets, he looked out at the passing houses. Suddenly, he said, "Stop right here!"   
The driver stopped and looked back at him.   
"Your highness?"   
"I won't be long," he promised and stepped outside.   
He went up to the door and knocked. Musashi opened the door and jumped slightly.   
"Prince! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"   
Prince Kojiro took her hand.   
"Musashi…I'm going off to war."   
Musashi stared at him.   
"You're… The war?"   
"Yes. But I shall return soon."   
Musashi nodded slowly.   
"If that's what you must do…"   
"It is. I should be away only twelve days. If I have not spoken to you by the twelfth day, I want you to go to the castle and look for me… And if I'm there, I want you to kill me."   
Musashi laughed lightly and looked at him, wondering if she should say or do something else. But she didn't have to. The prince slid his arms around her in a tight embrace and sighed. Musashi returned the hug.   
"Twelve days, huh?" she murmured.   
Prince Kojiro chuckled and let go of her.   
"I love you, Musashi."   
"I love you too, my prince…"   
Prince Kojiro gave her one last smile before getting back in the carriage. Musashi was suddenly struck by an idea and ran up to it.   
"Wait!"   
Prince Kojiro halted the driver once more and leaned out the window.   
"Musashi?"   
Musashi slid a ring of her finger and placed it in his hands.   
"Here. So you won't forget me and I won't have to kill you."   
"Musashi…I can't take your ring…"   
"Please. It's just some ring."   
Prince Kojiro looked at it and fingered the rose engraved on it, slipping it onto his own finger.   
"Thank you, Musashi. I promise to return it to you."   
Musashi smiled at him and watched as the carriage started off again. She watched it until it was out of sight, and then returned to her house.   


Misty's red gown swirled around her as she spun and swung at Jessie with sheer excellence and grace. She fought elegantly, like a swan dancing on the crest of the moon in the water, she moved. Jessie's sword danced around the room with hers, the gleam of their blades overpowering the dim light of the room itself. Jessie wanted to speak, but could not. Every movement and slice of the sword left her breathless and unable to utter even one syllable. Misty seemed content with the clanging silence, her glued smile always etched on her face.   
_That smile will go on and on through eternity…whether she wins this duel or not._   
Jessie then learned that she could not think, only duel. Misty had backed her towards a window, and she had managed to step on a curtain, and it fell, tangling about her. Misty chuckled at this with amusement as Jessie sliced through the fabric and jumped back to her feet.   
"Watch where you step, Miss Jessie," she chided before leaping at her. 

James lay in a bed in the treatment center, restless. His eyes were clenched shut tightly and he trembled.   
"Kojiro…Kojiro…"   
The name called out to him and it sounded familiar, but for the life of him, he could not remember. He opened his eyes slowly to see an angelic rose light surrounding the area of his bed. He sat up and only then did he see the girl dressed in a red gown by his side.   
"M-Misty…"   
The girl smiled at him and shook her head. She pulled a sword out from behind her back and gently placed it in his hand. He looked at it in confusion. She pointed out in front of him.   
"Throw it…my prince."   
For some reason, it didn't feel strange to have this girl call him that. He didn't question it all. He felt as if his body was numb as he raised his arm and threw the sword, slicing into the darkness. A stabbing pain erupted in James' chest, filling his entire being. He clutched at his heart, and felt it pounding like a drum. He closed his eyes and heard his scream in his ears and the girl beside him recoiled in terror.   
"KOJIRO!!!!"   
James fell back against his bed and everything went black.   
The student doctor at the treatment center entered the waiting room, scratching his head. He walked over to the group of three, his eyes narrowing with confusion.   
"Is everything okay?" Ash asked him.   
"Well…it's the strangest thing."   
He led them to the room they had placed James in when he arrived. The window was closed and the bed was neat.   
"He was in here when I went to get my assistant, but when I returned…he was gone. Nobody in the halls or at the front desk saw him leave."   
"How…how is that possible?" Cassidy whispered to Butch, who shook his head.   
"Strange… Oh well, shall we return to the field?"   
Cassidy and Ash stared at him.   
"You…want us to go back? What about James?"   
"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just slipped out or something. Now come."   
Butch started off down the hallway, and after a moment's hesitation, Ash and Cassidy followed him, leaving a very perplexed student.   


Prince Kojiro's soaking hair whipped about his face in the blowing wind. The rain poured down mercilessly upon the soldiers as they fought. His sword was gripped tightly in his hand as he sat on his horse just beyond the battle.   
_All this fighting… It's so pointless…_   
Nonetheless, there was no stopping them. So with a wild battle cry, his horse charged towards the bloodbath. And just at that moment, a violent flash of light exploded before him. His eyes widened and quivered as a sword emerged, blade shining and directed his way.   
Two soldiers of the Prince's army heard his scream of agony and turned in his direction. Their hearts fell as the Prince collapsed off his horse. They rushed to him.   
"Sire! Prince Kojiro!"   
Prince Kojiro gasped painfully for breath and looked at the two men.   
"T-tell…tell…"   
"Yes sir?"   
"Tell…her…I love her…"   
The soldiers nodded, managing to smile wistfully.   
"Your Rose Bride? Of course, your highness…"   
Prince Kojiro shook his head and pointed to the ring on his finger.   
"No…tell…tell her…"   
His voice caught in his throat as his emerald eyes closed. He went limp in the soldier's arms. One of them looked at the other.   
"We must…send word to the palace…"   
"Yes."   
Carrying the Prince's body, the two ran from the field towards the lights of the nearest town.   
"Our prince…" One soldier sighed. "So young."   
"And engaged… I tell you, it's times like these when I stop believing in a happy ending for our world. It would take a miracle."   
"A revolution," the other agreed. "Men like Prince Kojiro are never meant to die when they do. Happy endings…well, they'll just have to be delayed for a while, eh?"   
"Yes. You are right."   


Butch wrapped his hand around the handle of the large door. He stood there and waited for the drop of water to land on his ring.   
But nothing happened.   
"What's…going on?"   
He pulled his hand away and tried again.   
"The gate won't open!"   
Cassidy and Ash both tried, but it wouldn't work. Ash stared up at the sky where he could see the very tops of the castle.   
"Misty…MISTY!!!"   
He rammed himself against the hard door. And Butch soon joined him. But it was useless. The door would not budge. The boys stopped and Ash slid down to the ground, whimpering.   
"Misty…"   


Musashi ran down the corridors of the castle, the voices of the guards chasing after her dying away slowly as she picked up speed. Finally, she reached the prince's room and threw herself in. She leaned against the door and froze. The room was dark, but one candle was lit. Kasumi sat beside it, with a white rose in her hair, two letters on the table in front of her. The girls stared at each other silently for several minutes.   
"Musashi…I presume?"   
Musashi nodded.   
"The Rose Bride, I know…"   
Kasumi smiled a little.   
"Yes, I suppose…"   
"The prince. Has he returned yet?"   
Kasumi didn't answer, but she slid one of the letters over to her.   
"What's this?"   
"Read it."   
Musashi picked up the letter and unfolded it. As her eyes read from top to bottom, Kasumi could see them filling with tears of disbelief. Musashi's hand trembled and the letter fluttered back to the table.   
"No…"   
Kasumi stood, taking the other letter and walking to her.   
"Miss Musashi…this other letter is for…"   
"No…I won't read it."   
"But Miss Musashi…"   
"No! No more!"   
Musashi closed her eyes and stumbled away from her, tears streaming down her face. Kasumi gently spoke to her and walked towards her.   
"No, don't! No more! No!"   
She was stepping closer to the window.   
"Miss Musashi…stop!"   
She was closer…   
Musashi could feel her heart tearing.   
"I don't want to hear any more…that one letter was enough…"   
Kasumi was staring to cry herself.   
"Miss Musashi, the window!"   
Kasumi's eyes widened.   
"The window!!"   
The fall…   
The scream…   
Kasumi fell to her knees and pounded her hands on the windowsill.   
"Miss Musashi…I'm so sorry," she sobbed.   
The rose in her hair loosened and as she bent her head, the petals slowly fell apart, flickering noiselessly down to the earth below. Kasumi watched it fall, tears staining her cheeks.   
_They say everything happens for a reason…but I don't believe that at all! All these deaths, all these mistakes! Mistakes! A happy ending doesn't come with mistakes! And how can a world be perfect without happy endings? Without revolution?_   
The other letter fell from her hands to the floor, unfolding as it did so. In elegantly written letters, it read: You shall be the ones to grant the world revolution. We are meant for eternity. You, me, and the Rose Bride. 

**********

  
  


Jessie stepped back and blinked away bead of sweat that rolled down her face.   
"You want to quit, Miss Jessie?"   
Jessie shook her head.   
"No…I'm not going to quit now…I may not understand any of this, but I'm not quitting."   
Misty raised her sword and slashed it at her.   
"Admirable."   
"Thank you."   
Jessie and Misty clanged their swords together in a seemingly endless rhythm. They circled each other around the room until they both began to feel dizzy. Just as Jessie was beginning to get used to the rhythm, Misty stepped back and swung at her off the beat, throwing her off guard. She slipped backwards and fell back into a couple of chairs, breaking the old wood and hurting her back. Misty walked over to her, her sword swinging at her side like a pendulum. Jessie gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, but she was surrounded by the chairs and couldn't move to get up. Misty stood before her and stared at her for a while, then raised her sword and brought it down swiftly. Jessie brought her sword up roughly to block the blade. She gritted her teeth and held it steady, then grabbed a chair leg that broke off. Before Misty could see her, she swung the chair leg at her and swiped the rose off her chest.   
The velvety rose petals fell from Misty's pocket and landed on Jessie's face. Misty stepped back, bringing her sword to her side. Jessie dropped her sword and brushed the rose off her face. Misty smiled at Jessie, her eyes shining.   
"It is you," she whispered.   
"Misty?"   
Misty reached down and took Jessie's hand to help her up. Jessie picked up the sword and handed it to Misty, but she shook her head.   
"No…hold it for now, Miss Jessie. Follow me, please."   
Misty left the throne room, and Jessie walked after her. 

They entered Prince Kojiro's room. Misty smiled wistfully and Jessie looked at the table. Two letters lay on it.   
"What are those…?"   
Misty walked over to the table and handed her the first letter. Jessie read it and looked at her.   
"Prince Kojiro?"   
Misty nodded.   
"Died in a war?"   
Misty nodded again.   
"Hmm."   
_He couldn't be my prince then…_   
Misty gave her the other letter. It looked just like the ones she had received from her prince; the ones the Student Council received from "World's End".   
_You are the ones to grant the world revolution. We are meant for eternity. You, me, and...the Rose Bride?_   
Jessie slowly placed the letter down.   
"I don't…understand… You are the Rose Bride…but this castle… You couldn't have been around when this castle was…! If it was… Misty! I don't understand!"   
Misty nodded, smiling.   
"That's okay, Miss Jessie."   
The clock tower near the front of the campus grounds was about to chime. The New Year was almost here.   
"There is one more thing I have to show you Miss _Musashi_."   
Jessie felt a spark of slight recognition.   
_Musashi…_   
"What did you…call me?"   
"Why…Miss Jessie, of course."   
"O-of course…" 

_Ten…_

Misty went over to the window, which was blocked by a large object, covered with a red sheet. She slid the red sheet off and revealed a coffin. It had a rose engraved on it.   
"Misty…what is that?"   
"Open it, Miss Jessie." 

_Nine…_

Jessie reached forward and hesitated.   
"There's someone in there?"   
"Miss Jessie, we don't have much time." 

_Eight…_

Jessie removed the heavy lid and dropped it to the floor. She looked back at the coffin and gasped.   
She saw Gary. 

_Seven…_

"Misty, what…"   
He changed. She now saw Rhohun.   
"What is this?" 

_Six…_

Once again, it changed. Jessie gasped and dropped her sword. She saw James.   
"James… No…no, not my James…"   
Misty's eyes widened and she reached out to hold Jessie steady, for she was about to fall.   
"Not yet, Miss Jessie." 

_Five…_

James changed. Jessie closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw herself--blue eyes staring straight back into hers. She screamed and Misty let go.   
She fell and the coffin broke into pieces, leaving only a window. 

_Four…_

"MISTY!!!!!"   
Misty reached down and grabbed the sword. She felt the castle move. It began to crumble. But she stood completely still and gripped the sword tighter. Jessie fell slowly, a million images rushing through her head at full speed as the castle fell around her.   
_Falling, falling to the water…and a pair of strong arms…WHERE ARE THEY????_   
Jessie closed her eyes and cried as a rose fell past her. 

_Three…_

Butch, Ash, and Cassidy could feel the earth moving.   
"What's going on?!"   
Ash looked up and cried out. The other two followed his gaze.   
"The castle is falling!!" 

Jessie knew she was going to die. How could she survive a fall like this? She couldn't. Now she would die, just like Gary. Too caught up in something they didn't understand to see their doom. But she felt two arms wrap around her. She opened her tear filled eyes and almost smiled.   
"James…?"   
_It can't be…I saw him…he was dead…_   
The man with emerald eyes smiled at her.   
"Are you ready…for eternity?" 

_Two…_

Jessie's head was spinning with frustration and the since of impending doom. But as she stared into his eyes, she knew, despite everything, that this was James. Somehow, it just was. And she was ready for anything…as long as she had him. Her eyes quivered, shining with her tears.   
"Yes," she whispered.   
He kissed her softly as a million roses engulfed them.   
_The sensation…of roses…_

_One…_   
_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The ground of the field was covered in roses. The castle and its remains were nowhere in sight. Misty fell, her gown now changing back to her school uniform, the sword slowly disappearing.   
"The power to revolutionize the world," she whispered as she fell to the roses.   
And all was darkness.   
  
  


*****Epilogue*****

  
  
  


"There she is."   
"At least she didn't vanish on us…" one student doctor muttered to the other.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later… Hey look, she opened her eyes."   
"Hello there. Can you hear us?"   
_Yes…yes, I can._   
"Can you tell us your name?"   
_I'm the Rose Bride…no…I'm Misty. Yes…Misty._   
"What happened to you?"   
_Nevermind that. Did Miss Jessie…?_   
"Was anyone else there?"   
"No, she was the only one."   
_Then she must have made it—her and James…Musashi and Kojiro._   
"Poor thing must be traumatized."   
_I'm so glad…_   
"I wonder if she fell."   
_I flew I think. Or maybe I was falling…only very slowly._   
"You idiot."   
_I hope Miss Jessie and Prince James are happy in the castle now._   
"Huh?"   
_I'm sure they are._   
"She couldn't have fallen. What would she have landed on?"   
_…_   
"Yeah, I guess you're right."   
_The roses…_   


End of Revolutionary Girl Jessie.   
The Absolute Destiny Apocalypse.~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
